The Thrill Of The Chase
by Kana94
Summary: La guerre n'avait jamais été aussi omniprésente dans la vie des membres de l'Ordre, et au milieu du chaos qu'était celle de James Potter se dressa Lily Evans, une vieille connaissance dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir ou presque.
1. Chapter 1

_When the night was full of terror  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh take me back to the night we met  
_ _The night we met – Lord Huron_

« C'est qui, ça ? Demanda James Potter à Rémus Lupin en faisant un signe de tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de pénétrer dans le repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix au bras de Benjy Fenwick. »

Cette année, ils avaient décidé de réunir tous les membres et leurs conjoints(es) pour une petite fête de fin d'année tous ensemble car ils étaient de moins en moins sûrs qu'ils seraient toujours au complet l'année suivante.

La guerre prenait des proportions gigantesques et personne ne s'y était attendu. L'on avait pensé que Voldemort disparaîtrait aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et beaucoup avaient misé sur Dumbledore pour lui donner un petit coup de pied vers la sortie car tous savaient ce qu'il avait accompli contre Grindelwald, mais aussi grand fut-il, le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire le mage noir qui semait la terreur dans toute l'Angleterre.

Les nés moldus disparaissaient mystérieusement sous de faux prétextes (fuites de gaz, accidents de voiture, malaises cardiaques...) et ceux que Voldemort appelaient traîtres à leur sang subissaient des tortures inimaginables. Les journaux magiques qui n'avaient pas été embrigadés par ce dernier leur conseillaient à tous de s'enfuir, de trouver quelqu'un pour les héberger et les cacher, et appelaient à l'entraide et à l'unité. Londres était devenu un véritable chaos.

« C'est Lily Evans. Elle était avec nous à Poudlard, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

James fronça les sourcils et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais vue de sa vie. Il n'avait pas pu. Il s'en serait souvenu. Elle était... Merlin, il aurait voulu dire « belle », mais le mot, beaucoup trop insignifiant, sonna comme un insulte alors que ses yeux continuaient à la suivre méticuleusement pendant qu'elle arpentait la pièce au bras de Fenwick.

« Mais si. Elle traînait avec Severus Rogue. Tu l'as bousculée dans les couloirs un jour en deuxième année, et elle a jeté un sort à une armure pour qu'elle te poursuive dans tous les couloirs, tu as mis des heures à réussir à t'en débarrasser, lui rappela Rémus.  
\- C'était elle ?! S'exclama James assez fort pour qu'une partie des membres de l'Ordre se retourne vers lui avec un air interrogateur. »

Lily Evans, elle, ne se retourna pas. Elle était en train de saluer Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait l'air ravi de la retrouver. Il souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils semblaient partager une certaine complicité et James devina qu'ils étaient probablement amis lorsqu'elle plongea le bras tout entier dans un sac minuscule pour en retirer un énorme grimoire qui n'y aurait pas tenu sans un puissant sortilège d'extension, et qu'elle le lui tendit en le remerciant chaleureusement.

« Tu t'en souviens maintenant ? L'interrogea Rémus.  
\- Je me souviens de l'armure, répondit simplement James sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme. »

C'était curieux, vraiment curieux qu'il ne se rappelle pas d'un tel visage. Il n'avait jamais vu des traits d'une telle pureté. Enfin, selon Rémus, il avait dû les voir un jour, mais Merlin, cet idiot était totalement passé à côté. A Poudlard, il ne faisait pas dans le détail. Il avait parfois regretté son comportement négligent avec les autres élèves, en particulier envers les filles, mais jamais à ce point là.

« Wow wow wow, qu'est-ce que Benjy nous a ramené, là ? C'est qui celle là ? Demanda Sirius Black en apparaissant derrière Rémus.  
\- Lily Evans, répondit machinalement James, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle.  
\- Lily qui ?  
\- Lily Evans, répéta Peter en s'ajoutant au groupe. Elle était à Poudlard avec nous. Tu sais, rousse, s'habillait comme une moldue, passait son temps soit avec Rogue, soit à la bibliothèque, et...  
\- Avec Rogue ? C'est impossible. Rogue n'a jamais eu de copine. Et encore moins de copine canon, répliqua t-il, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Rémus.  
\- Evans n'était pas aussi jolie avant, expliqua Peter en rougissant un peu lorsque Sirius lança un « aussi jolie ?! » plein de sous entendu.  
\- Ce que Peter veut dire, c'est que Lily était du genre passe-partout. Ce n'est pas très étonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas remarquée avant, ajouta Rémus. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu les mêmes centres d'intérêt que nous, et nous n'avions quasiment aucun cours en commun après les BUSE. »

James hocha mécaniquement la tête. Il n'avait écouté que la moitié de la conversation. Benjy Fenwick commençait à s'approcher d'eux, et par conséquent, Lily Evans aussi. Alice Londubat la serra dans ses bras, et Mary McDonald aussi. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait la connaître, sauf lui ?

Même Frank l'étreignit. Depuis quand Alice supportait-il qu'il soit ami avec une autre fille qu'elle ? Peut-être qu'il avait raté quelque chose, en étant absent à leur mariage. Peut-être que les liens s'étaient tissés là bas. Rémus, qui fut témoin de l'expression curieuse de son ami, intervint encore une fois.

« Elle était demoiselle d'honneur au mariage. Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas, mais quand Mary McDonald s'est faite agresser par Mulciber et Avery à Poudlard, Lily et Alice étaient là. Elles ont tout vu. C'est grâce à elles qu'ils ont pu être punis. Depuis ce jour là, les filles ne se sont plus quittées.  
\- Mary ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était amie avec elle.  
\- Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? L'interrogea Rémus en arquant un sourcil. Tu ne te balades pas en hurlant à tout va que nous sommes amis, si ?  
\- Non, mais ce n'est pas comme si Mary était une étrangère. Je veux dire, nous avons traîné dans les bars avec elle, nous avons fait des soirées chez elle, et...  
\- Et tu n'es jamais resté très longtemps à chaque fois parce qu'il y a eu Emmeline, Dorcas, Marlène, et j'en passe, le coupa t-il un peu amusé. »

James ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Son ami n'avait pas totalement tort. Les soirées chez Mary McDonald n'avaient jamais été rien d'autre pour lui qu'une occasion en or de ramener une de ses copines. Et il en avait ramené une. Plusieurs, en fait. Trop, d'ailleurs, mais aucune qui ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'il cherchait désespérément.

Tout le monde savait que James et Sirius étaient comme deux frères, mais peu comprenaient à quel point ils étaient opposés. Quand Sirius prenait son pied avec une fille différente chaque soir juste pour s'amuser, juste pour passer le temps, juste pour se distraire de la noirceur du dehors et de l'horreur de la guerre, James, lui, cherchait une raison de vivre.

Il voulait connaître ce que son père avait connu. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir la respiration coupée. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui valait le coup, quelqu'un susceptible de se hisser à sa hauteur, quelqu'un capable de le toucher profondément, quelqu'un capable de le comprendre.

Et Merlin savait qu'il n'était pas simple à déchiffrer. Rémus, Peter, et Sirius étaient probablement les seules personnes sur cette terre à le connaître vraiment. Exubérant et orgueilleux en apparence, l'on disait souvent de lui qu'il était à la limite de la condescendance. Parfois, il était pourtant bien au delà.

A l'intérieur, il était autre chose. Il était beaucoup d'autres choses. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver le monde, prêt à tout pour venir en aide à quiconque se trouverait sur son chemin, mais ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'on le connaissait. Pour la communauté magique, il était le talentueux et charismatique fils des Potters, et pour ceux qui avaient été à l'école avec lui, il représentait l'élite.

Capitaine de Quidditch, majeur de sa promotion, populaire auprès des filles comme auprès des garçons, il semblait avoir la vie rêvée. Il l'avait cru, pendant un moment. Il avait pensé qu'il l'avait vraiment, mais tout s'était effondré quand il avait appris la maladie de ses parents. Tout s'était effondré lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux succombé à la dragoncelle.

Si les gens le regardaient encore comme s'il était le héro de leurs années d'étude, lui ne se voyait plus que comme un orphelin. Une solitude profonde lui prenait les entrailles et ne le lâchait jamais. Aucune de ses conquête n'avait pu la combler. Pas une seule ne l'avait fait sentir moins seul. Pas une seule ne l'avait rendu heureux comme avant, et l'horrible nostalgie de son bonheur le hantait sans jamais vouloir le quitter.

« James Potter, déclara Lily Evans lorsqu'elle se retrouva plantée devant lui après que Benjy Fenwick lui ait vigoureusement serré la main. »

Elle le regardait comme personne ne l'avait regardé avant, avec une espèce d'indifférence froide qui attira violemment l'attention de James. Il n'était pas habitué à cela. Il était habitué aux rougissements, aux gloussements, aux silences embarrassés et embarrassants, mais pas à l'antipathie.

Ce qui le désarçonna le plus fut le fait qu'elle lui tende la main malgré tout, en le fixant droit dans les yeux comme si elle lui accordait un geste qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Il oublia ses bonnes manières en se perdant dans son regard vert, mais il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils. Il bégaya une excuse et s'empressa de lui serrer la main, ce qui, à sa grande surprise, déclencha un sourire un peu troublé à Lily.

« Des excuses ? Wow. Je vais les accepter immédiatement en hommage à toutes les fois où il n'y en a pas eues, lâcha t-elle. »

Quelque chose le frappa à ce moment là. Lily Evans n'était pas comme les autres. Elle n'avait pas cette discipline et ces bonnes manières que quiconque avait lorsqu'il saluait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle était franche et insoumise, à la limite du révoltée, mais elle accomplissait l'exploit d'accompagner cette touche de rébellion d'un soupçon d'amusement, et cela changeait tout.

« Il y en a eu tant que cela ? L'interrogea t-il en resserrant son emprise sur sa main.  
\- Et plus encore, répondit-elle en serrant d'avantage. »

La lueur de défi dans ses yeux ne trompa pas James. Elle voulait lui briser les os de la main. Clairement. Et il devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle force venant d'un si frêle personnage. Elle ne cessa son manège que lorsque Fenwick se racla la gorge à côté d'eux, jugeant probablement que le contact était devenu étrangement long.

« C'est... Hum... Lily Evans, intervint-il. Tu te souviens ?  
\- A peine, répondit James avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable, sans quitter les yeux verts qui le toisaient avec mépris.  
\- Merlin, Benjy, ne pose pas ce genre de question ! Potter ne se souvient probablement que de ses prouesses de Quidditch et du nombre de fois où il s'est admiré dans un miroir, riposta t-elle en passant devant lui pour aller saluer Rémus. »

Sirius ricana et tapota l'épaule de James qui était tout bonnement incapable de détourner ses yeux de Lily Evans. Elle n'était en rien le type de femme qu'il aurait pu ramener chez elle. Elle n'était pas très féminine, avec son jean noir, ses baskets blanches, et son t-shirt gris clair, mais il avait l'impression que plus les secondes passaient, plus il comprenait à quel point il s'était trompé tout ce temps.

Si aucune n'avait tant attiré son attention avant, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il avait pris les mauvaises décisions. Plus il la regardait parler avec les autres sans lui accorder la moindre attention, plus son intérêt grandissait, et le fait que Benjy Fenwick garde perpétuellement la main posée sur son épaule pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était à lui ne faisait que l'accroître.

Il connaissait ce gars là depuis longtemps. Assez longtemps pour savoir comment il agissait lorsqu'il était en couple. Il était possessif. James ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer à ce moment là, mais il songea que si Lily Evans savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son petit-ami à ce moment là, le pauvre garçon n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Elle avait l'air d'être indépendante, de ne vouloir appartenir à personne. James pouvait le déduire rien qu'en la regardant. Cette fougue dans ses yeux, cette spontanéité dans ses sourires, cette façon qu'elle avait de se déplacer dans la pièce majoritairement peuplée de gens qu'elle ne connaissaient pas comme si elle ne redoutait rien ni personne... James savait déjà que Lily Evans allait être une recrue importante pour l'Ordre.

« Mes chers amis, le dîner va pouvoir débuter, annonça le professeur Dumbledore. »

James détourna les yeux vers lui juste pour le voir lever les bras, et une multitude d'elfes de maison se hâtèrent d'apporter des plats sur la table. Les conversations avaient cessé, chacun s'était rapproché d'une chaise, et le jeune homme se hâta de passer devant Rémus pour occuper celle qui se trouvait en face de Lily Evans.

La jeune femme ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence, occupée à rire à une plaisanterie de son petit-ami qui lui tenait la main comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Cela amusa un peu James qui esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Tu comptes t'aventurer en territoire conquis ? Lui chuchota Sirius qui s'était assis à sa droite.  
\- Conquis ? Laisse moi rire, lui répondit-il en faisant rouler sa fourchette sur la table sans quitter Evans des yeux. »

Sirius lâcha un soupir amusé, puis tendit son assiette à Marlène McKinnon qui proposait de le servir. En tendant l'oreille, James put entendre la conversation de Maugrey Fol Oeil et Dedalus Diggle. Ils mentionnaient les dernières attaques et la façon dont Bellatrix Black leur avait filé entre les doigts.

« Aly, Aly, Aly... Ne sais-tu donc pas comment faire la fête ? L'interrompit James, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. »

Il était l'un des seuls, avec Sirius, à oser donner des surnoms ridicules à Alastor Maugrey, mais ce n'était pas tant pour lui manquer de respect que pour s'amuser de la réaction des autres, choqués et admiratifs qu'il puisse s'autoriser ce genre de fantaisie avec l'un des aurors les plus respectés du monde sorcier.

Les yeux verts de Lily Evans se posèrent d'ailleurs sur lui, et il se félicita d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention, même si la jeune femme semblait simplement scandalisée qu'il se comporte de cette façon en la présence de tant de personnalités.

« Potter, si tu n'étais pas le sorcier le plus courageux à cette table, je te botterais le derrière, intervint Dedalus.  
\- Courageux ou imprudent ? Marmonna Maugrey.  
\- Ah, je savais que la jalousie allait ressortir, Aly. Tu as perdu le pari, c'est tout.  
\- Quel pari ? Le questionna Emmeline Vance.  
\- Potter avait parié qu'il capturerait plus de mangemorts que moi cette année... Répondit Alastor avant de boire une longue gorgée de whisky-pur-feu. Je l'ai laissé gagner parce qu'il aurait pleuré s'il avait perdu. »

James éclata de rire et avança son verre vers celui du célèbre auror pour trinquer avec lui. Dumbledore souriait au bout de la table et tout le monde se réjouissait de la bonne ambiance qui régnait malgré cette guerre qui était loin et pourtant si proche, tout le monde, sauf Lily qui observait James comme s'il était une énigme.

« La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai gagné, c'est parce que tu vieillis et que tu ne bouges pas plus vite que ma défunte grand-mère... Et ça fait un moment qu'elle est enterrée ! Lui lança James après avoir avalé cul-sec son verre, faisant glousser toute la tablée exceptée Lily.  
\- J'espère pour toi que si, parce qu'à force de courir droit sur le champs de bataille sans réfléchir, tu finiras par te faire tuer si je ne suis pas là pour te sauver.  
\- Vigilance constante ! Hurla soudainement Sirius, faisant sursauter l'assemblée.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, trancha James très sérieusement.  
\- Tu es une demoiselle en détresse, se moqua Fol Oeil.  
\- Et puis quoi, Potter ? Reprit Dedalus. Tu crois qu'on peut se permettre de perdre notre membre le plus talentueux en métamorphose ?  
\- Fais attention, Diggle. Avec tous ces compliments, je vais finir par croire que tu veux m'épouser. »

Encore une fois, les rires retentirent autour de la table. James avait marqué son territoire. Il était la star ici, comme il l'avait été à Poudlard, et s'il essayait d'impressionner Lily Evans, il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était raté. Elle le dévisageait en arquant un sourcil et le jeune homme entendit ses pensées aussi clairement que si elle les lui avait confiées. « Tu n'as pas changé, Potter. »

Il aurait pu se réjouir, mais il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il savait après avoir brièvement discuté avec elle que celui qu'il était à Poudlard l'indifférait au mieux, et l'insupportait au pire. Dedalus s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'une violente explosion fit éclater les vitres du repaire de l'Ordre. Le premier réflexe de James fut d'utiliser son bras comme une protection, le deuxième fut de vérifier si tous ses collègues étaient sains et saufs.

Il entendit à peine le hurlement de Marlène McKinnon, mais il vit l'énorme morceau de verre planté dans son abdomen, et son sang se répandre sur le parquet. Dumbledore s'était levé et précipité vers les fenêtres, baguette à la main, accompagné par Alastor Maugrey. Des sorts fusaient et les frôlaient. James hésita un instant entre Marlène et les mangemorts, mais Lily Evans facilita son choix lorsqu'elle se précipita sur McKinnon en tentant de calmer l'hémorragie.

Un certain nombre d'entre eux avaient été sonné par l'explosion, ils étaient presque tous à terre, si bien que Sirius, James, Rémus, Dumbledore et Maugrey furent les seuls à être en capacité de repousser les mangemorts qui les attaquaient du dehors. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire face au choc de la soudaineté de l'attaque, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'avoir peur, il fallait simplement qu'ils agissent, et ils avaient été entraînés pour cela.

« Patmol, par derrière ! Hurla James. »

Sirius acquiesça et suivit son meilleur ami à toute allure dans la bâtisse. Tous les deux baguette à la main, ils atteignirent sans encombre la porte qui menait vers un petit jardinet. Personne ne les attendait là, cela rassura James. Si Voldemort avait trouvé leur quartier général, les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient tout de même se féliciter d'avoir su garder secret les plans de la maison.

Les deux maraudeurs parvinrent à en faire le tour sans problème de manière à encercler les mangemorts qui ne s'attendaient pas à se retrouver pris au piège lors d'une attaque aussi imprévisible que celle-ci, mais comme Maugrey Fol Oeil le répétait constamment : « Vigilance constante ». Les membres de l'Ordre avaient fini par imprimer sa maxime.

James esquiva plusieurs sorts avant de se faire propulser sur plusieurs mètres et de retomber salement sur le sol. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque les mangemorts transplanèrent d'un seul et même mouvement, probablement effrayés par le tournant qu'avait pris l'assaut qu'ils avaient lancé. Dumbledore et Maugrey en avaient touché plus d'un, mais les autres les emportèrent avec eux en transplanage d'escorte.

Quand James parvint à se relever et qu'il atteignit l'endroit où tous étaient en train de partager le dîner quelques instants plus tôt, il constata à quel point l'ambiance avait radicalement basculée. Tout n'était que chaos. La pièce était sans dessus dessous. Des bouts de verre et de la nourriture jonchaient le sol, et certains de ses camarades étaient toujours inconscients.

« Il faut appeler la brigade d'aurors ! S'exclama Sirius qui rentrait derrière lui.  
\- Marlène... Souffla James. »

Son regard était tombé sur la jeune femme. Lily la tenait dans ses bras, et tout ce que James put voir fut l'immense mare de sang dans laquelle elle était assise, et les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux clairs.

« Elle est morte. Marlène est morte, murmura t-elle. »

* * *

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

* * *

James sentit les doigts de Lily bouger légèrement dans sa main. Surpris, il releva la tête vers elle juste pour voir une larme s'échouer sur sa joue pâle. C'était la première fois, la première fois depuis des jours et des jours qu'elle montrait qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle n'était pas morte, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas réduit à un corps inerte sur un lit d'hôpital.

« Lily ? Lily ? Appela t-il. S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ! Elle reprend conscience ! Hurla t-il vers la porte. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un médicomage suivit de plusieurs infirmières s'affairèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle James avait passé le plus clair de son temps depuis une semaine. Il dut s'écarter pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent être des heures pendant que le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste examinait la jeune femme, et quand enfin ils se tournèrent vers lui, il sut rien qu'à leurs visages qu'ils n'avaient pas de bonne nouvelle pour lui.

« Je suis désolé M. Potter, il n'y a aucun changement à l'état de Mlle Evans.  
\- Elle a bougé ses doigts, elle... Elle a réagi, protesta t-il.  
\- Ce n'était probablement qu'un réflexe. »

Personne n'aurait pu tuer ses espoirs à ce moment précis, alors quand le personnel quitta la pièce, James se rua de nouveau au chevet de Lily et reprit sa main dans la sienne. Il sentait le regard pesant de Benjy Fenwick dans son dos, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Plus rien n'importait, maintenant.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle a réagi, M. Potter ? L'interrogea une infirmière qui était restée dans la pièce. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur Lily, sur la trace presque invisible que l'unique larme qu'elle avait versée avait laissé sur sa joue, se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là et comment il avait pu la laisser. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

« Etiez-vous en train de lui parler ?  
\- Je lui racontais une histoire, répondit-il platement.  
\- Vous devriez continuer, M. Potter, elle vous entend peut-être, l'encouragea t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. »

Il ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de reprendre la main de Lily dans la sienne et de repenser à tout ce qui avait suivi cette soirée, tout ce qui avait fait qu'il était là, à son chevet, à sentir un vide incomparable dans sa poitrine, là où son cœur aurait dû se trouver.


	2. Chapter 2

_All we ever seem to do is fight  
On and on...  
And on and on and on...  
Once upon a time on the same side.  
Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game  
_ _Coldplay – princess of china_

James ne pouvait pas rester assis. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds à Sainte-Mangouste, c'était lorsque ses parents étaient décédés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente, espérant recevoir la visite d'un des médicomages des membres de l'Ordre d'un instant à l'autre, mais rien ne venait.

Après l'attaque, la brigade d'aurors était arrivée, et tout le monde avait été transféré à Sainte-Mangouste. Certains avaient juste perdu connaissance, mais d'autres avaient aussi des débris de verre plantés dans le corps suite à l'explosion des vitres. D'après ce qu'il savait, toutes les blessures étaient superficielles, mais l'odeur de l'hôpital, les murs blancs, le va et vient permanent du personnel et les bruits de chariot oppressaient James et le rendaient anxieux.

Sirius n'en menait pas plus large. Il était assis, mais il ne cessait de remuer sa jambe droite. Peter avait tenté de le calmer plusieurs fois, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Cet endroit représentait l'enfer pour eux.

« Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver, murmura Fenwick. »

Assis à côté de Lily Evans, il ne cessait de lui caresser le dos. Elle avait appuyé ses coudes sur ses cuisses et sa tête reposait sur ses mains jointes. Elle fixait le carrelage d'un air absent. Elle avait lancé un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements pour retirer le sang de Marlène, mais James pouvait voir le corps inerte de son amie dans ses yeux verts.

« Ils nous ont trouvé, c'est tout, marmonna Peter en haussant les épaules.  
\- Nous aurions dû changer de localisation depuis longtemps ! Ajouta Dorcas Meadowes qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un bandage autour de l'avant bras.  
\- Maugrey l'avait dit, il ne faut pas s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit... Appuya Rémus.  
\- Si seulement nous avions f...  
\- Marlène est morte, ça ne changera rien d'énumérer nos torts, trancha James d'un air sombre. »

Le professeur Dumbledore était retourné à Poudlard et les quelques aurors qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre avaient également déserté les lieux un par un pour rejoindre leur brigade. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une petite dizaine à la fin de la journée, attendant patiemment que Frank Londubat termine ses examens.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit, faisant trembler l'hôpital. Tous ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent d'un bond, hagards, cherchant tout autour d'eux d'où venait le bruit, se demandant avec terreur s'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'ils pensaient. Un calme atroce régna sur l'étage tout entier pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et puis ce fut la folie. Encore.

Des guérisseurs couraient en tout sens, baguette à la main. Leur robe verte volait derrière eux alors qu'ils s'empressaient de transférer des patients d'une chambre à l'autre. L'un d'entre eux hurlait sur le personnel de l'accueil pour leur dire de bloquer les portes de l'ascenseur, mais la petite jeune femme à moitié dissimulée par un paquet de paperasse restait tétanisée.

« Pou... Pourquoi ? Osa t-elle demander.  
\- Il y a eu une explosion au rez-de-chaussée. Des mangemorts, lui répondit-il avec tout le courage dont il fut capable pour cacher ses émotions pendant qu'il déplaçait un patient. »

La jeune femme poussa un cri horrifié mais parvint tout de même à s'extirper de derrière son comptoir pour aller bloquer les portes de l'ascenseur. Malheureusement, au même moment, celles-ci s'ouvraient et vomissaient une dizaine de partisans de Voldemort.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit l'une des baguette se tendre vers la jeune femme, et il se rua sur elle pour la propulser derrière le comptoir. Les sorts fusaient devant lui, et ils voyaient ses amis dans la salle d'attente riposter du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais les mangemorts avançaient, pétrifiant ou tuant chaque guérisseur, chaque patient, simplement chaque être humain qui croisait leur chemin.

James comprit aussitôt ce dont il s'agissait. Il n'était pas question de sauver les sangs-purs, pour eux. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une campagne de recrutement. Voldemort voulait semer la terreur pour réussir à rallier le plus de monde possible à sa cause, alors il frappait des lieux stratégiques.

Sainte-Mangouste avait dû lui sembler être le point de départ idéal après avoir mené un raid sur les membres de l'Ordre quelques heures auparavant. Il savait qu'il allait les retrouver ici, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir réduire leur nombre ici, et il se fichait éperdument du nombre de victimes collatérales qu'il faisait car plus il y en avait, plus il avait de chance de gagner en pouvoir.

Il se moquait également de ses propres troupes qui le suivaient aveuglément sans songer que s'ils étaient blessés cette fois-ci, personne ne serait capable de les soigner. Non, Voldemort n'était pas dans la bataille, il ne risquait pas de subir quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi aurait-il dû s'inquiéter à l'idée de réduire un hôpital à néant ? Rien ne lui faisait peur.

James envoya plusieurs sorts en direction du groupe de mangemort et parvint à en toucher un au moment précis où Lily Evans bondissait pour le rejoindre derrière le comptoir. Surpris, il constata qu'elle était en train d'observer le plafond d'un air songeur alors qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise posture.

« Ça te dérangerait de filer un coup de main, Evans ? L'interrogea t-il après avoir esquivé un doloris.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? Il faut éteindre les lumières ! S'exclama t-elle.  
\- Eteindre les lumières ? Répéta James, perplexe.  
\- Ils savent où nous sommes et ils monopolisent la sortie. Nous n'avons pas de solution de repli, il faut éteindre les lumières.  
\- Il suffit d'un lumos et...  
\- C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir que nous soyons réactifs. Black et les autres vont faire exploser les ampoules et pendant ce temps là, nous lancerons des expelliarmus. Nous devrions pouvoir en désarmer au moins trois ou quatre. Suis-moi, lui ordonna t-elle en marchant à quatre pattes vers l'autre extrémité du comptoir. De là, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème pour les toucher. »

La jeune femme de l'accueil pleurait à côté d'eux, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de chercher à la rassurer. Tout alla très vite. James vit Lily tourner la tête vers Rémus et le reste de la troupe, et ils acquiescèrent en même temps. Une seconde plus tard, la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

« Expelliarmus ! S'écrièrent James et Lily en même temps. »

Ils parvinrent à s'emparer de trois baguettes avant que l'un des mangemorts n'utilise la sienne pour éclairer l'étage. Le rai de lumière aveugla James qui manqua de se retrouver propulsé en l'air par un autre sort qu'il évita mais qui frappa Lily de plein fouet. Il la vit retomber au beau milieu du couloir, à la merci du groupe.

Benjy Fenwick tenta d'intervenir, mais il reçut un doloris et il s'effondra dans un grand fracas, se tordant de douleur et hurlant. James eut juste le temps de voir Lily se relever et accourir vers son petit-ami malgré le sort vert qui se dirigeait droit sur elle. Il ne sut ce qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment là, mais il lui donna un violent coup d'épaule qui la projeta dans la salle d'attente, à l'abri, et croisa son regard clair juste au moment où le sort de la mort lui chatouillait la nuque.

Il était persuadé qu'il serait pour lui. Il était persuadé qu'il allait le prendre, celui-là, après tous ceux qu'il était parvenu à éviter au fil des combats. Il l'avait senti dès qu'il avait bondi sur Lily Evans pour la protéger, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait agi comme on lui avait toujours reproché d'agir, comme un inconscient, et les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme étaient figés aux siens comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, comme s'il était mort pour elle.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Dumbledore était arrivé sur les lieux, que les mangemorts s'étaient volatilisés sur le coup, que Benjy Fenwick avait été transporté dans une chambre par un guérisseur, que ses amis avaient réparé toutes les ampoules et étaient en train d'arpenter la pièce pour venir en aide aux victimes. Le regard de Lily Evans l'avait bloqué sur place. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Sirius se planta devant lui et l'observa étrangement.

« Ca va mon vieux ? »

James expira profondément avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de se passer la main sur le front. Non, ça n'allait pas vraiment, mais il acquiesça tout de même avant de se mettre à courir vers les toilettes les plus proches et de rendre son dernier repas. Jamais il n'avait été si proche de la mort, et jamais les choses ne lui avaient paru aussi sérieuses.

Quand il émergea des toilettes et qu'il constata les dégâts, il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Une dizaine de corps avaient été regroupés dans un coin de la pièce, ceux à qui les mangemorts n'avaient laissé aucune chance.

Rémus, Peter, Alice, et Mary semblaient aussi tétanisés que lui, les yeux rivés sur les cadavres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient des gens mourir, mais ils n'avaient jamais autant eu peur d'en faire partie, de se retrouver là, entassés les uns sur les autres comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une vulgaire pile d'oreillers.

« Il faut les sortir de là. Il faut... Il faut prévenir les familles, balbutia la jeune femme de l'accueil. »

Sans attendre une réponse, elle s'empressa de fouiller dans une pile de dossiers. James n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Cette journée avait été un véritable cauchemar du début à la fin. Il avait beau être épuisé, il doutait qu'il réussirait à dormir.

« Vous devriez tous rentrer chez vous, déclara Dumbledore lorsque les aurors arrivèrent sur les lieux. »

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. James s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il vit Lily à l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière la vitre de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Benjy. Elle avait les bras croisés et le regard vissé sur son petit-ami. Elle avait l'air plus forte qu'il n'avait pensé qu'elle l'était quand il l'avait rencontrée.

Il s'était trompé sur elle. Elle les avait probablement tous sauvés. Là, elle se tenait bien droite, elle ne tremblait pas. Elle n'avait pas non plus tremblé quand elle avait bondi pour le rejoindre derrière le comptoir, ni quand elle s'était ruée sur Fenwick alors qu'il était sur la trajectoire des mangemorts. Elle avait l'air d'être la seule à ne pas être profondément secouée par les événements.

James lui envia ce détachement l'espace d'un instant, jusqu'à ce que son regard attire une nouvelle fois le sien et qu'il réalise à quel point elle était touchée, à quel point elle semblait dévastée. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus,chez elle. Quelque chose d'intense.

« On y va ? L'interrogea Sirius.  
\- Ouais, on y va. »

Son meilleur ami avait posé sa main sur son épaule, et ils avaient quitté les lieux ensemble pour se retrouver dans l'appartement de James, perdu dans Londres. Il envoya une bouteille de bièraubeurre à Sirius et se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé en soupirant et en balançant ses jambes sur la table basse en face de lui.

« Putain de journée, commenta distraitement Sirius. »

James trinqua avec lui en acquiesçant lourdement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et laissa basculer sa tête en arrière. Il aurait eut envie qu'elle soit vide à cet instant précis, mais il entendait encore les deux explosions, il voyait encore les sorts fuser devant ses yeux, et il savait que dès qu'il serait plongé dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il repenserait à ce moment où il avait dû désarmer les mangemorts à l'aveuglette.

« Il y a un truc de positif là dedans, je suis sûr que Dorcas va envoyer un hibou pour me demander de venir me blottir contre elle, poursuivit Sirius. »

James parvint à rire à son plus grand étonnement. A chaque attaque, il pensait qu'il en avait fini avec tout cela, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser dans un monde tel que celui-ci, et finalement, au bout du compte, il se retrouvait toujours à glousser aux imbécillités de son meilleur ami.

« On en parle de Lily Evans, ou pas ? Le questionna t-il. »

James ferma brièvement les yeux et son cœur tapa dans sa poitrine. Elle était toujours là bas. Elle était là bas avec Fenwick. Cette pensée le gêna profondément. Il retira ses pieds de la table basse et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux en fixant pensivement un point précis sur le sol.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te déteste comme ça ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, se défendit immédiatement James. Lunard a dit qu'elle était amie avec Rogue à Poudlard, non ? J'imagine que ceci explique cela.  
\- J'avais oublié. Rogue. Rogue, répéta t-il comme si cela allait lui donner les réponses qu'il cherchait. Comment pouvait-elle être amie avec Rogue ?  
\- Tu me le demandes sérieusement ? L'interrogea James en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Non. Elle sort avec Fenwick, elle doit avoir un espèce de dysfonctionnement mental. Ou alors elle a un faible pour les abrutis.  
\- Patmol, Fenwick s'est pris un doloris, ce n'est pas le moment de raconter des conneries sur lui.  
\- Oh, il n'est pas mort. On s'en est tous pris, dans l'Ordre. Il n'aura pas plus de dommages cérébraux qu'il n'en a déjà... »

James resta de marbre un instant. C'était vrai. Tout le monde avait subi son quota d'horreur, et Fenwick ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

« Ce type est un connard, lâcha t-il.  
\- Parce qu'il sort avec Lily Evans ? L'interrogea Sirius en ricanant.  
\- Parce qu'il... Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qu'il a fait à Dorcas. Comment Evans peut-elle... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?  
\- Elle ne le connaît pas, visiblement, mais quand il se mettra à raconter en détail leur vie sexuelle à qui veut l'entendre, peut-être qu'elle s'en mordra les doigts. A moins qu'elle ne soit comme lui et...  
\- Elle n'est pas comme lui, certifia James.  
\- Tu ne la connaissais pas hier, se moqua Sirius.  
\- Elle était à Poudlard avec nous, répliqua James.  
\- Et tu ne te souvenais même pas d'elle, lui rappela t-il. »

James referma la bouche. Sirius avait raison. Il ne connaissait rien de Lily Evans, mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu. Il y avait eu une certaine forme d'accord entre eux quand ils s'étaient regardés, et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était comme Fenwick, qu'elle était du genre à aimer humilier les autres pour se sentir puissante.

C'était un peu ce que Benjy avait fait à Dorcas. Ils étaient sortis ensemble l'année précédente, leur relation avait durée plusieurs mois pendant lesquels la jeune femme s'était confiée à lui comme elle ne s'était jamais confiée à quiconque, lui racontant ses plus grandes peurs et ses plus grandes joies. Fenwick s'était empressé de tout raconter aux membres masculins de l'Ordre du Phénix, relatant au passage leurs parties de jambe en l'air de la façon la plus douteuse qui soit, en laissant échapper des commentaires désobligeants sur le corps de Dorcas qui n'était pourtant pas une vilaine fille aux yeux de James.

Sirius et lui s'étaient regardés d'un air dépité ce jour-là, et ils avaient tout de suite su qu'ils allaient lui casser la gueule. Ils l'avaient fait. Sous leur forme animales, mais ils l'avaient fait. Plus tard, James l'avait pris à part après une réunion de l'Ordre pour lui dire qu'il avait intérêt de quitter Dorcas. Il lui avait fait du chantage, lui avait dit que sa famille le ruinerait s'il ne le faisait pas, et Fenwick avait fini par lui obéir.

Dorcas n'avait jamais rien su de toute cette histoire. Elle avait pleuré après leur rupture, et c'était Sirius qui l'avait consolée. Ni lui, ni James n'avaient voulu lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Benjy. Ils ne voulaient pas la faire souffrir inutilement, ils ne voulaient pas que Dorcas sache que presque tous les membres masculins de l'Ordre avaient entendu des choses privées qu'ils n'auraient pas dû entendre, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'on la regardait d'une autre façon.

Dorcas était quelqu'un de bien. Une gentille fille à qui il arrivait tout le temps de mauvaises choses. Jeune, elle avait perdu son père et avait été élevée par sa mère qui était devenue alcoolique. Elle s'était enfuie de sa maison à onze ans et avait rejoint le monde magique en prenant le magicobus. Quand elle était rentrée de Poudlard, l'été après sa première année, elle avait découvert que sa mère avait déménagé sans lui laisser d'adresse.

Elle s'était retrouvée seule dans la rue pendant près de deux mois, puis elle avait eu Poudlard, alors elle n'en avait parlé à personne pendant longtemps. Elle avait commencé à se confier à ses copines de dortoir en cinquième année, puis Rémus l'avait su car il était préfet, et James l'avait appris en septième année lorsqu'il avait obtenu le badge de préfet en chef.

Il se rappellerait toujours de ce soir là où, après après avoir eu une réunion avec Dorcas et le professeur McGonagall, il s'était empressé d'aller dans son dortoir et de plonger sous son lit pour en sortir un gros trousseau de clé. Il était ensuite redescendu et l'avait brandi devant la jeune femme qui le regardait sans trop comprendre. Il lui avait alors expliqué que sa maison pouvait aussi être la sienne, et elle l'avait étreint amicalement, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L

* * *

« M. Potter ? Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Elle ne se réveillera probablement pas ce soir, lui glissa l'infirmière en vérifiant les constantes de Lily.  
\- Elle a raison. Rentre chez toi, James. »

La voix de Fenwick le fit grimacer. Il lâcha la main de Lily, se leva de sa chaise, et se retourna vers lui. Il avait fait quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, et James savait que dès qu'il partirait, il prendrait sa place à ses côtés. Il était hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser seul avec elle, lui dit-il, déterminé.  
\- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.  
\- Comme tu n'as pas fait de mal à Dorcas, c'est ça ? Répliqua James.  
\- Vous avez exagéré avec Dorcas, ce n'était pas si grave, répondit Benjy en roulant les yeux.  
\- Ce n'était pas si grave ?! Elle te faisait confiance. Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas te promener partout et raconter des choses sur les filles, comme ça.  
\- Tu n'aimerais pas que je te raconte des choses sur Lily ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je te dise comment sont ses seins ? Ce qu'elle me murmure à l'oreille quand je m'apprête à me la faire ? Tu ne veux pas savoir si elle aime ça ? »

James serra la mâchoire et se rapprocha dangereusement du jeune homme avant de le pousser vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Il n'avait pas changé. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait rien appris de la raclée que Sirius et lui même lui avait mise une année auparavant. Il restait le même crétin répugnant qu'il était avec Dorcas.

« Arrête tes conneries Fenwick, le prévint-il.  
\- Et toi, arrête de jouer à l'enfant de choeur. On sait tous comment tu es. Tu peux me faire la leçon, mais combien de pauvres filles est-ce que tu as blessé, au juste ? Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas là à cause de toi ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais...  
\- Si, Potter. Tu l'as fait. Tu l'as fait à chaque fois que tu leur as fait croire qu'elles valaient quelque chose alors qu'en fin de compte, tu savais bien que ce n'était pas le cas.  
\- Je n'ai jamais fait ce que tu as fait ! Protesta James en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à tout ce par quoi il avait fait passer Lily parce qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de tourner la page, un jour.  
\- Non, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux, trancha Fenwick. Je tiens à Lily, peu importe ce que tu peux penser, et je ne bougerai pas de là tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée. »

La discussion semblait être close. James aurait pu faire voler Benjy hors de la pièce, mais quelque chose dans ses paroles l'avait interpellé. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Lily. Certainement pas autant que lui, mais il s'en inquiétait, et ils étaient peu à le faire, alors il ne laissa pas la situation s'envenimer. Lily ne l'aurait pas voulu, si elle avait été consciente.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise et repensa aux mots de Fenwick. Etaient-ils similaires ? Il commençait à se poser la question. Après tout, il en avait brisé, des cœurs. Et Lily était là à cause de lui. Elle était là parce qu'il était parti au moment où il aurait dû rester. Finalement, peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Peut-être qu'il était exactement comme Benjy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Your lies are bullets  
Your mouth's a gun  
And no war and anger  
Was ever won  
_ _Kill'em with kindness – Selena Gomez_

L'enterrement de Marlène avait été plus pénible que ce que James s'était imaginé. Alice et Mary avaient beaucoup pleuré, mais le plus insupportable avait été le silence. Tous dressés devant le trou qui contenait à présent le corps sans vie de leur amie, aucun ne savait quoi dire. Rémus avait brièvement pris la parole pour vanter les mérites de Marlène au sein de l'Ordre et souligner la bonté dont elle avait toujours fait preuve.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait également dit quelques mots, mais les autres étaient restés muets. James voulait parler pour elle, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était dépité de ne pas avoir trouvé quelque chose, un simple mot pour souligner le courage dont elle avait fait preuve, à se battre à leur côté, la force qu'elle leur avait inculqué au fil des jours, au fil de ces sourires lumineux qu'elle lançait à tout le monde avec une naïveté charmante qui les avaient tous conquis.

Lily Evans n'avait rien dit non plus. Elle aussi était restée debout à observer le trou. Le bras de Fenwick pendait sur ses épaules. James réalisa à ce moment là qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu lui retourner le moindre geste affectueux, et comme si elle l'avait entendu penser, elle prit la main de Fenwick dans la sienne.

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvaient tous dans leur nouveau quartier général, un endroit perdu au milieu d'un village moldu. Lily était là aussi. D'après Rémus, elle s'était définitivement engagée dans l'Ordre. Cela n'arrangeait pas beaucoup James. Il savait déjà qu'il allait s'attirer un tas de problèmes. Il sentait déjà que, aussi agaçante soit-elle, il pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle, qu'il saurait la faire tomber amoureuse de lui, et plus il la regardait, plus le crash semblait inévitable.

Après avoir fait semblant d'écouter Fol Oeil déblatérer sur les nouvelles mesures de sécurité pendant près d'une heure et demie, James soupira, se leva de sa chaise sous le regard réprobateur d'Evans qui ne le jugeait probablement pas respectueux, et quitta la maisonnette. Il s'arrêta dehors, s'assit sur la dernière marche qui menait au jardin, et observa l'immense étendue verte en songeant que Marlène aurait aimé venir ici.

Son enterrement avait été l'un des pires auquel il eut assisté avec celui de ses parents. Marlène était si jeune... Elle avait le même âge que lui, et s'il s'était senti invincible jusque là, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il mourrait vieux parce que c'était ce qui arrivait le plus souvent, mais il pensait de plus en plus qu'il s'était trompé. Rien n'était acquis.

La guerre avait probablement considérablement diminué son espérance de vie. Cela l'effrayait un peu, mais pas plus que de passer des heures et des heures à croupir dans un fauteuil parce que le poids des années l'aurait rendu incapable de se déplacer. Peut-être que c'était pour cela, qu'il avait toujours été intrépide. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il n'avait jamais voulu dépasser les quarante ans.

« Ce n'est pas poli, entendit-il. »

Il ne se retourna pas. Un sourire en coin filtra sur son visage car il savait à qui appartenait cette voix, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit Lily Evans descendre les marches et se planter devant lui. Le jardin était encore plus beau, maintenant.

« Tu es venue juste pour me dire ça ? L'interrogea t-il moqueusement. »

Elle soupira d'exaspération, et il sourit de plus belle. Plus il l'observait, plus il se disait qu'elle n'était définitivement pas son style de fille. Elle était trop sophistiquée, trop coincée. Elle avait presque quelque chose de guindé, mais bizarrement, cela l'amusait profondément.

« Quand quelqu'un parle... Commença t-elle avant de marquer une pause. Quand quelqu'un d'important parle, on se doit de l'écouter.  
\- Je t'écoute, Evans, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, souriant toujours.  
\- Je... Je ne parle pas de moi, bafouilla t-elle à la grande surprise de James qui n'avait pas osé se croire capable de parvenir à la troubler si tôt. Maugrey ! Tu dois l'écouter. Il est... Il... Il est important pour l'Ordre, et nous avons besoin de savoir ce que nous devons faire maintenant. »

Elle retira rapidement la mèche de cheveux que le vent avait envoyé dans son visage, et, les bras croisés, elle attendit que James réagisse à sa tirade.

« La leçon de morale est terminée ? Demanda t-il en se redressant. »

Il était bien plus grand qu'elle en temps normal, mais sur la marche, Lily devait lever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un avantage considérable. Il avait l'habitude que les gens baissent les yeux devant lui, mais elle ne le fit pas, et il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. C'est perdu d'avance, de toutes façons, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi, Evans ? L'interrogea t-il finalement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai contre toi ? Répéta t-elle en forçant un rire ironique. Mais enfin, Potter, est-ce que tu es tombé sur la tête ? »

Il la fixa sans comprendre, et elle continua à rire sans être amusée le moins du monde par leur discussion. Elle fit quelques pas, la main sur le front, l'air complètement ahuri, puis elle revint se planter devant lui.

« Tu as rendu Poudlard invivable. Toi, et ta bande. Il n'y a que Rémus qui... Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne te souviennes pas.  
\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Bon dieu Potter, tu as failli me tuer ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où tu as failli me tuer ! S'exclama t-elle. »

Cette fois, elle avait l'air hors d'elle. James ne riait plus du tout, il la fixait les yeux ronds comme des souafles, en cherchant dans sa mémoire des choses qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il voyait qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment en dire d'avantage, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre la conversation, Fenwick apparut.

« Ah, tu es là, constata t-il simplement en jetant un regard curieux vers James. »

Lily hocha la tête, resta interdite un instant, puis elle passa devant le maraudeur sans lui accorder un regard et se glissa sous le bras de Fenwick pour rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur. Elle croisa Rémus qui s'attarda un moment avec James dans le jardin.

« Je viens d'avoir la discussion la plus surréaliste avec Evans.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
\- Que j'étais horrible à Poudlard, quelque chose comme ça, marmonna t-il. »

Rémus grimaça et James constata à ce moment là que son meilleur ami savait plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait prétendu auparavant. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et des années, il n'avait plus besoin que d'un coup d'oeil attentif pour savoir quand Lunard gardait des secrets.

« Crache le morceau.  
\- James, je...  
\- Lunard, crache le morceau, répéta t-il sur un ton un peu plus sec.  
\- Si tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé en présence de Lily avant, c'est parce que les filles et moi avons fait attention à ce que cela ne se produise pas.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elles m'ont fait promettre, je... Je ne savais pas que ça avait une quelconque importance pour toi, se défendit-il aussitôt. »

James fronça les sourcils. Il avait envie de répondre que cela n'en avait pas, mais il aurait menti, et Rémus l'aurait su. Ça en avait. Subitement, ça en avait. Pourquoi toutes ces précautions ? Lily Evans le détestait-elle vraiment à ce point là ?

« Sirius et Peter sont dans le lot aussi, tu sais, reprit Rémus.  
\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- J'ai... Il se peut que j'aie un peu enjolivé les choses, quand j'ai parlé de cette fois où tu l'as bousculée dans les couloirs en deuxième année... Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? S'enquit-il.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je... Bon dieu Lunard je te jure que je me rappelle à peine de cette fille ! Explique moi ce que j'ai fait ! S'exclama James, à bout de nerf.  
\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ça... »

* * *

 _James Potter venait d'arriver à Poudlard, la nouvelle était parvenue aux oreilles de tous les élèves et les cous se tordaient pour le voir, assis à la table de Gryffondor avec son nouvel ami Sirius Black. Cette alliance curieuse avait rapidement fait jaser à la table des Serpentards. Le fils des deux grands et riches membres du Ministère qui combattaient la montée de la magie noire ami avec celui des deux plus célèbres partisans des forces obscures ?! Le monde tournait à l'envers._

 _Au milieu de tous les murmures se tenait une jeune femme rousse émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait, des chandeliers flottants au dessus de sa tête aux fantômes qui lui traversaient le corps comme si elle n'était pas là. La seule chose qui l'indifférait, c'était ces deux garçons que tout le monde regardait comme s'ils avaient été envoyés pour sauver le monde._

 _L'un d'eux l'avait bousculée plus tôt dans les couloirs. Apparemment, il s'appelait James Potter. L'autre avait rigolé et s'était moqué quand il avait vu le minuscule hibou qu'elle transportait. Il s'appelait Sirius Black. Elle ne s'était pas présentée parce qu'ils ne le lui avaient pas demandé. Ils avaient eu l'air de s'en ficher royalement, car ils avaient repris leur course l'air de rien._

 _Plus tard, dans la salle commune, James Potter lui avait enfoncé la tête dans son assiette de purée de citrouille et avait fait rire tout le monde, sauf Mary McDonald qui s'était empressée de la conduire dans le dortoir pour l'aider à se débarbouiller._

 _Une semaine plus tard, Sirius Black mettait le feu à sa robe parce qu'elle réussissait une potion mieux que lui, et Potter le regardait faire en riant. Tous les deux avaient écopé d'une retenue, et Lily avait pleuré. Son expérience dans le monde magique ne s'avérait pas aussi merveilleuse qu'elle l'avait pensé le premier jour, et la descente aux enfers continuait._

 _En deuxième année, les moqueries s'intensifièrent. Peter Pettigrow s'était ajouté au groupe, et il adorait jeter ses bulles baveuses dans les cheveux de la jeune femme dès qu'elle se retrouvait assise devant eux en cours. Rémus Lupin avait essayé d'intervenir, mais quand James Potter avait métamorphosé les cheveux de Lily en tentacules de méduse, il avait ri. Il était venu s'excuser plus tard, mais cela ne changeait rien._

 _La troisième année fut terrible. Lily s'enfermait à la bibliothèque, mais parfois, ils étaient là aussi, et ils se moquaient. Elle n'entendait pas toujours ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle les voyait rire en la regardant, et souvent, cela précédait une explosion dans sa direction. A ce moment là, quand la bibliothécaire surgissait, les garçons pointaient tous l'index sur elle pour la faire accuser. Rémus était le seul à ne pas le faire, mais il ne disait rien, et Lily se faisait exclure._

 _Il n'y avait pas que cela. Il y avait les moqueries au détour des couloirs, les moqueries au déjeuner, les moqueries au dîner, qu'ils lançaient l'air de rien, comme s'ils ne s'imaginaient même pas qu'elle puisse être humaine, qu'elle puisse avoir des émotions, qu'elle puisse être profondément touchée par ce qu'ils disaient même si ses plus fidèles amies n'y accordaient aucune importance. Ils ne connaissaient même pas son prénom, elle était prête à le parier. Elle était juste leur jouet, comme beaucoup d'autres dans ce château._

 _En quatrième année, Potter et Black étaient devenues les rois invétérés de Poudlard. Personne, pas même les septième année n'osaient leur tenir tête. James faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, et tout le monde disait qu'il allait devenir le capitaine. Lily savait qu'il le deviendrait, parce que ce type de personne obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait._

 _Elle essuyait leurs critiques comme elle le pouvait, mais c'était plus facile quand ils s'adressaient simplement à Severus car elle n'éprouvait aucun remord à sortir sa baguette pour défendre son meilleur ami. Elle était plus forte à ce moment là, quand on ne la touchait pas personnellement, quand on ne s'attaquait pas à ses cheveux roux ou à ses taches de rousseur, quand on ne se moquait pas de sa petite taille et de ses origines._

 _C'était la seule chose à laquelle Potter n'avait jamais touché, ses origines. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Il était si facile de la traiter de sang-de-bourbe, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Les amis de Severus, eux, ne se gênaient pas, mais Potter, lui, trouvait toujours quelque chose de plus. Il appuyait toujours là où cela faisait vraiment mal, et il insistait. Constamment. Jour après jour._

 _Il passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer ses sorts sur elle avec Sirius Black, comme si elle n'était qu'un mannequin, une vieille cible sur laquelle on peut tout tester, et elle se retrouvait un jour sur trois à l'infirmerie, en pleurs, tolérant de moins en moins ces brimades, maîtrisant de moins en moins cette rage intérieure qu'ils avaient créée._

 _En cinquième année, elle avait pu choisir les cours qu'elle voulait suivre. Elle s'était empressée d'aller voir Rémus Lupin un jour où il était tout seul pour lui demander quels cours avaient choisi ses amis, et elle avait choisi les autres. Ainsi, elle n'avait plus qu'à se méfier dans les couloirs et pendant l'heure des repas. Elle n'avait pas à regarder derrière son épaule en cours de peur que l'un d'eux ne lui lance un sort. Tout était devenu un peu plus supportable ou presque._

 _Et puis Potter l'avait bousculée une nouvelle fois un midi dans le parc, et elle était tombée dans le lac. Il ne l'avait même pas vue. Elle ne savait pas nager. Elle avait failli se noyer. C'était Alice qui l'avait tirée des algues, et encore une fois, Lily avait pleuré. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était invisible, et quand elle ne l'était pas, ils la rabaissaient. Elle n'était rien, rien du tout._

 _Alors un soir, elle avait réfléchi. Qu'est-ce que cela ferait, si pour de vrai, elle n'était plus rien du tout ? Elle s'était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre de son dortoir, les pieds dans le vide, et elle s'était balancée d'avant un arrière plusieurs fois, chaque fois un peu plus fort, chaque fois un peu plus loin. Par un coup du sort incroyable, Mary s'était réveillée à ce moment là et avait distingué sa silhouette dans l'obscurité._

 _Elle s'était levée de son lit d'un bond, et avait attrapé le haut de pyjama de Lily avant de la tirer brusquement par terre et de lui demander en hurlant à quoi elle pensait, et les mots avaient été posés sur chaque larme que James Potter et Sirius Black avaient fait verser à Lily Evans._

 _Mary avait voulu en parler aux professeurs et au directeur, mais Lily l'avait toujours défendue de le faire. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur elle. Potter et Black ne le lui pardonneraient jamais, elle en était sûre, et elle savait que cela n'arrangerait en rien son cas. Les choses empireraient. Ce serait l'horreur._

 _En sixième année, elle les croisait de moins en moins. Potter était occupé avec le Quidditch, il était devenu capitaine, et Sirius Black était devenu batteur, donc ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps en cours, qu'elle ne partageait pas avec eux, ou aux entraînements._

 _En septième année, ils n'avaient même plus l'air de savoir qu'elle existait. Lily passa sereinement ses ASPICs, mais elle n'oublia jamais qu'ils avaient été ses bourreaux. Elle ne baissait plus les yeux quand elle les croisait dans les couloirs, mais elle s'écartait, et ils continuaient de discuter comme si personne n'était passé à côté d'eux. Encore une fois, ils ne voyaient rien. Ils ne voyaient jamais rien._

* * *

J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L

* * *

James était silencieux, mais son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste, il ne pouvait même plus cligner des yeux. Il attendait que Rémus dise quelque chose même s'il savait qu'il avait fini, même s'il savait qu'il avait tout dit.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'histoire se finissait comme cela. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse, un moment où Lily Evans se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si terribles, et il réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire tout simplement parce qu'il avait été odieux avec elle. Il avait failli la pousser au suicide. Rémus ne l'avait pas dit, mais c'était de cette façon que James comprenait l'histoire, et maintenant qu'ils entrecroisaient les faits avec ce que Lily lui avait raconté quelques minutes plus tôt, il comprenait que cela n'était pas arrivé qu'une seule fois.

« Je ne savais pas que... Il s'interrompit, avalant sa salive avec difficulté, la gorge nouée. J'ai vraiment fait ça ?  
\- C'est la version de Lily, répondit simplement Rémus.  
\- Mais la tienne... Toi, tu... Tu m'as vu faire ça ? J'ai fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui ai vraiment fait ça ?  
\- On lui a tous fait ça. Moi je n'ai pas agi, Peter riait, Sirius...  
\- Je ne la voyais même pas... Le coupa James en baissant les yeux. Je ne croyais pas que... Merlin je ne peux même pas me trouver d'excuse, je sais que j'ai fait tout ça. Je le sais parce que je suis un con.  
\- James, tu n'es plus comme ça. Tu n'as pas été comme ça depuis...  
\- Longtemps, termina t-il. Et alors ? J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?! Je suis un putain de danger ! Termina t-il avec rage. »

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse, il se retourna et traversa la maison à grandes enjambées. Ceux qui avaient entendu les cris dans le jardin se retournèrent sur son passage, y comprit Lily, mais il ne les vit pas. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une profonde haine envers lui, une haine qu'il avait déjà depuis un moment, depuis que sa mère, sur son lit de mort, lui avait demandé de continuer à être quelqu'un de bien et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Je suis désolé... Murmura t-il en tenant étroitement la main de Lily dans la sienne. »

C'était probablement la centième fois qu'il le lui disait depuis qu'elle était dans ce lit d'hôpital, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il s'en voulait non seulement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais aussi pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, et il avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve là pour qu'il se reprenne, pour qu'il soit sûr de lui, pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était sûr d'elle.

Il espérait qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour le lui dire. Il espérait qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle demande à Fenwick de se tirer, qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'était plus rien pour elle, mais il osait à peine y penser. Le ferait-elle ? Aurait-elle le courage de le faire ? Aurait-elle le courage de lui faire confiance après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il ne le pensait pas. Il ne se sentait pas digne d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle était une des rares personnes sur cette terre à être capable de tout pardonner, et elle lui avait tout pardonné à lui, mais il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi, car il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner lui même. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il était odieux. Il ne méritait pas ses sentiments.

Il avait rapidement compris qu'elle en avait, et il avait été soulagé de le voir dans ses yeux, parce qu'il en avait aussi, et c'était terrible. C'était comme une tempête qui ravageait tout sur son passage, et James se foutait qu'elle le ravage. Il voulait qu'elle le ravage. Il n'attendait que cela. Il n'attendait que la douleur, il n'attendait que d'avoir la preuve qu'il avait un cœur, et il l'avait maintenant.

Il l'avait à chaque fois que son doigt effleurait le dos de sa main tiède et que Lily ne répondait pas à son étreinte parce qu'elle était inconsciente. Il était ravagé. Perdu. Cassé en deux, et les moitiés ne voulaient pas se recoller.

« Je te promets que si tu me laisses faire, je te rendrai heureuse. Je te le jure Lily, murmura t-il avant d'enfouir sa tête contre sa main. »

Benjy Fenwick était toujours dans la pièce, et il se fichait bien de savoir s'il avait tout entendu. Il espérait que ce soit le cas. Il l'espérait parce que Fenwick avait échoué dans cette mission. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Il aurait dû tout faire pour elle, et James se jura à ce moment là de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't want any settled scores  
I just want you to set me free  
_ _Bored – Billie Eilish_

« Evans a encore demandé de tes nouvelles aujourd'hui, déclara Sirius après avoir trinqué avec James, Rémus, et Peter.  
\- Tu devrais revenir aux réunions, ajouta Rémus alors que James restait silencieux. Elle a reçu ta lettre, tu sais. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais voulu que tu restes chez toi à te morfondre. »

La vérité, c'était qu'il était incapable de faire autre chose. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'il était si odieux qu'il avait pu pousser quelqu'un à préférer la mort à la vie. Il avait l'impression d'être un danger public. Il ne comprenait pas comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas sentir cette même culpabilité oppressante, mais encore une fois, les autres n'avaient pas été aussi monstrueux que lui.

« Cornedrue, vraiment, il faut que tu reviennes. Tu commences à me foutre les jetons, reprit Sirius.  
\- Et à quel moment est-ce que ça paraît bien, au juste, que je revienne ? Les questionna James en les regardant tour à tour. Jamais, répondit-il lui même.  
\- Mais enfin... L'Ordre a besoin de toi, et Lily a... Lily a déjà oublié tout cela !  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai Peter, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Vous vous débrouillez tous très bien sans moi, et elle n'a certainement pas envie de voir mon visage là bas. Elle n'a certainement pas envie de le voir du tout, d'ailleurs.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle demande de tes nouvelles à chaque fois, alors ? Renchérit Sirius.  
\- Parce qu'elle doit attendre le moment où vous lui direz que je me suis fait aplatir le crâne par un cognard pendant un match de quidditch.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je ne crois pas que Lily soit comme ça, intervint Rémus d'une voix grave. Ta lettre l'a vraiment interpellée. Je pense qu'elle veut discuter avec toi.  
\- Lunard a raison. Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai présenté mes excuses ? Elle a souri, et elle m'a servi un verre de whisky-pur-feu, trancha Sirius. »

Il avait l'air fier de lui. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il demandait à quelqu'un de lui pardonner quelque chose. James n'osait pas penser que Lily accepterait ses propres excuses avec autant de facilité, elle avait tellement eu l'air de croire qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce les seuls fois où ils avaient discuté.

Elle s'était montrée si facilement hostile qu'il avait cru que le problème venait d'elle alors qu'il savait maintenant qu'il ne venait que de lui. Uniquement de lui. Et il doutait être un jour capable de ne plus s'en vouloir pour les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites même s'il s'en souvenait à peine. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait la regarder dans les yeux.

Lui écrire une lettre avait été beaucoup plus facile que de se présenter devant elle comme Sirius l'avait fait, mais il n'avait jamais tant confié à quelqu'un ses remords, et il n'avait jamais tant dû réprimer des larmes de dégoût envers lui même.

« Elle a demandé si tu avais reçu sa lettre, aussi, dit Peter. »

James hocha la tête et désigna distraitement la petite enveloppe intacte qui trônait sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'ouvrir quand il avait vu son nom au dos. Il craignait trop ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

« Tu ne l'as pas lue ? L'interrogea Rémus.  
\- Bon dieu, tu ne t'es jamais mis dans un tel état pour qui que ce soit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!  
\- C'est peut-être ça le problème, Patmol, marmonna James. Ce qu'on a fait, c'est grave.  
\- On était jeunes et bêtes. Elle a compris ça.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle a compris, mais pas moi.  
\- Sérieusement Cornedrue, ouvre cette lettre. Si elle s'est donnée la peine de te répondre, c'est qu'elle veut que tu la lises. Tu peux faire ça pour elle, non ? »

Rémus venait de prononcer les mots magiques, et il le savait très bien. James aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se racheter, n'importe quoi pour sentir qu'il méritait au moins un tout petit peu les mots que sa mère avait prononcé avant de mourir, alors il attendit que ses amis quittent son appartement en fin de soirée, et il tourna et retourna l'enveloppe entre ses mains moites avant de l'ouvrir.

 _« James Potter,  
Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai été surprise quand j'ai lu ta lettre. J'ai tout de suite su que j'allais y répondre, mais je ne savais pas comment. J'ai écris une lettre qui ne contenait que des insultes, et puis finalement, je l'ai déchirée. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Rémus m'a dit que tu t'en voulais terriblement. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Et puis j'ai vu la tête que Black faisait, et je me suis dis que j'avais peut-être tort.  
Peut-être que je me suis trompée. Peut-être que je ne te connais pas, finalement. Je ne sais pas. Personne à part moi n'a l'air de croire que tu es si terrible que cela. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit.  
J'aimerais discuter avec toi. Discuter, et peut-être oublier que tout cela est un jour arrivé. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Tu peux me trouver aux Trois Balais tous les vendredis soir. C'est la soirée que je réserve à Mary d'habitude, mais elle ne m'en voudra pas.  
Lily Evans. » _

Il aurait aimé plus que tout ignorer le calendrier, ignorer que ce soir là, Lily Evans était justement aux Trois Balais, mais les mots de sa mère résonnaient dans son esprit et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas la paix. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas regardé la jeune femme dans les yeux, pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas agi comme un homme.

Il attrapa alors sa veste, l'enfila rapidement, souffla pour se donner du courage, et s'extirpa avec difficulté de son appartement pour transplaner devant les Trois Balais. Quand il entra, il la remarqua aussitôt. Elle était assise au bar sur lequel elle s'était appuyée pour donner une petite tape sur l'épaule du barman qu'elle semblait bien connaître. Il prononça quelques mots, et elle se mit à rire avant de se rasseoir correctement et de siroter ce qui ressemblait à un chocolat chaud.

Mary McDonald, elle, était en grande discussion avec un petit groupe, et James remarqua clairement qu'elle essayait de draguer le plus vieux d'entre eux. Mary avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les hommes plus âgés qu'elle, cela amusait beaucoup les maraudeurs qui la taquinaient constamment à ce sujet.

Il détourna son regard d'elle et pris son courage à deux mains pour s'avancer vers Lily. Il redoutait qu'elle le remarque avant qu'il n'arrive à côté d'elle. Il avait besoin de ces minuscules secondes pour se préparer mentalement à voir dans ses yeux à quel point il était une déception, à quel point sa mère s'était fourvoyée à son sujet, et elle les lui laissa, comme si elle savait.

« Ce tabouret est pris ? Demanda t-il lorsqu'il arriva à côté d'elle. »

Elle pivota légèrement, ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise, reposa presque violemment sa tasse de chocolat chaud sur le bar, et secoua enfin la tête.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non, vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle. »

Il y eut un profond malaise pendant quelques secondes, et le barman s'en rendit compte. Il essaya de faire un signe discret pour demander à Lily si tout allait bien, mais James le remarqua. Il remarqua aussi le hochement de tête succinct de la jeune femme, et cela l'apaisa autant que le barman.

« De toutes façons, Mary risque de ne pas revenir s'asseoir là, reprit Lily pour briser la glace avant de désigner son amie d'un signe de tête.  
\- Quel âge il a, à ton avis ? L'interrogea James en parlant de l'homme auquel Mary faisait des oeillades.  
\- Hmmm... J'aurais dit 42... Répondit pensivement Lily.  
\- 42 ? Je penchais pour 45. Est-ce qu'elle a vu qu'il porte une alliance ?  
\- Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?  
\- Il a juré fidélité à quelqu'un et il est en train de flirter avec une autre, répondit James, étonné que Lily ne se formalise pas de ce fait.  
\- Wow. Je ne te pensais pas si prude, Potter, lui renvoya t-elle. »

Elle saisit de nouveau sa tasse de chocolat chaud et en but une longue gorgée avant de la reposer devant l'expression médusée de James.

« Le mariage c'est sacré, reprit-il.  
\- Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ? Lui demanda t-elle très sérieusement.  
\- Non ! Répondit-il si vivement qu'elle fronça les sourcils. Si tu jures fidélité à quelqu'un, tu ne t'amuses à pas aller voir d'autres personnes, c'est tout.  
\- Ok, Potter. J'ai compris. Le mariage est un sujet sensible pour toi, nous ne l'aborderons plus, se moqua t-elle délibérément. Adam, tu peux servir un whisky-pur-feu à James Potter, s'il te plaît ? Il en a bien besoin. »

Elle tapota le comptoir et une minute plus tard, James avalait le contenu de son verre cul-sec. Elle avait raison, il en avait besoin. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir englouti une sacrée dose de courage et il osa enfin aborder le vrai sujet sensible, celui qu'ils avaient tous les deux soigneusement évité.

« A propos de... A propos de tout... Je suis désolé.  
\- Tout ? Quoi, exactement ? De t'être moqué de mes cheveux ? De ma taille ? De mes tâches de rousseur ? Le questionna t-elle en plantant ses yeux inquisiteurs dans les siens.  
\- … D'avoir été la personne la plus odieuse que tu aies rencontrée, répondit-il après avoir déglutit.  
\- Ne te donne pas de titre que tu ne portes pas, Potter.  
\- J'ai été horrible. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je ne sais même pas comment m'excuser, je...  
\- C'est bien. Après deux semaines, tu as fini par venir, trancha t-elle en faisant signe au barman de le servir encore.  
\- Je te devais bien ça.  
\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi moi ? »

Ses yeux soutenaient toujours les siens, et sa chevelure rousse étincelait sous la lumière du vieux pub. James ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui répondre. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne lui trouvait absolument aucun défaut, comment avait-il pu en voir avant ?

Ses cheveux étaient parfaits. Elle était petite, et alors ? Il aimait qu'elle le soit, parce qu'elle avait un toupet, un feu en elle qui lui donnait une telle grandeur qu'il se sentait minuscule. Ses tâches de rousseur étaient à peine visibles, mais elles lui apportaient un certain charme, un charme qu'il aurait voulu voir chez toutes les filles qu'il avait fréquenté jusque là, mais aucune ne l'avait. Aucune n'atteignait ce charisme, cette excellence, cette grâce.

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi. C'est chez moi, que ça ne va pas, lui répondit-il finalement. »

Elle le dévisagea comme pour essayer de démêler le vrai du faux, avec une espèce de méfiance non dissimulée parce que Lily ne dissimulait rien. Il s'en rendit compte ce soir là.

« Rémus m'avait dit que tu t'en voulais. »

On aurait dit qu'elle se parlait à elle même, qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute, et James ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il était venu, il s'était excusé, mais il avait l'impression de lui devoir tellement plus que c'en était ridicule.

« Je ne l'aurais pas cru il y a quelques semaines, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie l'autre jour... Tu as vraiment de sales manières, mais il y a ça, et... Et tu m'as écrit cette lettre, et tu as été capable de t'excuser en face, et je crois que c'est sincère, alors...  
\- Ça l'est. Je t'assure que ça l'est, lui certifia t-il.  
\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre cela derrière nous. Peut-être qu'on pourrait recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. »

James acquiesça silencieusement, et Lily laissa apparaître un sourire. Sirius avait raison. Lily voulait apaiser les tensions, elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser s'en vouloir d'avantage, même s'il la suspectait d'avoir pris un certain plaisir à le voir se flageller mentalement devant elle.

« Je suis Lily Evans, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. »

Le regard sombre de James jongla un instant entre la main fine qu'elle lui présentait et ses deux yeux verts qui le sondaient d'un air candide, et il eut l'impression de tomber de son tabouret quand sa main serra la sienne. Un contact. Un seul contact, et il bascula au fin fond d'elle-même, ressentit ses doutes, et sut qu'elle ressentait les siens aussi.

« James Potter, répondit-il alors qu'elle lâchait sa main.  
\- James Potter... Jamais entendu parler... Marmonna t-elle, faussement désintéressée. »

Elle l'imitait, il le savait, et cela lui arracha un sourire. A elle aussi. Elle essaya de le dissimuler, mais ce fut en vain. Il vit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer lorsqu'elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat chaud, et cela tamisa un peu les flammes qui avaient commencé à le consumer dès qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas l'enfant modèle que sa mère avait toujours voulu avoir.

« Je peux te payer quelque chose à boire, Evans ?  
\- Un autre chocolat chaud sera parfait, merci.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Tu vas être capable de rentrer chez toi après deux comme ça ? Se moqua t-il légèrement.  
\- Déjà ? Tu as seulement tenu deux minutes avant de recommencer à te payer ma tête ?! S'exclama t-elle.  
\- Je... Merlin, je suis désolé, s'empressa t-il de répondre, sincèrement gêné.  
\- Je rigole, Potter ! Le rassura t-elle finalement avec un sourire narquois.  
\- C'est vraiment drôle. Hilarant, commenta t-il avec un sourire contrit. »

Elle gloussa et il se sentit encore un peu mieux. Comment pouvait-elle passer l'éponge sur tout leur passé juste comme ça ? Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter avec lui après l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre ? Il n'en savait rien, il l'admirait juste.

« Je suis supposée ramener Mary ce soir. Une semaine sur deux, c'est elle qui boit. L'autre, c'est moi. Une fois, on s'est emmêlé les pinceaux, et Adam a dû nous prêter sa chambre là haut parce que nous étions incapables de rentrer et qu'il n'arrivait pas à nous faire dire nos adresses assez distinctement pour nous raccompagner lui même, expliqua t-elle.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Quoi, ça t'étonne ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça.  
\- Tu veux dire, que j'aime oublier la guerre, une fois de temps en temps ? On est tous comme ça, Potter. »

Elle était devenue sérieuse tout à coup et son regard s'était assombri. Elle l'avait détourné pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte, mais il le voyait. Elle aussi, elle avait perdu des êtres chers. C'était gravé sur son visage, aussi vrai que c'était gravé sur celui de James.

« Ça fait longtemps, Fenwick et toi ? L'interrogea t-il pour changer de sujet.  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- J'essaie d'apprendre à te connaître, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, poussa sa tasse vide pour prendre celle qu'Adam venait de lui servir et que James venait de lui payer, et y déposa un sucre avant de touiller le chocolat chaud d'un air distrait.

« Ça fait quelques mois. Je l'ai croisé à Scribenpenne un jour, nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis Poudlard, alors nous avions pas mal de choses à nous raconter, et puis voilà. C'est arrivé. »

James hocha mécaniquement la tête. Il avait envie de lui dire de faire attention, mais il ne pouvait pas se l'autoriser. Il savait ce qu'elle lui répondrait. Il savait qu'elle l'enverrait promener, et peut-être qu'elle aurait raison.

« Et toi ?  
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- Tu as bien une copine, ou plusieurs, plaisanta t-elle.  
\- Non. Ni une, ni plusieurs, répondit James avec un léger rire.  
\- Là, tu me mens, pointa t-elle.  
\- Non, je t'assure !  
\- Hmmm... Alors tu es comme Black, c'est ça ? Pas capable de rester en place.  
\- Pas tout à fait, répondit-il en faisant rouler son verre de whisky-pur-feu entre ses mains. Je n'ai juste pas trouvé la bonne personne.  
\- La bonne personne n'existe pas, Potter.  
\- Bien sûr que si.  
\- Merlin, je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais si naïf.  
\- Je ne suis pas naïf, répliqua t-il, un peu piqué dans sa fierté. Mon père a trouvé ma mère. C'était sa personne spéciale, tout le monde en a une.  
\- C'était ? Répéta Lily.  
\- Ils sont décédés tous les deux. La dragoncelle, expliqua t-il avec un détachement feint.  
\- … Je suis désolée pour toi. »

Elle avait l'air de l'être vraiment, comme si elle savait ce que cela faisait, de perdre les deux piliers de sa vie, les deux personnes que l'on croit invincibles et à qui l'on peut confier nos craintes, ou sur qui l'on peut se reposer quand la vie tourne mal, mais il ne lui demanda pas. Il ne lui demanda pas si elle aussi, elle avait perdu ses parents, parce qu'il redoutait sa réponse.

« Je vais rentrer Evans. Je te laisse avec Mary. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part, je ne veux pas la déranger maintenant.  
\- Très bien. A bientôt. Merci d'être venu. »

Il lui signifia d'un signe de tête qu'elle n'avait pas à le remercier pour quoi que ce soit, et il balança quelques gallions sur le bar, bien plus que nécessaire, avant de quitter les Trois Balais, plutôt soulagé. Il avait toujours cet énorme sentiment de culpabilité en lui, mais il savait que de toutes façons, il ne le quitterait pas de si tôt. 

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que les guérisseurs disent ?  
\- Que des bonnes choses, Lunard. Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt. Ils le répètent à chaque fois qu'ils entrent ici, mais elle ne se réveille pas. »

Rémus contourna le lit de Lily et observa son corps inerte pendant quelques minutes. La dernière fois qu'il était venu la voir, elle était agitée. Un médicomage lui avait expliqué qu'elle faisait probablement des cauchemars, ce n'était pas si étonnant après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« On sait qui a fait ça ?  
\- Non, et je doute qu'elle le sache elle-même, répondit James d'une voix blanche. C'est l'un d'entre eux, c'est sûr, mais il vaut mieux pour eux que je ne sache jamais lequel.  
\- D'après Fol Oeil, ils l'auraient attaqué par derrière. Ils ne lui ont laissé aucune chance de se défendre.  
\- Ça t'étonne vraiment, Rémus ? Les mangemorts n'ont aucune règle. »

Le lycanthrope acquiesça d'un air sombre, et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche de la fenêtre. C'était probablement celle que Fenwick occupait la plupart du temps, mais il n'était pas là à ce moment précis. Il avait dû rentrer dormir, et il avait demandé à Rémus de prendre sa place.

« J'ai vu Benjy hier. Il avait l'air horrible. »

James ne répondit pas, mais les traits de son visage se durcirent. Rémus avait abordé le sujet volontairement pour voir la réaction de son meilleur ami, et il n'était pas déçu du voyage. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. C'était bien ce dont ils avaient discuté avec Sirius. James pouvait peut-être duper les autres, mais il ne pouvait pas les duper eux.

« Tu n'es pas là parce que tu te sens mal à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est plus question d'éponger ta culpabilité, je me trompe ? »

Encore une fois, James demeura silencieux. Il s'assit au fond de son fauteuil, les pieds croisés devant lui, et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'était grave. Rémus le voyait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, James, bon sang ! Mais Fenwick a l'air de croire que tu lui as fait ça, et il commence à monter la tête à plusieurs membres de l'Ordre ! Tu devrais dire quelque chose, tu devrais...  
\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu lui faire ça après ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard ? L'interrogea froidement James.  
\- Non, je n'y crois pas une seconde, Sirius et Peter non plus d'ailleurs, mais les autres...  
\- Je m'en fous, de ce que disent les autres, le coupa James.  
\- James, bon dieu, je suis là parce que Fenwick ne veut pas que tu te retrouves tout seul avec elle. C'était moi, ou Fol Oeil. Il va falloir que tu donnes des explications à quelqu'un.  
\- Je ne peux pas, marmonna James les dents serrées.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que la décision appartient à Lily. »

Rémus soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Au point où ils en étaient, il s'attendait à peu près à tout, mais il avait besoin de matière pour pouvoir défendre James auprès des autres. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Fenwick raconter à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était un sacré hasard que James soit celui qui ai trouvé Lily inconsciente dans la rue, et que cette même rue se trouve à deux pas de son appartement, mais visiblement, son meilleur ami n'avait aucune intention de se défendre de ces accusations.

« Il va falloir que tu te réveilles vite, Lily, souffla t-il simplement. »


	5. Chapter 5

_They'd all been warned  
And the walls came down  
They stood there laughing  
They're not laughing anymore  
_ _The Walls came down – The Calls_

« Arrête de me distraire, Evans, tu veux ? S'enquit James alors qu'ils étaient en train d'élaborer un nouveau plan d'attaque pour l'Ordre avec Fol Oeil et Peter. »

Lily avait passé près d'une demie heure à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, et la plupart du temps, elle finissait par lui échapper et par rouler sur la table, sur les parchemins de James qui s'efforçait de ne pas paraître trop irrité par son comportement parce qu'il savait qu'il méritait bien qu'elle l'embête un peu.

« Moi, je te distrais ? Tu as déchiré je ne sais combien de parchemins depuis que nous sommes arrivés, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.  
\- Personne n'arrivera à se concentrer si vous continuer de vous chamailler, intervint Fol Oeil. Est-ce que j'ai encore besoin de préciser que tout ça, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ?  
\- Non, répondirent tous les deux en choeur, un peu honteux.  
\- Pourquoi faisons nous un plan d'attaque, de toutes façons ? Nous n'arrivons même pas à les trouver. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est quand et où ils vont attaquer, ajouta Peter, maussade. »

Fol Oeil lui jeta un regard dépité et se mit à griffonner sur son parchemin pendant que James fixait son ami d'un air songeur.

« Il a raison, Aly.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Potter ?  
\- Ca ne sert à rien de chercher où ils se cachent. C'est le job des aurors, ça. Nous devrions plutôt améliorer notre défense, faire en sorte qu'ils n'arrivent pas à mener leurs attaques à bien. La prochaine sera à Gringotts, ils vont probablement essayer de piller les coffres des nés moldus, il faut empêcher ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? L'interrogea Lily.  
\- Je pense que le plus important, c'est de nous y préparer. Il ne faut pas que nous perdions encore un membre, nous avons besoin de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, il faut faire quelque chose. Tu pourrais nous entraîner, Maugrey.  
\- Tu ne vas pas aimer mes méthodes, Potter.  
\- Je ne vais pas aimer les leurs non plus, quand je serai face à eux, répliqua James.  
\- Je pense qu'il a raison, intervint Lily. Nous avons besoin de cours. La plupart d'entre nous n'avons pas lancé de sorts défensifs ou offensifs depuis Poudlard, et en dehors de cela, James, Sirius, et Alice sont probablement les seuls à être capable de tenir le coup pendant une course poursuite. Nous manquons d'exercice, et ça peut nous être fatal. »

Assis autour de la grosse table en bois du quartier général, James et Lily se jetèrent un regard entendu. Peter, lui, semblait d'avantage redouter les entraînements de Fol Oeil que les assauts des mangemorts. Maugrey, lui, avait l'air un peu perplexe.

« C'est bien, tout cela, mais quand allons-nous organiser ces entraînements ?  
\- Le soir, répondit James, enthousiaste.  
\- Certains d'entre nous travaillent le soir, Potter. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'avoir hérité d'une fortune et d'avoir pour seule préoccupation de la gérer.  
\- Nous ferons des séances de rattrapages le matin pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas le soir.  
\- Ça me paraît correct, affirma Lily.  
\- Bien, mais qui va s'occuper des entraînements quand je ne serai pas là ?  
\- Nous avons des aurors. Kingsley peut s'en charger.  
\- J'imagine que tu as pensé à tout, Potter. »

James esquissa un léger sourire satisfait et leva sa baguette pour renvoyer tous les parchemins qu'il avait sorti dans le tiroir d'une vieille commode aux pieds rongés par les mites qui trônait dans le salon du quartier général.

« La discussion est close, alors.  
\- Pour aujourd'hui. Il va falloir que je parle de tout cela avec Albus, affirma Maugrey.  
\- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais rentrer, déclara Lily en enfilant sa veste.  
\- Fais attention Evans. Ils nous surveillent. Je te raccompagnerais si je ne devais pas filer directement au Ministère, mais... Fol œil s'interrompit et grimaça.  
\- Potter va s'en charger, dit-elle alors. »

Surpris, James haussa les sourcils, mais quand Maugrey lui jeta un coup d'oeil, il acquiesça rapidement. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer sa chance de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, même s'il était profondément étonné qu'elle le lui demande. Certes, ils avaient pu discuter un peu aux Trois Balais, mais James n'était pas dupe. Cela ne faisait pas disparaître de la mémoire de Lily les sept années d'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre.

Parfois, quand il la regardait, il avait encore l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait, que tout n'était pas oublié comme elle avait voulu le lui faire croire quand ils s'étaient retrouvés aux Trois Balais, mais il se disait que ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de temps, et il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet. Il doutait qu'elle le veuille elle même.

Alors il faisait semblant de ne s'apercevoir de rien, de ne pas voir sa mâchoire se serrer quand il pénétrait dans une pièce où elle était déjà, et de ne pas voir ses doigts se recroqueviller dans ses poings quand il prenait la parole. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils prenaient un nouveau départ, non ? Pourquoi aurait-elle menti ?

« Bon, Cornedrue, on se voit demain soir. A bientôt Lily, les salua Peter suivit de près par Fol Oeil.  
\- Salut Queudver. »

James s'assura qu'il avait bien pris sa baguette, et il entreprit de suivre ses deux collègues, mais Lily l'arrêta et pointa la cheminée du doigt.

« Je pensais plutôt emprunter le réseau de cheminée. Il n'est pas condamné, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pas de notre côté. Personne ne peut entrer, mais on peut sortir. Tu as de la poudre ? »

Elle attrapa une petite bourse dans son sac et la secoua devant le nez du jeune homme qui haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de l'âtre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de débarquer au milieu du salon que partageaient Lily et Fenwick, mais il n'allait certainement pas la contrarier encore.

« C'est quoi l'adresse ? Il vaut mieux que j'y aille avant toi, au cas où...  
\- 2 Impasse du tisseur, répondit-elle en versant un peu de poudre de cheminette dans la main qu'il tendait. »

Quand James entra dans la cheminée, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard étrange de Lily avant de prononcer l'adresse et de débouler au milieu d'un minuscule salon miteux. Il y avait des étagères de livres partout, et un gros fauteuil vert foncé complètement défoncé qu'il manqua de percuter en émergeant de l'âtre.

Plus il balayait les lieux des yeux, moins il imaginait Lily Evans y vivre. Avait-il mal répété l'adresse qu'elle lui avait fournie ? La demeure ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était tout simplement pas elle, et en s'approchant des étagères de livres, il se rendit compte que les titres sur les reliures renvoyaient, pour la plupart, à de la magie noire. Il fronça les sourcils, jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière son épaule pour voir si Lily arrivait, puis il s'avança vers ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine.

Elle était dans un piètre état. De la vaisselle était entassée dans le lavabo depuis probablement plusieurs jours, l'odeur qui en émanait était particulièrement désagréable. Les placards, qui avaient dû être blancs un jour, étaient jaunis et certains d'entre eux n'avaient même plus de poignée. Le store au dessus de l'évier était à moitié fermé, mais quand James voulut l'ouvrir il reçut un violent coup sur la tête.

Il reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard. Il était assis dans le fauteuil vert, et Lily était debout en face de lui, les bras croisés, à l'observer avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'hésitation. James esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'une épaisse corde était enroulée autour de lui et entravait ses mouvements. Il essaya de parler, mais quelqu'un devait lui avoir jeté un assurdiato car le son de sa propre voix ne lui parvenait pas aux oreilles.

« Merci Lily, entendit-il. »

C'était une voix grave qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne voyait même pas à qui elle appartenait, car l'homme se tenait derrière lui. Les yeux verts de Lily se levèrent sur lui avec toujours autant d'hésitation, mais aussi un dégoût qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher. James essayait d'attirer son attention, de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, de lui hurler de le détacher, mais elle n'entendait rien et elle avait l'air de ne rien vouloir entendre. Ses soupçons avaient soudain pris forme.

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi, répondit-elle à l'homme. »

Elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de James, et cette fois, il comprit. Il comprit ce qu'il faisait ici. Lily Evans ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il y avait, dans ses yeux, une douleur vive qui le bouscula. Il réalisa à ce moment là que ses excuses ne valaient rien, qu'elles ne pouvaient rien valoir comparé aux moqueries qu'elle avait dû endurer alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente qui cherchait à se construire. Il l'avait ébranlée.

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle tournerait la page juste comme ça, juste après une lettre, et quelques mots qui exprimaient son remord ? C'était trop facile, bien trop facile. Il arrêta de se débattre. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui réservait, il le méritait sûrement.

« Je vais l'apporter au seigneur des ténèbres. Il me récompensera pour ça, je pourrais peut-être te sauver, je...  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir ça, Severus, le coupa t-elle sèchement.  
\- Mais...  
\- Je suis dans l'autre camp, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Lui martela t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me protèges, ni maintenant, ni jamais. C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Ne t'approches plus de moi. Plus jamais. Tu as ce que tu voulais, le dernier Potter, maintenant, c'est terminé. »

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, jeta un dernier regard hésitant vers James, puis elle mis un pied à l'intérieur de la cheminée, et disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. James comprenait un peu mieux, maintenant. Les deux amis de longue date s'étaient réunis autour de leur seul ennemi commun : lui même.

Il ne semblait plus y avoir aucun attachement entre Lily et Severus Rogue. Quelque chose avait l'air cassé, et quand le jeune partisan de Voldemort contourna le fauteuil vert et s'aperçut que James était conscient, il sembla agacé qu'il eut été témoin de cet échange froid qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

« Alors Potter, ça fait quoi de changer de place ? L'interrogea t-il la mâchoire crispée. »

James ne répondit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, de toutes manières, et il n'avait aucune envie de lui donner la satisfaction de lui montrer que son sort de mutisme avait été parfaitement exécuté. Il se contenta de regarder fixement une rangée de livres. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni de toute sa vie.

Personne ne savait où il était, Lily Evans l'avait laissé là, et Severus Rogue avait un plan qui le conduirait droit vers la mort. Il n'avait probablement plus beaucoup de temps, mais peut-être que c'était de cette façon, que son histoire était censée se terminer. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait que de cette manière qu'il pouvait payer son arrogance et son attitude méprisable envers les autres. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait que comme ça, qu'il pouvait être le jeune homme modèle que sa mère avait toujours voulu qu'il soit.

Il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Lily. Il avait créé cette haine qui l'avait mené à une telle décision. Il était le seul responsable. Il aurait juste voulu qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il l'aurait compris. Ou peut-être pas, mais au moins, il aurait su.

Il pouvait cultiver la haine qu'il ressentait envers Rogue, car elle était mutuelle et les torts étaient partagés. Severus avait voulu révéler aux élèves de Poudlard que Rémus était un loup-garou. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois, et ce malgré l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore. Sa seule réelle motivation était de faire du tort au groupe, mais c'était la vie de Rémus qu'il aurait fichu en l'air, et James n'avait jamais pu le laisser faire une telle chose.

Il s'en était pris à lui, régulièrement, avec Sirius. Ils lui avaient rendu la vie dure. C'était en partie pour cela que les autres élèves de Poudlard ne s'étaient jamais frottés à eux, parce qu'ils avaient vu ce que Severus Rogue endurait. Ils l'avaient tous vu, pendu en l'air dans le parc, James et Sirius se moquant délibérément de lui avec une cruauté adolescente qui faisait froid dans le dos. Ils avaient tous rit. C'était plus facile que de les arrêter.

« Profite de ta soirée. C'est la dernière que tu passes dans ce monde, lui lança Severus d'une voix traînante. »

Il attrapa les deux baguettes qui trônaient sur la table du salon, James reconnut la sienne, et il disparut dans la cuisine. Une porte claqua, et puis il n'y eut plus un bruit. Le jeune maraudeur était seul. Il balaya la pièce des yeux à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver, mais les seuls objets tranchants dans la pièce étaient en hauteur et loin d'être à sa portée. Finalement, il n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner sans se battre. Euphémia n'aurait pas voulu ça. Elle n'aurait pas voulu le voir baisser les bras.

Il essaya longuement de dénouer les cordes de ses poignets, mais il parvint simplement à s'écorcher au sang. Alors c'était sûrement là, que son chemin s'arrêtait. C'était de cette façon qu'il allait mourir. Rattrapé par des querelles d'enfance. Il n'était plus le même, comme l'avait une fois souligné Rémus, mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas devenu assez bon pour compenser. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait même pas de compensation possible. C'était terminé, c'était simplement terminé, et il l'avait mérité. 

* * *

James donna un violent coup dans le distributeur de nourriture de Sainte-Mangouste et attrapa les deux chocogrenouilles qui tombèrent avant de se rediriger vers la chambre de Lily. Il allait entrer lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius à l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'arrêta et lança l'une des confiserie à son ami quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Patmol ?  
\- Je suis venu voir comment les choses évoluent.  
\- Rien de plus depuis hier. Rémus a passé la nuit ici.  
\- Je sais. Je l'ai vu ce matin. »

Sirius était rarement sérieux, mais ce jour là, il l'était, et James savait pourquoi. Il avait su dès qu'il l'avait vu dans le couloir. Rémus l'avait envoyé. Il était conscient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir obtenir la vérité de la bouche de James sans être obligé d'attendre celle de Lily.

« Il y a du remue-ménage dans l'Ordre.  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, lui fit remarquer James.  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est la première fois que les gens parlent sur toi. Fenwick est en train de foutre la merde, et tu restes là, à le regarder faire.  
\- Elle a besoin de moi.  
\- Non, au point où on en est, c'est toi qui a besoin d'elle, je t'assure, car si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, si je n'arrive pas à calmer les autres, ils vont te virer de l'Ordre, le prévint Sirius en haussant la voix pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison.  
\- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Protesta James.  
\- Bien sur qu'ils le peuvent ! S'exclama Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils vont vouloir continuer à travailler avec quelqu'un en qui ils n'ont pas confiance ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de parler avec les aurors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu ne lui as rien fait !  
\- Peut-être que si ! S'écria James. »

Sirius se tut et sonda son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ignorait chez James. Rien du tout. Pas une seule facette de sa personnalité ne lui était étrangère, alors il pouvait bien se sentir coupable d'avoir envoyé Lily à Sainte-Mangouste, Sirius savait qu'il ne l'était pas.

James rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital de la jeune femme, et son meilleur ami le suivit. Il n'y avait personne. Fenwick n'était pas revenu, et c'était tant mieux. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient envie de le voir maintenant. Sirius n'était pas prêt à lâcher. Il était venu pour avoir la vérité, et il repartirait avec.

« Laisse moi t'aider.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Cornedrue, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Il me manque seulement quelques éléments.  
\- Tu sais ? L'interrogea James en se retournant vers lui, surpris.  
\- Bien sûr que je sais, affirma Sirius avant de secouer lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Tu crois que je ne te connais pas, ou quoi ? Elle s'est disputée avec Fenwick ce soir là, et tu as couché avec elle. »

James resta planté devant son meilleur ami, incapable de bouger, les yeux figés dans les siens, gris et profonds, avant que la panique ne l'envahisse.

« Tu ne peux pas en parler. Ce n'était pas... Elle a flippé. Elle a flippé et elle est partie, tu ne peux pas leur dire. Si Fenwick l'apprend, elle...  
\- Je ne vais pas leur dire ça, le coupa Sirius en balayant ses remarques de la main. Lily a déjà bien assez souffert comme ça. Je trouverai quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, après ?  
\- On s'est disputé. Elle a dit qu'elle... Qu'elle ne voulait pas... Qu'elle n'était pas en état de décider de ce qu'elle voulait. Je l'ai laissée partir. Il était tard, ce n'était pas sûr, j'aurais dû... Je...  
\- James. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Répéta Sirius avec insistance.  
\- J'ai voulu la rattraper, répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait habituellement. C'était trop tard. Ils l'avaient déjà eue. Je l'ai trouvée par terre. Je l'ai directement amenée ici. C'est tout. Je n'ai vu personne. »

James regardait le visage de Lily. Il ne pouvait plus feindre ses remords. Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dits avant que la jeune femme quitte l'appartement de James, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas été pensés une seule seconde.

« Je vais leur dire que nous étions chez toi, elle et moi, reprit Sirius.  
\- Rémus et Dorcas savent que ce n'est pas vrai.  
\- Ils ne diront rien aux autres.  
\- Personne ne va croire que tu aurais pu me défendre depuis le début et que tu as attendu autant de temps pour le faire, lui fit remarquer James à juste titre.  
\- Je leur dirais que nous avions trop bu et que j'avais complètement oublié. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Quand Lily se réveillera, tu n'auras qu'à lui raconter ça, comme ça elle s'appuiera sur cette version et Fenwick ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.  
\- Personne ne va gober ça, Patmol...  
\- On s'en fout, qu'ils me croient ou non. Il faut juste semer le doute. »

James ne répondit pas. Sirius avait peut-être raison. C'était sûrement la seule manière de sauver la relation de Lily, qu'elle ne se réveille pas devant une vie qui vole en éclat, et que les autres cessent de le suspecter d'avoir trafiqué quelque chose.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pensent que je pourrais lui avoir fait du mal ? Osa demander James sans toutefois être sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.  
\- Ils connaissent votre passé. Fenwick dit que Lily était froide avec toi. Il raconte à qui veut l'entendre que tu as recommencé à la harceler. »

James eut soudainement envie d'écraser son poing dans le mur, mais il resta stoïque, assis sur sa chaise, à guetter le moindre mouvement de paupière de Lily.

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'en croit pas un mot, le rassura Sirius.  
\- Mais les autres, si.  
\- Pas tous. Mary est... Mary et Alice sont inquiètes pour Lily, mais elles ne prennent pas parti. Dorcas est de notre côté, Emmeline aussi. Les autres sont plus indécis... Avec ma version, peut-être que je pourrais les convaincre. En attendant, ne parle pas avec Fenwick. Ce sale troll espère juste que tu vas perdre ton sang froid.  
\- Bien sûr. Il pense réellement que c'est à cause de moi, qu'elle est là. »

Fenwick avait beau être un salaud, James ne pouvait pas moins le comprendre. A ses yeux, il cachait quelque chose, et c'était la vérité. Il avait raison. James cachait la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Lily, et il cachait les autres qu'ils avaient passé à discuter dans le petit jardin du quartier général de l'Ordre, celles pendant lesquels ils avaient appris à se regarder d'une nouvelle façon, celles qui les avaient fait tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il cachait tout ce qui pouvait nuire à Lily, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

_You must ask yourself what you really want in life  
You must trust in me when I tell you it's alright  
It's alright tonight  
It's alright tonight  
_ _More Mountains – Lana Del Rey_

James avait jeté un coup d'oeil dans tous les recoins, mais il n'avait rien vu, rien trouvé qui pourrait l'aider. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, et il ne pouvait même pas crier pour appeler à l'aide car le sort de mutisme que Rogue lui avait jeté persistait. Il faisait encore nuit, c'était à peu près tout ce à quoi il s'accrochait. Il savait que tant que le jour ne se levait pas, il lui restait encore de l'espoir.

Cependant, le soleil se leva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Rogue pouvait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, et James savait qu'il serait suivi de Voldemort. Il ne lui donnerait aucune chance. Il ne le détacherait pas. Il le tuerait ici, sur ce fauteuil, et il savourerait cette nouvelle victoire, celle d'avoir réussi à tuer le fils des Potters.

Bientôt, les rayons du soleil vinrent l'aveugler. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, maintenant. Il était une cible de choix pour les mangemorts et il leur était servi sur un plateau d'argent. C'était terminé, et il songea qu'il préférait mourir de cette façon que de la dragoncelle, comme ses parents, ou d'une autre maladie. La vieillesse ne l'attirait pas non plus. Peut-être qu'il était destiné à ça, à avoir une vie courte, simplement, et ce n'était pas si terrible, quand on y pensait.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de regretter quoi que ce soit, à part son attitude envers Lily. Mis à part cela, il avait vécu la vie qu'il avait voulu. Il avait prouvé au monde magique qu'il n'était pas qu'un nom, qu'il n'était pas que le fils des Potters, et qu'il comptait bien essayer de faire bouger les choses. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire, mais d'autres l'auraient. Sirius l'aurait. Peter et Rémus l'auraient. Ils feraient tout pour effacer les inégalités. Ils se battraient pour ce pour quoi James était mort, il le savait.

« Finite. »

Il entendit une voix, douce, mais ferme, et puis les cordes se délièrent autour de ses poignets, autour de son corps. Il crut d'abord que c'était la fin du parcours, la fin de sa vie, mais il ouvrit les yeux et croisa pendant un bref instant ceux de Lily Evans.

« Dépêche toi. Ils pourraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Elle n'osait plus le regarder. Elle l'aida à se libérer des cordes, et James ne parla pas. Il l'observa sans rien dire parce qu'il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait pour lui. Il avait vu l'hésitation dans ses yeux, mais il avait aussi vu la détermination, l'envie d'en finir, cette satisfaction, celle d'avoir enfin le dessus, d'être maître de sa vie, et maintenant, elle était là. Elle était revenue.

Elle ne le laissa pas seul dans la cheminée. Elle attrapa sa main et le tira avec elle à l'intérieur de l'âtre, et ensemble, ils disparurent. Il n'entendit pas le mot qu'elle avait prononcé, mais il fut certain que la maison dans laquelle il venait de débarquer était celle de ses parents car la première chose sur laquelle ses yeux sombres tombèrent fut un cadre, posé sur un buffet.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de famille. A l'arrière plan, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux roux flamboyants avaient les deux mains posées sur les épaules de sa fille dont les yeux verts étincelaient de bonheur. A côté d'eux, dans la même position, se tenaient un petit homme à l'air jovial et une jeune femme blonde dont le sourire semblait forcé.

La famille de Lily Evans. Elle lâcha sa main au moment où il commençait à avancer vers le buffet, inexplicablement attiré par ce cliché sur lequel ses doigts se crispèrent. Il la reconnaissait, là, la petite fille à laquelle il avait fait vivre l'enfer. Tout lui revenait en tête. Tout. Il se rappelait de ses cheveux roux qu'elle coiffait toujours avec un énorme serre-tête qu'il trouvait horrible. Il se rappelait de cet air naïf qu'elle arborait toujours et dont il se moquait perpétuellement. Elle avait l'air idiote. Du moins, il l'avait pensé.

Il déglutit et se retourna vers elle, le cadre toujours entre les mains. Il était à présent presque aussi traumatisé qu'elle par ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il aurait préféré ne pas se rappeler. Il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance, mais elle était là, cette petite fille. Elle était sur la photo, et devant lui, et la seule différence était ce sourire, celui qu'il avait fait disparaître.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? L'interrogea t-il. »

Lily déglutit et se rua vers les fenêtres pour fermer les rideaux. Elle lança également une multitude de sorts de protection sur la maison, et James devina que Severus était familier avec celle-ci, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne viendrait pas la chercher, qu'il ne la vendrait pas. Il savait ce qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix quand il lui avait juré qu'il la protégerait. Lily ne risquait rien.

« Parce que je voulais que tu meurs, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
\- Non, je... Je voulais dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue ? »

Cette fois, elle croisa son regard. Elle le sonda pendant un long moment, curieuse, puis elle lui arracha le cadre des mains et le reposa sur le buffet.

« Parce qu'ils allaient te tuer, répondit-elle.  
\- Est-ce que tu ne viens pas de dire que c'est ce que tu voulais ? »

Elle resta dos à lui, à contempler la photo sans rien dire, et James eut l'impression de se voir un peu en elle à ce moment là. Il pouvait presque entendre ses pensées tellement elles lui semblaient claires. Elle ne voulait pas être une déception pour sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais été une mauvaise personne, et elle ne voulait pas le devenir.

« Vas t-en. »

Elle avait commencé à pleurer, James l'entendit dans sa voix, et il ne put se résoudre à bouger. Il était comme scotché au carrelage de la maison. Elle porta sa main à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, mais des sanglots la secouaient, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait faire quelque chose. Il aurait pu s'excuser, mais il savait que cela ne servait plus à rien.

Il sursauta quand elle reprit le cadre dans ses mains et qu'elle se retourna rapidement pour le balancer par terre, entre eux, et que les morceaux de verre éclatèrent tout autour de lui. Elle n'était plus la petite fille de la photo.

« Vas t-en ! S'écria t-elle de nouveau. »

Il eut un mouvement de recul et il hésita un instant à lui obéir, mais quand elle s'écrasa par terre, que ses genoux s'écorchèrent sur les morceaux de verre, et que sa baguette roula jusqu'à ses pieds, il se baissa simplement pour l'attraper, et la pointa vers le sol.

« Reparo. »

Il avait rarement utilisé la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre, mais les seules fois où il avait pris celle de Sirius ou de Rémus, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à lancer un sort correctement. Celle de Lily, en revanche, l'avait immédiatement accepté, et les morceaux de verre s'étaient tous rapidement recollés entre eux.

Il se pencha, pris le cadre dans ses mains, et s'accroupit devant Lily pour le lui tendre. Elle ne l'attrapa pas immédiatement. Elle se cachait derrière ses mains. Il était la dernière personne devant laquelle elle aurait voulu pleurer, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il devait voir ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait voir le cataclysme qu'il avait causé.

« Pars s'il te plaît, lui dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut attrapé le cadre. »

Il acquiesça simplement, laissa sa baguette à ses pieds, et quitta la maison qui avait autrefois appartenu à la famille Evans. Sur le perron, il transplana immédiatement dans le manoir de ses parents. Il n'avait pas la tête à rentrer chez lui, et comme il devinait Lily, toujours assise sur le carrelage froid de son salon, le cadre entre les mains, il attrapa la photo de sa propre famille qui trônait dans l'entrée et s'affala sur le canapé en la contemplant.

« Je suis désolé, maman, murmura t-il. »

Son index passa doucement sur le visage angélique de celle qui l'avait mis au monde, et il soupira. L'odeur familière qui flottait dans l'air lui rappelait son enfance. Les parties de quidditch dans le jardin, les déjeuners tardifs le dimanche, les heures passées à discuter avec sa mère de ce qu'il avait appris à Poudlard, de ce qu'ils espéraient pour le monde à venir, de leurs craintes... Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cela.

« Maître... Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demanda un minuscule elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître devant lui sans que James n'ait pu voir d'où il venait.  
\- Non, Tingle, merci. Le manoir n'a pas bougé. Tu as fait du bon travail. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.  
\- Tingle ne peut pas se reposer monsieur. Tingle doit faire le ménage dans la bibliothèque.  
\- La bibliothèque peut attendre. Papa et maman ne voudraient pas que tu t'épuises à la tâche. »

Le petit être eut l'air déçu, mais il hocha la tête aussi bas que possible et s'éclipsa. James resta là un moment et il s'endormit sur le canapé bercé par les odeurs de son enfance et par les souvenirs qui ne le quittaient pas.

« Où est-ce que tu étais passé hier ? On t'a attendu toute la nuit ! S'exclama Sirius lorsque James pénétra dans le quartier général de l'Ordre. »

Tous les membres étaient déjà là, dispersés dans la maison, à discuter entre eux de ce nouvel entraînement que Maugrey avait mis en place et qui les inquiétait autant qu'il les réjouissait. James croisa brièvement le regard de Lily Evans avant qu'elle ne détourne le sien. Elle était debout à côté de Benjy Fenwick et feignait s'intéresser à la conversation qu'il avait engagé avec le professeur Dumbledore.

« Je... Merde. C'était la pleine lune, se rappela t-il soudainement. J'ai eu un contre-temps, je... Je suis désolé.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Rémus qui venait de les rejoindre accompagné de Peter.  
\- Des problèmes au manoir, avec Tingle, inventa rapidement James. J'ai dû rester là bas toute la nuit, et j'avais oublié. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard peu convaincu, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'insister. Le professeur Dumbledore invitait tout le monde à s'asseoir autour de la grande table du salon.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon vieux, le rassura Rémus en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

James esquissa un sourire désolé pour toute réponse, puis il attrapa une chaise et s'y assit. La réunion fut animée, mais James n'écouta pas un seul mot. Il griffonnait distraitement sur son parchemin en jetant, de temps à autre, des regards vers Lily Evans qui gardait la tête obstinément baissée vers le petit carnet sur lequel elle prenait des notes.

Dès qu'il vit ses camarades se lever pour aller chercher des bouteilles de bièraubeurres, signe que la réunion avait pris fin, il suivit Lily des yeux. Il espérait qu'elle sortirait, qu'il pourrait la trouver seule un moment, mais cela aurait été bien trop simple.

Elle restait collée à Fenwick comme un bernique à son rocher, et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Une discussion avec lui était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, il le savait bien, mais il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'ils réussiraient à se faire confiance. C'était crucial. L'Ordre avait besoin qu'aucun membre ne se méfie d'un autre. C'était de cette façon qu'il fonctionnait.

« Mary, tu crois que tu pourrais attirer Evans dehors un moment ? Glissa James à l'oreille de son amie en passant derrière elle.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux parler avec Lily ? L'interrogea t-elle en le regardant suspicieusement.  
\- Je ne lui veux aucun mal, répondit-il rapidement. Justement. J'aimerais juste que tout cela cesse. J'ai été con, je le sais, et elle a toujours cette image de moi en tête. Je voudrais que ça change. On ne peut pas se permettre de se méfier les uns des autres.  
\- Elle a le droit de ne pas t'apprécier, James. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde te...  
\- Je sais qu'elle a le droit ! La coupa t-il. Et je la laisserai faire après lui avoir parlé. »

Mary soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait nettement entendre ses menaces sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de les prononcer. S'il touchait à un seul de ses cheveux roux, il était mort. Finalement, elle soupira et traversa la pièce pour aller murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. Une minute plus tard, James les rejoignait dehors.

« Tu as cinq minutes, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant le torse avant de passer devant lui pour rejoindre les autres sous le regard ahuri de Lily.  
\- Ne sois pas en colère contre elle, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de t'amener là, déclara James.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. »

Elle le contourna pour suivre Mary a l'intérieur de la maisonnette, mais les doigts de James se refermèrent sur son poignet et elle s'immobilisa, son regard hostile jonglant entre sa main et ses yeux sombres.

« Ça suffit, Evans. »

La fermeté dans sa voix étonna la jeune femme. Il avait pris des pincettes, jusque là, parce qu'il s'en voulait encore pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, et c'était toujours le cas, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait faire quelque chose car cette histoire le rongeait au moins autant qu'elle la rongeait elle, il pouvait le voir, et cela allait tôt ou tard commencer à déteindre sur l'Ordre et sur leurs missions. Ils devaient être capable de travailler ensemble sans avoir peur qu'on leur plante un couteau dans le dos, et ils ne pouvaient pas le faire tant qu'ils n'avaient pas réglé leurs problèmes.

« Lâche moi. »

Il n'eut pas à le faire car elle se dégagea elle même de son étreinte et dégaina rapidement sa baguette qu'elle brandit juste devant sa figure. James ne fut même pas surpris, il n'eut pas non plus peur, cela lui était égal, qu'elle lui lance un sort. Elle pouvait bien utiliser le doloris, même, il s'en fichait éperdument, du moment que cela calmait sa peine et la rage qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lui demanda t-il.  
\- Que tu sortes la tienne.  
\- Je ne vais pas faire ça.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu aimais le faire, avant. Montrer à tout le monde comme tu étais doué, tous ces sorts spéciaux que tu savais lancer, tous ceux que tes copains et toi inventiez.  
\- Je ne suis plus la même personne, Evans, et tu le sais. »

Elle lâcha un rire ironique et lui appuya la baguette contre le torse. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il soutenait son regard, mais il avait du mal à gérer toute cette peine qu'il voyait à l'intérieur.

« Si tu comptes me jeter un sort, fais le une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on en finisse, l'encouragea t-il de nouveau. »

Il crut qu'elle allait le faire, l'espace d'un instant, mais au lieu de cela, elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et lui flanqua la gifle la plus magistrale qu'on lui ait mise dans toute sa vie. Certes, il n'en avait pas reçu beaucoup, mais sa grand-mère avait eu la main leste autrefois. Il ne se souvenait pas que c'était si douloureux.

« C'est tout ? L'interrogea t-il en se frottant la joue. »

Elle se tenait la main et se tortillait dans tous les sens. Visiblement, elle s'était fait mal durant le processus, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se ruer sur lui de nouveau, et il se laissa faire, encore. Il ne chercha même pas à esquiver ses coups, et quand elle eut terminé, quand elle eut enfin déchargé toute sa colère et qu'elle se fut assise sur la marche du perron, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« J'espère que tu as eu mal, murmura t-elle en se massant les poignets.  
\- Tu as un sacré crochet.  
\- Mon père m'a appris à me défendre quand j'étais plus jeune.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas botté le derrière comme ça, à Poudlard ?  
\- Parce que tu m'aurais fait bien pire, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. »

Il grimaça et ils se fixèrent un long moment. Largement trop longtemps. Mais Lily put voir ses remords, il le sentit. Il ne se cachait plus. Pour la première fois, ils se comprenaient vraiment. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui dire qu'il était désolé. Lily ne voulait plus entendre ses excuses. Elle voulait autre chose. Elle voulait qu'il ne lui mente pas, qu'il ne soit plus celui qu'elle connaissait avant. Seulement ça.

« Nous ne sommes plus des ennemis maintenant. Il faut que nous nous fassions confiance.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Potter.  
\- Je ne le fais pas pour moi, je le fais pour l'Ordre. Essayons de simplifier les choses.  
\- Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai voulu te faire du mal, je... Je t'assure que si tu recommences, je ne répondrais plus de moi-même.  
\- Je ne compte pas recommencer, lui assura t-il. J'ai compris qu'il vaut mieux t'avoir dans mon camp plutôt que de te voir dans l'autre.  
\- Alors laisse moi. Laisse moi juste du temps pour... Laisse moi juste régler toute cette histoire avec moi même, et peut-être que... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'arriverais à lâcher prise. »

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Il y avait déjà un lien entre eux sur lequel ni Lily, ni James ne pouvaient poser de mot. Ils le sentaient, simplement. Ils pourraient se faire confiance, mais la jeune femme ne savait simplement pas quand.

Elle ne savait pas quand elle cesserait de le regarder comme le bourreau qu'il avait été pour elle. Elle ne savait pas quand elle cesserait d'avoir cet espèce de sursaut désagréable quand il entrait dans une pièce, ce frisson glaçant quand ses yeux sombres se posaient sur elle. Elle savait simplement qu'à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec lui, elle cessait de le voir comme l'adolescent cruel qu'il lui avait semblé être auparavant.

« Je sais que tu vas y arriver, parce que je vais t'aider, lui dit-il en souriant légèrement.  
\- Comment tu vas faire ça ? S'inquiéta t-elle.  
\- Je vais te faire rire. Je vais te faire sourire comme sur cette photo, celle qu'il y avait chez tes parents l'autre jour. »

Elle l'observa comme s'il était fou. Elle secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel, et se redressa. Il savait qu'elle était convaincu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui redonner son insouciance, celle qu'il lui avait volée, mais elle se trompait.

« J'arrive toujours à obtenir ce que je veux, Evans, lui rappela t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le salon. »

Il ne le vit pas, mais il lui arracha un sourire. Pas celui qu'il y avait sur la photo, mais un autre. Un sourire de dépit. Il n'avait pas perdu cette confiance en lui qu'elle lui avait toujours envié, et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Peut-être que c'était ce qui les sauverait. 

J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J

« Potter, rentre chez toi, lui ordonna Fenwick en soupirant.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je resterai là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Potter ? Tu ne t'es jamais soucié d'elle avant, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Lui martela le jeune homme.  
\- Tu te trompes. Nous sommes amis.  
\- Amis ? Toi, ami avec elle ? Franchement, James... On était à Poudlard ensemble, nous savons l'un comme l'autre ce qu'il s'y est passé. »

Le maraudeur resta muet pendant un moment, serrant ses poings contre lui pour ne pas les abattre sur le visage de son interlocteur. Fenwick ne savait rien. Fenwick n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Lily et lui. Elle ne lui avait donc rien dit ? Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de leurs nombreuses discussions, de leurs éclats de rire, de cette complicité qu'ils avaient réussi à développer malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?

Il fixa son visage, ses yeux toujours clos, et il lui en voulut. Pour la première fois, il lui en voulut vraiment. Il avait envie de crier au monde entier qu'ils s'étaient aimés autant que deux êtres peuvent s'aimer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle lui avait enlevé ça. Elle lui avait même enlevé le droit de contredire Fenwick quand elle l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient devenus amis et maintenant que James le lui révélait, Benjy ne pouvait pas le croire.

« Tu as raison. Je vais y aller. »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Lily, et il quitta la chambre d'hôpital. Il était peut-être temps qu'il raconte sa version des faits aux aurors et à l'Ordre. Sirius avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Fenwick monter le monde entier contre lui.


	7. Chapter 7

_Right about now, if I'd found the right words to say  
I'd tell you you're safe and take hold of your hand  
I'll be there by your side for the rest of your life  
Our bodies could fall off the end of the world  
Something told me we'd be happy forever  
_ _If I'd found the right words to say – Snow Patrol_

« Bon dieu, je n'en peux plus ! S'exclama Peter. »

Les entraînements d'Alastor Maugrey avaient commencé depuis un moment, et certains s'en sortaient mieux que d'autres. James ne savait pas qui de Dorcas ou de Peter soutenait l'autre. Ils venaient de terminer leur footing, et ils étaient tous les deux exténués. Lily, Mary, Alice, Sirius et les autres avaient enchaîné sur des duels avec baguette.

Les sorts rebondissaient sur les murs invisibles du jardin que Shacklebolt avait protégé de la vue des moldus à l'aide de quelques sortilèges. Fenwick se faisait lamentablement dominer par sa petite-amie, et James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la scène d'un air moqueur.

« Tu veux te battre, Potter ? L'interrogea Lily quand elle remarqua son regard sur elle.  
\- Fenwick mérite de pouvoir prendre sa revanche, répondit simplement le maraudeur en tapotant d'un air faussement compatissant l'épaule de son collègue.  
\- Je t'en prie James, vas-y, l'encouragea t-il en s'écartant pour lui laisser la place. »

Rémus et Mary cessèrent leur duel pour observer leurs amis respectifs, se préparant à intervenir s'il y avait besoin. Sirius, lui, arborait un sourire en coin que personne d'autre que James ne savait interpréter. Il savait que son meilleur ami ne résistait jamais à un duel, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il le vit s'avancer devant la jeune femme rousse qui jeta sa baguette au sol devant son air curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea James.  
\- J'en ai marre, de lancer des sorts. On va utiliser la méthode moldue, maintenant, répondit-elle les yeux plein de défi, un demi-sourire filtrant sur son visage.  
\- Tu veux que je te frappe ? S'enquit-il en reculant légèrement.  
\- Je veux que tu essaies de me frapper, nuance, le provoqua t-elle délibérément.  
\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.  
\- Merlin, dis-toi juste que ça va m'aider ! S'exclama t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber.  
\- T'aider ? Comment ça pourrait t'aider ?  
\- On a tous besoin de s'entraîner sans nos baguettes. S'ils nous désarment, on aura l'air malins ! Allez Potter, ne fais pas ta chochotte ! »

Sirius ricana derrière James et le poussa un peu vers Lily pendant que Rémus et Mary contemplaient toujours la scène l'air perplexe. Fenwick, lui, était parti boire dans la cuisine. Il ne vit pas Lily se ruer sur James, ni James esquiver son coup de poing en se baissant rapidement. Il ne la vit pas le faire tomber, s'asseoir sur lui pour lui donner un nouveau coup qu'il évita, et il ne le vit pas intervertir leurs positions.

Lily parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte de James et le cloua de nouveau au sol, la main sur sa gorge, resserrant de plus en plus la pression alors qu'il se contentait d'attendre en l'observant avec des yeux résolus.

« Bats-toi, l'encouragea t-elle en le lâchant.  
\- C'est ce que je fais.  
\- Menteur. Tu ne me rends pas mes coups.  
\- Peut-être que je suis juste nul en corps à corps, lui fit-il remarquer en souriant légèrement lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
\- D'après ce que les filles m'ont raconté, c'est encore un joli mensonge, Potter, lui glissa t-elle lorsqu'il se hissa à sa hauteur.  
\- Est-ce qu'on parle toujours de duels ? L'interrogea t-il, malin. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa légèrement avant de lâcher un léger rire qu'elle n'assuma pas totalement mais qui ravit James. Plus les jours passaient, et plus leur relation changeait. Ils arrivaient à faire quelque chose, de cette haine que Lily lui avait vouée à un moment donné. Ils arrivaient à la transformer, et ce beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

« Allez, vas-y maintenant. Donne tout, Potter. Il faut que tu sauves ton honneur. Ils m'ont vu te mettre à terre avec une facilité affligeante, tu ne peux pas les laisser croire que tu es si nul.  
\- Si nul ? Répéta t-il. C'est vexant.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Le nargua t-elle. Moi aussi je vais finir par croire que tu l'es vraiment, si tu ne te défends pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu penses ? S'étonna t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de projeter de nouveau son poing dans sa direction, mais cette fois-ci, il l'attrapa d'un geste habile et lui cloua le bras dans le dos pendant qu'elle grimaçait de douleur, incapable de bouger.

« Satisfaite ? Lui demanda t-il avant de la relâcher. »

Elle hocha la tête et il put lire un certain respect dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'elle le regardait comme s'il était une véritable personne. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose lorsque Fenwick réapparut. Elle referma la bouche, et se pencha pour reprendre sa baguette sur le sol avant de retourner vers son petit-ami.

Elle se pendit à son cou, se mit à rire quand il la fit tournoyer, et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres quand ses pieds retrouvèrent à nouveau le sol. James détourna le regard et se dirigea vers Sirius, à l'autre bout du jardin. Ils s'entraînèrent des heures et des heures. La nuit était tombée. Tous les autres étaient soit dans le salon en train de dîner ensemble, soit rentrés chez eux, mais les deux garçons n'en avaient jamais assez.

« Ces entraînements, c'était une sacrée bonne idée ! S'exclama Sirius. On sera prêt pour Gringotts.  
\- Maugrey dit qu'on n'est jamais assez prêt.  
\- Fol Oeil ne nous connaît pas bien. »

James acquiesça, reprenant son souffle, et il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche avec son meilleur ami. Les étoiles n'avaient pas été aussi visibles depuis plusieurs jours, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Marlène, en les regardant.

« Tu te souviens, quand tu en as acheté une à Marlène ? L'interrogea Sirius. »

James laissa échapper un rire et acquiesça. Il était sorti brièvement avec Marlène McKinnon. C'était une fille romantique comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Quand certains l'avaient décrite comme complètement niaise, James leur avait répondu qu'elle était juste passionnée. Elle ne lui avait pas convenu, l'histoire n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais entre temps, il lui avait acheté une étoile, et elle lui avait dit que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait fait. Comme si elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver, elle lui avait dit qu'elle vivrait toujours maintenant qu'elle possédait une étoile.

C'était le cas, elle vivait toujours. Pas un seul jour passait sans que l'un des membre de l'Ordre ne se rappelle d'elle, de son rire resplendissant ou de ses coups de gueule justifiés. Marlène leur manquait à tous, et cela ne changerait jamais.

« Il faut que je te dise un truc, à propos d'Evans. »

Le changement de discussion était brutal, mais James avait besoin de parler avec Sirius. Il y avait certaines choses, chez Lily, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Une tonne de choses, à vrai dire.

« Quoi ? Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ? Ricana son meilleur ami.  
\- Non, idiot, s'empressa de répondre James en riant aussi. L'autre jour, quand j'ai raté la pleine lune, je sais que j'ai dit que j'étais avec Tingle, mais il y avait du monde et je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? L'interrogea Sirius en se redressant sur son coude.  
\- Elle m'a vendu. Elle m'a vendu aux mangemorts. A Rogue.  
\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla son meilleur ami. Putain mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ?! »

Sirius commençait à s'énerver, et James avait prédit cela. Il s'emportait vite, bien trop vite, alors il se redressa et lui fit signe de se calmer. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attirer l'attention des autres, pas maintenant.

« Elle est revenue me chercher, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter. Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur, elle...  
\- Elle est complètement cinglée ! Le coupa Sirius.  
\- Elle est complètement détruite. A cause de nous. Toi et moi, on lui a fait ça. Elle voulait me tuer, elle me l'a dit.  
\- Tu devrais parler à Dumbledore, tu devrais...  
\- Et quoi ? La mettre à l'écart une fois de plus ? Bon sang Patmol, toi mieux que quiconque sait ce que ça fait d'être rejeté. Elle a une famille ici.  
\- Alors elle doit s'en sortir juste comme ça ? Juste parce que tu as pitié d'elle ?  
\- Je n'ai pas pitié d'elle ! Répliqua James avec véhémence. Elle a fait ce que nous l'avons poussée à faire. Tu as le droit de choisir de ne pas comprendre, mais je ne vais pas faire le même choix que toi. Je vais essayer de l'aider.  
\- Je n'ai fait aucun choix, grommela Sirius. »

James soupira et se laissa retomber sur la pelouse en soupirant. Son meilleur ami ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'il avait fait une erreur en lui racontant tout cela. Il avait peur qu'il en veuille à Lily, et visiblement, c'était le cas, mais il avait pensé qu'il pourrait lui faire entendre raison, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'ils voyaient tous.

« Lily a besoin de nous.  
\- Evans n'a besoin de personne, Cornedrue. Tu as vu comment elle se bat ?!  
\- Elle n'est pas... Sirius, elle n'est pas si forte que ça, crois moi. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de lui faire oublier ce que nous lui avons fait à Poudlard.  
\- Oubliette, c'est un moyen, pointa le jeune homme, agacé.  
\- Je ne parle pas d'effacer sa mémoire, je parle juste de lui prouver que nous ne sommes plus ces gars là.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? Que je la félicite d'avoir failli te faire tuer ?  
\- Merlin, tu ne veux vraiment rien entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Si je t'ai raconté ça, c'est pour te montrer à quel point nous lui avons fait du mal, et à quel point ça peut nous être fatal. On a besoin de tous se faire confiance, et pour que Lily nous fasse confiance, nous allons avoir besoin de bosser là dessus plus que les autres.  
\- Et si je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me fasse confiance ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, tu en as envie, lui répondit James en lui tapant sur le crâne. C'est crucial et tu le sais. »

Sirius bougonna un peu, mais James sut qu'il allait réfléchir à tout cela et qu'au bout d'un moment, son ressentiment envers Lily disparaîtrait, qu'il comprendrait ce que lui même avait compris, qu'il verrait la détresse dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. 

J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Benjy vous a dit, mais j'aimerais juste que vous attendiez que Lily se réveille avant de vous faire une idée de la situation.  
\- Quelle situation, James ? Lui demanda Mary. »

Il ne l'avait pas vue si hostile depuis longtemps. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle le regardait avec une certaine méfiance et une détermination sans borne. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Sa meilleure amie était inconsciente dans un lit d'hôpital, et il était la dernière personne à l'avoir vue. Il serait probablement devenu fou si la même chose était arrivé à Sirius.

« Ce serait facile de vous dire que je n'ai rien fait, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas...  
\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais chez James avec Lily, l'interrompit Sirius. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Tu nous as dit que tu étais trop ivre pour te souvenir de quoi que ce soit, répliqua Alice.  
\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que Lily et moi nous sommes disputés, reprit James. »

Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers lui. Les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas tous là, mais il y avait ceux dont l'avis comptait le plus aux yeux du jeune homme, les plus proches amis de Lily. Fenwick, lui, était toujours à Sainte Mangouste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! S'écria Mary en se ruant sur lui.  
\- Il n'a rien fait ! Intervint Sirius en la retenant.  
\- J'ai... J'ai juste essayé de changer les choses. Je l'ai sûrement mal fait. Lily vous expliquera ça mieux que moi. Elle est partie après notre dispute, et quand j'ai voulu la rattraper, je l'ai trouvée dans la rue, inconsciente.  
\- Jure-le. Jure que tu ne lui as pas fait ça.  
\- Je te le promets, Alice. »

Plusieurs paires d'yeux étaient figés sur lui. Il ne pensait pas que tout le monde le croirait, mais il espérait qu'Alice et Mary auraient foi en lui. Peu à peu, leurs regards s'adoucirent. Il les avaient convaincues, il n'en doutait plus. Il ne leur avait jamais menti, pourquoi aurait-il commencé maintenant ?

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un corbeau argenté traversa la fenêtre et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. James le reconnut aussitôt, c'était le patronus de Fenwick. Le message qu'il délivra lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

« Lily s'est réveillée, tout va bien. »

Il n'écouta pas les soupirs de soulagement, il se rua à l'extérieur du quartier général et transplana directement à Sainte-Mangouste avant d'arpenter les couloirs à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée de sa chambre, la main posée sur l'encadrement de la porte grande ouverte, et une paire d'yeux verts accrocha les siens.

James constata que Fenwick gardait la main de Lily emprisonnée dans la sienne. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement et une larme roula sur ses joues. Le jeune maraudeur savait qu'elle repensait à la dispute qu'ils avaient eue avant qu'elle ne quitte son appartement, il le voyait, ce doute, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Tu peux aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, s'il te plaît ? Demanda t-elle à Benjy.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- N'importe quoi, répondit-elle rapidement. »

Il acquiesça, se leva, et quand il se retourna et qu'il vit James dans l'encadrement de la porte, il le bouscula légèrement. Lily se redressa dans son lit d'hôpital et envoya un regard interrogateur à James qui lui signifia d'un discret mouvement de tête qu'il n'avait rien dit à personne.

« Laisse le entrer, Benjy.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda son petit-ami, méfiant. »

Elle acquiesça et Fenwick s'écarta à contrecœur, permettant James d'avancer jusqu'au lit de Lily. Ils attendirent que Benjy ait quitté les lieux pour entamer la discussion.

« Comment tu te sens ? L'interrogea James.  
\- Bien. Je suis juste un peu sonnée, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Benjy dit que c'est toi qui m'a trouvé.  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Les yeux verts de Lily se figèrent dans les siens, et quand James s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit et laissa sa main reposer négligemment sur son matelas, Lily avança la sienne subrepticement. L'infime contact donna un semblant de réponse à James.

« Je me souviens de ça, affirma t-elle. Je me rappelle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne quitte ton appartement.  
\- J'espérais que tu pourrais nous dire ce qui est arrivé ensuite, Benjy pense que...  
\- Il pense que c'est toi, qui m'as fait ça, le coupa t-elle d'un air désolé. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il croit juste que je cache la vérité parce que j'ai peur de toi.  
\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda James.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? »

Il revoyait clairement leur dispute, les mots qu'ils s'étaient lancés au visage, ces vieilles blessures qui s'étaient rouvertes, cette incertitude sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas osé poser de mots jusque là, et les éclats de voix qui l'avait conduite à partir.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés pris au dépourvu, l'un comme l'autre, par cette drôle d'histoire qu'ils avaient entamé, ce faux pas qu'ils avaient fait ce soir là et qui leur avait, sur le coup, parut être la chose la plus juste au monde. Ce brûlant enchevêtrement de membres nus leur avait confirmé au moins une chose : il n'y avait plus aucune indifférence.

Ils étaient connectés. Que ce soit par la haine, la colère, l'envie, ou le respect, ils étaient connectés, simplement, liés l'un à l'autre autant que l'on peut l'être quand on aime. James avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur Lily, celui de faire surgir des émotions fortes à l'intérieur d'elle-même, des émotions qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler et qui lui avaient parfois fait commettre des erreurs qu'elle regrettait amèrement.

Pour toute réponse, elle se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur son lit d'hôpital, passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'obliger à se pencher sur elle, et elle l'embrassa. James n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient dépassé cela.

« Quitte le. »

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de James sans qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait pensé que Lily croyait avoir commis une erreur cette nuit là, mais elle venait de lui donner une raison de penser le contraire et il s'y était autorisé. Il s'était brutalement laissé croire qu'il pourrait être le seul à être capable de la rendre heureuse.

Elle l'observa avec une pointe d'incertitude qui remit tout en question. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour lui dire non, il le savait, parce qu'il lui avait montré le pire de sa personnalité à Poudlard et qu'il avait beau avoir réussi à la faire tomber amoureuse de lui, son cerveau fonctionnait toujours de manière optimale, l'obligeant à se méfier de tout ce qui pouvait être nocif pour sa santé, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Benjy fut de retour de la pièce, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main et James n'eut plus qu'une envie : déserter les lieux.


	8. Chapter 8

_You left something undone, it's now your rerun  
It's the one you can't erase  
You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight  
To put a smile back on your face  
_ _Fall away - The Fray_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama Lily Evans. »

James Potter venait de lui offrir la vision la plus saugrenue. Elle avait retrouvé Alice, Mary, et Dorcas au quartier général pour profiter de ce dimanche après-midi d'été pour prendre un thé ensemble dans le jardinet du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elles profitaient des premiers rayons de soleil de l'année lorsque le jeune maraudeur avait poussé la petite barrière qui menait sur la ruelle de derrière, suivi de près par un âne.

Oui, un âne, qu'il mena dans le jardin à l'aide d'une longe. Il l'attacha autour de l'épais tronc du pommier qui se trouvait au fond de la cour, et salua les filles d'un bref signe de main comme si de rien n'était avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine pour aller se laver les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que... Commença Lily avant de s'interrompre, le regard jonglant entre l'animal et la maisonnette à l'intérieur de laquelle James était entré.  
\- Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, lui dit Dorcas en faisant un signe de la main vers la bestiole.  
\- Il est trop mignon ! S'écria Mary en s'empressant d'aller lui tapoter l'encolure.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a un bandeau sur les yeux ? L'interrogea Alice en s'approchant à son tour. »

Effectivement, l'animal avait les yeux soigneusement dissimulé derrière un espèce de foulard noir que Mary entreprit d'enlever avant que James ne déboule de la cuisine et ne l'arrête d'un geste rapide.

« Ne fais pas ça, malheureuse ! S'écria t-il en l'écartant de l'âne. Tu n'as pas lu son tatouage ?! »

Lily et Dorcas se penchèrent pour observer à l'intérieur de l'oreille de l'âne. Elles purent y lire « Evan Rosier », ce qui les fit toutes reculer d'un pas.

« Un mangemort ? Tu as changé un mangemort en âne ?  
\- Cet idiot me suit depuis que je suis sorti du ministère hier. J'ai fini par en avoir marre.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? L'interrogea Lily, un poil admirative.  
\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit de se concentrer un peu et...  
\- James est le meilleur en métamorphose, intervint Mary.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire, maintenant ? Demanda Alice.  
\- Pour l'instant, la pelouse a besoin d'être tondue, répondit James en haussant les épaules. On verra ce que Fol Oeil décide plus tard. »

Il laissa l'animal et attrapa une chaise pour venir se poser à la table des filles, puis il s'empara de la première tasse qu'il trouva et en engloutit le contenu.

« Hé ! C'était mon thé ! S'exclama Mary.  
\- Ca va, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on partage notre salive, se défendit-il avec un sourire mesquin, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Lily.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai embrassé une fois que tu as le droit de venir boire dans mes verres.  
\- Une fois ? Tu en es bien sûre ? L'interrogea t-il en riant.  
\- Une fois ou plusieurs fois, peu importe. Qui sait le nombre de bactéries que tu trimballes maintenant, répliqua t-elle en octroyant un léger sourire à Lily.  
\- Je suis clean, McDonald. J'ai été faire ma visite annuelle à Sainte-Mangouste la semaine dernière, je n'ai jamais été plus en forme !  
\- Bravo Potter, le félicita Lily en frappant dans ses mains d'un air moqueur. Je suis impressionnée.  
\- Il faut dire que je suis impressionnant, répondit-il du tac au tac avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil et de brandir sa baguette. Accio jus de citrouille ! »

Lily lâcha un rire ironique semblable à un soupir et détourna le regard. James Potter avait toujours réponse à tout. Peu après l'épisode avec Rogue, cette fois où elle l'avait, dans une seule journée, condamné à mort, puis sauvé, James avait commencé à la taquiner un peu. Pas comme il le faisait à Poudlard, pas avec une telle méchanceté, mais avec bienveillance, quelque chose qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas autrefois.

Dorcas s'éclipsa un instant puis émergea de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre balais dans les bras qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds, devant la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis.

« Ca vous dit une partie de Quidditch ? Leur proposa t-elle.  
\- Ok, mais je suis avec James, s'empressa de répondre Alice en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
\- Tu étais déjà avec lui la dernière fois, protesta Mary.  
\- Elles se battent toujours pour moi, expliqua James à Lily qui lui jeta un regard dépité.  
\- Puisque c'est comme ça, il sera avec moi, trancha Dorcas. Par contre, je n'ai trouvé que quatre balais...  
\- Je ne vais pas jouer, les informa Lily. Je vais arbitrer.  
\- Tu as peur de te faire battre ? L'interrogea James.  
\- J'ai peur d'abîmer ton joli visage avec un cognard, Potter, répliqua t-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Ah, alors tu trouves que j'ai un joli visage, nota t-il avec satisfaction. »

Il vit dans les yeux de Lily qu'il venait de la prendre au dépourvu, et elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque le raclement de gorge d'Alice les fit tous les deux revenir sur terre. Les trois filles les observaient étrangement, et James se rendit rapidement compte qu'il venait de flirter brièvement avec celle qui l'avait autrefois considéré comme son pire ennemi.

« Bon, on y va ? S'impatienta t-il. »

Il voulait juste dissiper le malaise, et ce fut un succès. Chacun s'empara d'un balai et ils se mirent bientôt à virevolter dans le ciel au dessus de l'âne qui ne cessait de brouter les quelques pâquerettes qui avaient pointé le bout de leur nez.

Dorcas et James prirent rapidement l'avantage, et Alice et Mary furent menées de cent points au bout de cinq minutes de jeu seulement. Ils continuèrent à virevolter pendant presque une heure et ne descendirent de leur balai que lorsque James eut tenté toutes les figures qu'il voulait tenter. Il foula le sol balai à la main, bien conscient que le regard de Lily reposait sur lui, mais il ne le lui retourna que quand les trois autres filles décidèrent de rentrer car le vent se levait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- Rien, je me rappelais de toi, pendant les matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard, c'est tout, répondit-elle simplement. »

Il déglutit et se posa sur la chaise en face d'elle. Elle était en t-shirt, et il pouvait de là où il était voir qu'elle avait froid. Pas seulement parce qu'elle frissonnait ou parce que ses joues commençaient à rougir, mais parce qu'elle avait la chaire de poule, et pourtant, elle restait là.

James était encore réchauffé par le match de quidditch, mais même s'il avait été frigorifié, il serait resté avec elle. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, un espèce d'attrait fou qui semblait toujours les guider l'un vers l'autre.

« Quand les autres semblaient s'entraîner des heures et des heures pour parvenir à faire rentrer un souafle dans un anneau, toi, tu y parvenais sans effort, reprit-elle, songeuse.  
\- Mon père m'a posé sur un balai quand j'avais deux ans.  
\- Et tout le monde t'applaudissait. Tout le monde criait ton nom, poursuivit-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Après le match, tu faisais le tour des tribunes debout sur ton balai, et tu saluais tout le monde, comme un artiste après un spectacle. Il y avait une partie de moi qui t'adorait à ce moment là, parce que tu étais une star, un héro. Tu étais l'espoir de Gryffondor. Et puis tu descendais de ton balai, tu secouais tes cheveux, et tu redevenais le même crétin que tu étais juste avant le début du match. Je m'en rappelais soudainement quand tes yeux passaient sur moi sans me voir. »

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase dans un murmure, et James avait baissé la tête et passé la main dans ses cheveux, profondément gêné. L'embarrasser n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, il le savait, et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était inévitable, avec une histoire telle que la leur, mais il était toujours fasciné de voir comme leurs chemins avaient réussi à se croiser après être restés parallèles pendant si longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lily ?  
\- Comment ça ? L'interrogea t-elle en sirotant le peu de thé qu'il lui restait.  
\- Dans la vie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, probablement surprise par la question, et puis James vit quelque chose s'allumer dans ses yeux. Elle réalisait. Elle réalisait qu'il venait de montrer de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui même.

« Je travaille dans une animalerie, répondit-elle finalement.  
\- Vraiment ? S'exclama James, surpris.  
\- Oui. J'ai toujours préféré les animaux aux humains, je crois.  
\- Oh, ça explique ce que tu fais avec Fenwick, commenta t-il avec un demi-sourire. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer bruyamment. Ses doigts jouaient avec sa tasse, et il la suspectait de regretter d'avoir bu les dernières gouttes de son thé. Elle les lui aurait envoyé à la figure s'il avait prononcé cette phrase une minute plus tôt.

« C'est ce genre de réflexion qui me fait regretter de ne pas t'avoir lancé un cognard à la tête.  
\- Et à part ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant ton temps libre ? S'empressa t-il d'ajouter en ignorant délibérément son commentaire.  
\- Je lis.  
\- Quelle aventurière, se moqua t-il.  
\- Parce que j'imagine que toi, tu te bats tous les jours contre des dragons ou des trolls, ironisa t-elle.  
\- Hé, peut-être pas des dragons ou des trolls, mais j'ai capturé Evan Rosier aujourd'hui, lui rappela t-il en pointant l'âne du doigt.  
\- Bien sûr. Et comment je sais que c'est vraiment Evan Rosier et pas juste un pauvre type qui a eu le malheur de partager un trottoir avec toi ou qui t'a regardé de travers ?  
\- Demande lui !  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que je travaille dans une animalerie que je parle l'âne ! Répliqua t-elle, amusée. »

Il haussa les épaules et se servit un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille, ne pouvant réprimer un rire. Il aimait ça. Il aimait être avec elle. Il avait pensé qu'il serait obligé de s'efforcer de ne pas être trop lui même pour ne pas la blesser, pour ne pas retourner vers ses anciens travers, mais finalement, c'était tout le contraire. Il était lui même avec elle, mais d'une façon qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment connu jusque là, pas comme ça, en tout cas.

Il y avait une espèce de retenue polie au début de leurs échanges qui disparaissait toujours très rapidement au profit d'un amusement mutuel sans limite. Ils se cherchaient, et ils feignaient ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne s'en rendaient vraiment pas compte. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'ils étaient aveugles.

« Ta sœur, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Reprit-il.  
\- Elle s'est mariée avec un vendeur de perceuse l'été dernier, répondit Lily en gardant les yeux rivés sur sa tasse.  
\- Un vendeur de quoi ?  
\- Perceuse. C'est... Un outil moldu.  
\- Ah, mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'elle fait.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Je crois qu'elle cherche du boulot en tant que dactylographe, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Ma sœur et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches... Elle s'interrompit un instant pour poser ses yeux verts dans les siens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.  
\- Parce que je te l'ai demandé, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tes parents... Commença t-il. »

Il la vit avaler difficilement sa salive et se trémousser sur sa chaise, et il regretta un peu d'avoir abordé le sujet, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris de ses parents, c'était qu'on ne devenait vraiment ami avec quelqu'un que lorsque l'on osait aborder les sujets qu'on ne devrait pas.

« Comme les tiens, répondit-elle simplement.  
\- Ca fait longtemps ?  
\- Quelques années, mais j'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier. »

James acquiesça silencieusement et fit rouler son verre entre ses mains pendant que Lily le dévisageait.

« Quoi ?  
\- Je me trompe ou tu essaies de te racheter ? Le questionna t-elle.  
\- Tu te trompes, répondit-il sincèrement. Je voulais juste savoir des trucs sur toi.  
\- Toi, tu t'intéresses à moi ? »

Elle avait posé la question en riant un peu, comme si cela lui paraissait complètement absurde, et James pencha légèrement la tête sans quitter le sérieux qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait évoqué ses parents.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens, comme si elle s'attendait à y voir une lueur d'humour, mais elle ne la vit pas, et finalement, elle se mit à sourire, secoua la tête, et quitta le jardin pour rejoindre ses amis à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais au moins, il avait réussi à la faire sourire, et c'était peut-être assez pour le moment. 

J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J

Le quartier général de l'Ordre n'avait jamais été aussi animé. Tout le monde était venu fêter le retour de Lily. Elle était sortie de Sainte-Mangouste deux jours plus tôt et avait à peine eu le temps de se reposer avant que Fenwick l'amène ici. Il avait organisé un dîner en son honneur, et Sirius s'était chargé de ramener tout ce qui, selon lui, différenciait une fête ratée d'une fête réussie, c'est à dire une sacrée cargaison d'alcool en tout genre et de la bonne musique.

James contemplait d'un air distrait son reflet à travers son verre de whisky-pur-feu qu'il tripotait nerveusement depuis plusieurs minutes. Lily avait beau s'être réveillée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à se raconter cette histoire dans sa tête, la leur, comme si cela allait lui permettre de trouver la solution à tous leurs problèmes. Il n'avait pas la force de lever les yeux vers elle et de la voir dans les bras de Benjy, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il essaya de s'amuser, il essaya vraiment, et il dansa même avec Emmeline lorsqu'elle le tira de sa chaise avec l'aide de Dorcas.

Il fut un temps où le fait de voir deux jeunes femmes se trémousser autour de lui lui aurait certainement fait de l'effet, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il souriait, il se réjouissait de les voir s'amuser, mais c'était tout. Il ne voulait rien d'elles. Il n'attendait rien de personne. Sauf peut-être de Lily, mais elle n'était pas à lui. Elle n'appartenait à personne.

Fenwick ne la possédait pas. Il avait, la plupart du temps, la main posée sur elle, mais c'était tout. Lily était libre. Rien ne la rattachait à lui. Rien ne la rattachait à personne. Elle avait trop peur, pour cela. Pas des gens, en général, mais de la relation qu'elle pourrait entretenir avec eux. James savait qu'il en était responsable, que ses méfaits à Poudlard l'avait rendue méfiante, et il ne l'avait jamais autant regretté.

Lily ne savait pas se laisser aller. Elle ne savait pas abattre les barrières, péter les barrages, défoncer les murs... Elle ne savait pas ce que cela faisait, de se laisser tomber amoureux. Elle le subissait seulement, et une fois, elle avait flanché. James aurait voulu qu'elle s'abandonne à lui comme il s'était abandonné à elle. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Il était à elle, même si elle n'était pas à lui.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre quand elle avait quitté Sainte-Mangouste. Elle avait raconté la version de Sirius à Fenwick et aux autres, et même si certains restaient méfiants vis à vis de James, plus personne ne parlait de l'expulser de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'avait pas rompu avec son petit-ami, tout était vraiment redevenu exactement comme avant.

James s'excusa auprès de Dorcas et Emmeline lorsque les lumières du quartier général s'éteignirent et que Sirius alluma un vieux stroboscope qu'il avait récupéré dans une brocante moldue où il s'était pavané juste pour faire enrager ses parents, déclenchant des cris de joie chez Alice et Mary qui sautillaient au milieu du salon transformé en piste de danse. On n'y voyait presque plus rien. On distinguait simplement des silhouettes. James en reconnaissait certaines à leur démarche, mais d'autres restaient floues.

Il entendit Maugrey grommeler qu'il n'était pas venu là pour faire le chaperon à une fête d'adolescents, cela lui arracha un sourire. Dedalus Diggle, à côté de lui, lui répondit qu'il trouvait la musique plutôt entraînante. Il semblait être en train de claquer des doigts, mais James n'en était pas bien sûr car ils étaient à quelques mètres de lui et la pénombre n'aidait guère à voir ses mains.

Il s'était assis dans un coin reculé de la pièce, là où il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il était visible. C'était tant mieux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête, mais il n'était pas non plus d'humeur à jouer le rabat joie en restant assis, la mine sombre, au milieu des autres qui s'amusaient et qui dansaient.

Il les observait sans vraiment les observer. Il ne savait pas qui dansait avec qui. Il était certain que celui qui faisait le pitre au milieu des filles était Sirius, et que celle qui se collait le plus à lui était Dorcas, mais c'était tout. Dumbledore aurait pu être en train de se déhancher au milieu du groupe qu'il ne l'aurait même pas vu. Enfin, si c'était le cas, Sirius serait probablement en train de prendre des photos pour immortaliser le moment.

« Tu crois que ça va se voir, si je m'en vais maintenant ? »

Il sursauta un peu et tourna rapidement la tête sur sa droite. Lily s'était assise à côté de lui. Elle était proche, si proche que ses jambes croisées menaçaient d'entrer en contact avec les siennes, et il ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Quand était-elle apparue, au juste ?

« Je ne pense pas, tu as eu la bonne idée de t'habiller en noir. Je ne t'ai même pas vue arriver, lui répondit-il sans quitter des yeux le groupe qui dansait.  
\- Je sais. C'est grâce à mon père. Il m'a montré comment descendre les escaliers en pleine nuit pour vider les pots de glace pendant que maman dormait. Une vraie formation de ninja, expliqua t-elle. »

James hocha simplement la tête. Il donnait l'air de se ficher totalement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste... Coincé. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Il n'en savait rien.

« Où est Fenwick ? Demanda t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Tu vois quelque chose, toi ?  
\- Pas vraiment. »

Leur échange était froid. Il détestait cela. Il n'aimait pas cette clôture qui s'était dressée entre eux. Il n'aimait pas balayer la salle du regard pour vérifier que Benjy ne les voyait pas ensemble alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher à ce moment précis. Il était simplement assis à côté d'elle. Il ne faisait rien de mal.

« J'espérais que l'on pourrait reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Je t'écoute, dit-il froidement.  
\- James... Soupira t-elle. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit ce soir là. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que... Je ne pensais pas terminer la nuit dans ton lit, je...  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'avais prévu ça ? La coupa t-il, agacé. »

Elle ne répondit pas. James voyait juste ses deux yeux briller devant lui, et il n'entendait que le bruit de son propre cœur qui tapait régulièrement contre sa poitrine. Elle allait finir par réussir à le lui arracher. Elle lui avait fait mal, ce soir là. Elle l'avait vraiment blessé, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le bien qu'il ressentait quand elle était là.

Elle leva la main vers lui, et il tourna la tête de l'autre côté lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas sentir sa peau sur lui maintenant, pas au milieu de ce chaos, de cette pièce remplie de monde. Son petit-ami se trouvait ici. Fenwick était là, quelque part, et il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que si James s'était écouté, il aurait enlevé Lily.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'avait compris dès qu'elle lui avait demandé si son absence passerait inaperçue, et pourtant, il n'était pas rentré dans son jeu. Il s'était efforcé de la laisser croire qu'il se fichait royalement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire alors qu'il devait mobiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas la toucher encore, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit là. Il n'y avait plus de sourire sur son visage. Il n'avait plus de répliques malines à lui lancer. Il n'arrivait plus à être lui même avec elle. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire.


	9. Chapter 9

_Houses burnt beyond repair  
The smell of death is in the air  
_ _No Bravery – James Blunt_

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
\- Je crois qu'ils vont dans l'arrière boutique. »

James et Lily étaient tous les deux à moitié allongés sur le toit d'une vieille maison adjacente au magasin Barjow et Beurk, baguette à la main, ils avaient repéré deux individus qu'ils suspectaient être des mangemorts juste avant l'attaque qui était supposée arriver à Gringotts quelques minutes plus tard, et avaient décidé de les suivre.

« Je vais descendre, l'informa Lily.  
\- Tu es malade ou quoi ? L'arrêta James en la retenant fermement par le poignet. Ils vont te tuer si tu rentres là dedans.  
\- Et qui va savoir que je suis une sang-de-bourbe exactement ?  
\- Ne prononce pas ce mot, la réprimanda t-il en grimaçant.  
\- Peu importe, j'y vais ! Lança t-elle après avoir soupiré. Lâche moi.  
\- C'est quoi ton plan ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je vais dire que je cherche un instrument de torture. Un truc qui arrache les ongles ou qui se plante dans l'oeil. »

James haussa les sourcils et à son plus grand étonnement, elle se mit à rire. Ce n'était décidément pas le jour où il pensait la voir s'amuser.

« Ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais les utiliser sur toi, reprit-elle.  
\- Je ne... Je trouve juste que ce n'est pas prudent.  
\- Arrête, Potter. Tu es juste dégoûté d'être obligé de rester là à surveiller que la situation ne dégénère pas alors que tu pourrais être à ma place, au cœur de l'action.  
\- Je pourrais y être. On pourrait faire croire que je suis ton mari et que je veux t'acheter une muselière. C'est le genre de trucs qu'ils vendent, non ?  
\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais mettre une muselière à ta femme ? L'interrogea t-elle, à moitié amusée, à moitié répugnée.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, moi ! S'empressa t-il de répondre. Parce que j'imagine que c'est le genre de trucs qu'ils font... Entre eux...  
\- Tu les imagine en train de...  
\- Non ! Merlin, non ! S'exclama t-il. Je voulais juste dire... Bon, oublies. Vas-y, mais si tu as le moindre doute, sors de là. On nous attend à Gringotts dans cinq minutes. »

Elle acquiesça et descendit habilement du toit avant de contourner la maison pour rentrer dans le magasin. Un léger grincement fit froid dans le dos de James qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Un vendeur se hâta vers elle, et elle lui expliqua quelque chose en le regardant d'un air dédaigneux. James devait l'admettre, elle savait parfaitement se mettre dans la peau de leurs ennemis.

L'homme se pencha devant elle et se mit à courir à l'autre extrémité du magasin. Pendant ce temps là, James vit Lily se diriger vers l'arrière boutique. Elle ne rentra pas, mais elle fit semblant d'observer des articles qui se trouvaient sur une commode, près de la porte. Elle entendait probablement la conversation que les mangemorts avaient avec l'autre vendeur, à côté, car elle avait l'air très concentrée.

James ne la lâcha des yeux que lorsqu'il entendit une violente détonation. Il se retourna rapidement et vit un nuage de fumée s'élever de l'endroit où Gringotts se trouvait. Il pesta bruyamment et descendit du toit sur lequel il était pour aller chercher Lily, mais il constata en pénétrant dans l'horrible magasin qu'elle ne s'y trouvait plus.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose se briser dans l'arrière boutique, il s'y précipita et y trouva la jeune femme. Un mangemort était derrière elle et essayait de la tenir immobile dans ses bras, l'autre était par terre, inconscient. James dégaina sa baguette mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'intervenir, Lily avait reculé jusqu'à ce que son assaillant percute une étagère, lui avait flanqué un coup de coude dans les côtes, et avait profité du fait qu'il se soit penché sur le coup pour le mettre définitivement ko en lui assénant un violent coup de genou dans la tête.

Les yeux grands ouverts, James regarda le mangemort tomber aux pieds de Lily, puis il posa les yeux sur elle. Elle était en train de récupérer sa baguette qui avait dû être propulsée dans un coin de la pièce pendant la lutte.

« On dirait que les entraînements ont payé, lança t-il, un peu ahuri.  
\- Tu as entendu l'explosion ? Lui demanda t-elle en passant devant lui. Il faut qu'on aille à Gringotts immédiatement. Les autres doivent se demander où nous sommes. De toutes façons, je n'ai rien appris de plus que ce que l'on sait déjà. Bellatrix Black est le bras droit de Voldemort. »

James acquiesça, pointa sa baguette sur les deux mangemorts, leur lança un sort d'amnésie, et quitta rapidement le magasin après avoir fait de même avec les deux vendeurs. Il trottina pour rattraper Lily qui venait de tourner dans le chemin de Traverse. Il la perdit de vue quand une foule de sorciers arriva en sens inverse.

Au dessus d'eux, une épaisse fumée s'élevait, et au fur et à mesure que James avançait, il voyait des rais de lumière traverser la rue. Il se rendit rapidement compte que Lily et lui allaient se retrouver au cœur du conflit. Il se mit à courir pour essayer de la rattraper et il y parvint in extremis, juste avant Bellatrix Black qui avait surgi derrière elle.

« Stupefix ! »

Le sort la percuta de plein fouet. James la laissa là à contre cœur. Si seulement il avait pu la livrer aux aurors sur le champ, il l'aurait fait, mais il y avait plus urgent, alors il attrapa simplement Lily par le poignet et la tira derrière un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama t-elle.  
\- On va arriver en plein milieu du champs de bataille, si on avance encore, lui répondit-il.  
\- Mais les autres...  
\- On va les rejoindre, la coupa t-il. Attends. »

Il observa un instant la gouttière de la maison derrière laquelle ils s'étaient cachés, la secoua comme un cocotier sous le regard interrogateur de Lily, et quand il fut certain qu'elle allait tenir le coup, il grimpa.

« Ce n'est pas possible, tu es un foutu singe ! Lui lança Lily, éberluée, quand il arriva tout en haut.  
\- Viens !  
\- Je ne peux pas grimper comme ça !  
\- Tu peux, l'encouragea t-il. Ce n'est pas difficile, il suffit d'utiliser la force de tes bras. Je vais t'aider quand tu seras arrivée jusqu'ici, ajouta t-il en lui montrant un point beaucoup trop haut au goût de Lily. »

Elle essaya plusieurs fois de monter comme il l'avait fait, en vain. Il s'impatientait et elle aussi, alors il utilisa la méthode de secours, celle qui n'allait pas plaire à Lily.

« Levicorpus ! »

Elle poussa un léger cri quand son corps s'éleva d'un seul coup et qu'elle se retrouva la tête en bas, à flotter en l'air.

« Tu viens de me jeter un sort ! S'exclama t-elle, furieuse, quand il la lâcha sur le toit. »

Il ignora sa remarque mais se massa douloureusement l'épaule lorsqu'elle le frappa, puis il pointa du doigt un groupe de mangemorts qu'ils pouvaient nettement voir de là où ils se tenaient. Lily tira sur sa manche pour le forcer à s'accroupir, et ils repérèrent rapidement les membres de l'Ordre, disséminés un peu partout autour des mangemorts. Le bon point était qu'ils les avait encerclé, le mauvais point était qu'ils pouvaient transplaner d'un instant à l'autre.

L'escalier de marbre blanc devant la banque était partiellement détruit et carbonisé. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas eu le temps d'attaquer l'intérieur, alors ils avaient dû se rabattre sur l'extérieur. James se demandait pourquoi ils ne transplanaient pas, puisqu'ils étaient pris au piège, mais Lily attira son attention sur la ruelle dans laquelle Emmeline Vance se trouvait.

« Regarde ! Chuchota t-elle en pointant du doigt leur amie. »

James ne comprit pas aussitôt, mais en plissant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'un mangemort se trouvait juste derrière Vance, à la manière de Bellatrix un peu plus tôt. En balayant chaque ruelle du regard, ils réalisèrent que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient également suivis. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient s'en être rendus compte.

« On pourrait en descendre trois ou quatre, mais on ne va pas réussir à tous les avoir, lui dit Lily.  
\- Et si on était trois ? L'interrogea James alors qu'une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.  
\- Comment ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et se tortilla pendant plusieurs secondes avant de réussir, avec toutes les peines du monde, à en faire sortir un miroir.

« C'est bizarre, mais je ne suis même pas étonnée de te voir sortir un miroir de ta poche. Je crois que tu es la seule personne à...  
\- J'ai utilisé un sortilège d'extension. Pas aussi puissant que celui que tu lances sur tes sacs, visiblement, parce qu'il a du mal à y rentrer, mais...  
\- Je suis juste perplexe. Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de s'admirer ? Le coupa t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour m'admirer. Attends. »

Il chuchota le prénom de son meilleur ami en regardant attentivement le miroir, et quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux gris de Sirius Black apparurent devant les siens. Ébahie, Lily observa la scène les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Patmol, je ne peux pas te dire où je suis, mais tourne à droite, tout de suite. »

James et Lily observaient Sirius du toit sur lequel ils se tenaient, et ils le virent tourner rapidement dans la ruelle que James lui avait signalée. Il se rapprochait d'eux, et le mangemort derrière lui avait tellement peur de se faire repérer qu'il ne le suivait pas de près.

« Impeccable, reprit James. Maintenant, file tout droit sur vingt mètres et arrête toi devant la gouttière noire. »

Il donna un rapide coup de coude à Lily qui se hâta de changer la couleur de la gouttière, et une minute plus tard, Sirius était en bas.

« Monte, vite, lui ordonna James en s'assurant que le mangemort ne pouvait plus le voir. »

Sirius s'exécuta et il les rejoignit rapidement sur le toit sans savoir ce qu'il y faisait.

« Vous êtes tous suivis. Il va falloir qu'on se disperse et qu'on stupefixe chaque mangemort, lui expliqua Lily.  
\- Stupefix ! Lança James sur le mangemort qui venait de s'arrêter à côté de la gouttière en tournant sur lui même pour essayer de voir où était passé Sirius.  
\- Un de moins.  
\- Je crois que Mary s'est rendue compte que quelqu'un était derrière elle, les informa Lily en pointant du doigt la jeune femme.  
\- Parfait. Dispersons nous maintenant. »

Ils s'éparpillèrent mais l'un des mangemorts qui était dans le groupe du milieu les repéra rapidement sur les toits, et leur plan vola en éclat quand il donna l'alerte. Des sorts fusèrent dans tous les coins de rue et James réalisa que sa bonne idée n'était finalement peut-être pas si bonne que cela. Là haut, ils pouvaient tout voir, mais ils étaient aussi à la vue de tout.

Il hurla à Lily et Sirius de descendre, mais dans le brouhaha, il ne put même pas être certain qu'ils l'avaient entendu. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas quand il vit Lily se prendre un sort de pétrifiction alors qu'elle essayait de sauter entre deux toits. Il la vit tomber sans rien pouvoir faire, il était beaucoup trop loin, mais d'un seul coup, sa chute fut ralentie, et James se rendit compte que Benjy Fenwick était juste à côté d'elle et qu'il avait utilisé aresto momentum. C'était moins une.

Fol Oeil se battait contre deux mangemorts lorsque James le rejoignit juste devant la banque. Dumbledore, était à quelques mètres de là, aux prises avec Voldemort lui même qui était en grande difficulté. L'Ordre, malgré sa mauvaise position de départ, parvint finalement à avoir le dernier mot grâce à la lâcheté de Tom Jedusor qui transplana au moment où Dumbledore lui lançait un puissant sortilège d'entrave, déclenchant la fuite de ses sbires par la même occasion.

Fort heureusement, une fois qu'ils se furent rassemblés devant Gringotts et que les aurors les eurent rejoint, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait aucune victime dans leur rang. Quelques passants avaient cependant été gravement touchés par le sort d'explosion qui avait détruit les marches de Gringotts, et des équipes de guérisseurs qui avaient transplané de Sainte Mangouste étaient déjà en train de les prendre en charge.

Mary, Dorcas, et Emmeline étaient toutes les trois en train de s'étreindre dans un coin de rue, soulagées de voir qu'elles étaient en un seul morceau. Rémus, Peter et Sirius aidaient les victimes en leur parlant pour les forcer à rester conscients. Dumbledore était en train de discuter avec un journaliste du Chicaneur qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux pendant que Fol Oeil, lui, en envoyait paître un autre de la Gazette du sorcier.

James vit Benjy déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Lily avant de partir d'un pas décidé voir Dedalus Diggle et Kingsley Shacklebolt qui semblaient donner leur version des faits à deux aurors qui enquêtaient sur l'attaque, puis il se souvint tout à coup qu'il avait stupéfixé Bellatrix quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se précipita dans la rue où il l'avait vue s'apprêter à jeter un sort sur Lily, mais elle n'y était plus. Il se retourna dans tous les sens, dépité. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû la cacher quelque part, là où ses camarades mangemorts ne l'auraient pas trouvé. Ils avaient encore manqué une chance de l'attraper.

Il était si excité à l'idée de l'annoncer à Sirius, de lui dire qu'il avait enfin eu sa cousine... Il ne lui dirait rien, finalement. Pas même qu'il l'avait stupéfixée, car il savait que son meilleur ami se ferait immédiatement des faux espoirs, exactement comme lui. Personne n'avait besoin d'un ascenseur émotionnel en ce moment.

Quand il retourna sur les lieux de l'attaque, toutes les victimes avaient été évacuées, mais la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient toujours là, chacun donnant tour à tour sa version des faits aux aurors.

« James ! S'exclama Mary en se dirigeant vers lui. On va aux Trois Balais après. On a besoin de se changer les idées. Tu viendras ?  
\- Comptes sur moi, lui répondit-il en lui adressant un léger sourire avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de passer devant elle pour aller voir les aurors. »

C'était de cette façon, qu'ils passaient outre les attaques et parvenaient à continuer à vivre, en se serrant les coudes, en faisant la fête, et en prétextant que ce qu'ils vivaient quand ils sortaient effectuer leur mission n'était qu'un simple cauchemar dont ils finissaient toujours par se réveiller. Rien de plus. Ce n'était que ça. Et pourtant, c'était tellement plus.

C'était ce qui les terrifiait, la nuit, quand ils entendaient un craquement dans leur maison. C'était ce qui les paralysait à leur lit quand leur animal de compagnie faisait grincer la porte. C'était ce qui les obligeait à garder leur baguette sous leur oreiller quand la dernière chose qu'ils avaient lu avant d'aller se coucher était la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette du Sorcier, celle dont ils étaient bien déterminés à ne pas faire partie. C'était l'horreur sur terre. C'était la guerre.

Il était près de vingt deux heures lorsque James rejoignit les autres aux Trois Balais. Sirius, Rémus, et Peter semblaient avoir déjà bu bien plus que de raison, ils étaient tous les trois en train de se jeter mutuellement des sorts, et ce n'est que lorsque le pantalon du plus petit des trois descendit sur ses chevilles et qu'une volée de papillons émergea de son derrière que James décida qu'il allait regarder dans une autre direction.

« Potter ! »

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens dansaient derrière elle avec grâce alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, un verre de rhum groseille à la main.

« Ah ! Tu ne me reconnais même pas ! S'exclama t-elle en riant. Attends, regarde ça, je suis sûre que ça va t'aider. »

Elle trottina vers le bar pour y poser son verre, puis elle se retourna vers lui, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et la plaça en équilibre sur son nez, faisant pouffer James.

« Daisy ! Daisy Hookum ! S'écria t-il avant de l'étreindre pour la saluer.  
\- Ca fait une paye, mais je savais que tu t'en souviendrais. Tu n'as jamais réussir à la faire tenir plus longtemps que moi.  
\- C'est vrai. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des seuls paris que j'ai perdu... Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais arrêté la magie.  
\- Je suis partie en immersion dans le monde moldu pendant un an, j'écris un livre maintenant, lui expliqua t-elle en allant rechercher son verre. »

James la suivit, et ils finirent par s'asseoir tous les deux et à discuter comme deux vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été proches, mais Daisy était une fille rigolote qui avait fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avant qu'il n'y entre lui même. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que lui, il ne savait pas exactement, mais il se rappelait des quelques fêtes d'après match de l'ancienne équipe pendant lesquelles Daisy amusait le monde.

Ce soir là, il croisa à peine Lily Evans. Elle était avec Benjy, dans un coin du pub, et la seule fois où les yeux de James se posèrent sur elle, elle était en train de rire avec lui, ou elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule et elle regardait au dehors, pensive. Il n'avait pas non plus voulu aller vers ses trois amis de peur de se retrouver dans la même posture que Peter qui ne parvenait pas à remettre son pantalon parce que Sirius ne cessait de jeter des sorts dessus afin d'emmêler les jambes entre elles, et il avait décidé de laisser Mary, Dorcas, Alice, Frank et les autres se raconter comment ils avaient évité les sorts des mangemorts. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler de la guerre. De tout, sauf de cela, et fort heureusement, Daisy était là pour l'aider à s'évader.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm Eve, I wanna try, Take a bite  
So come on now strike the match, strike the match now  
_ _Fire meet gasoline - Sia_

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

James se retourna, surpris de trouver quelqu'un au quartier général à une heure si tardive. Sirius s'était endormi sur le canapé et il ronflait si fort que James s'était éclipsé dehors et s'était assis sur la première marche du petit escalier menant au jardin. Il avait laissé des cadavres de bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu dans le salon, s'était dit qu'il les ramasserait plus tard, que personne ne viendrait maintenant, mais c'était sans compter sur Lily Evans.

« Sirius s'est endormi pendant notre partie de bataille explosive, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Comment c'est possible ? L'interrogea t-elle en riant légèrement.  
\- Quand il boit, il est capable de s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand, ne me demande pas comment il fait, je n'en sais rien.  
\- Et d'après l'état du salon, j'imagine qu'il a beaucoup bu.  
\- Désolé. Je vais ranger ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre que nous ici ce soir. »

Lily descendit une marche, soupira, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle tourne les talons, mais parfois, elle le surprenait. Il avait l'impression, ces derniers temps, que tout s'était adouci entre eux. Peut-être était-ce la guerre, qui les perturbait trop pour qu'ils en rajoutent lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient lassés de la haine. Elle était omniprésente. Ils étouffaient.

« Fenwick ronfle aussi ?  
\- Non, répondit Lily en riant. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il y a des soirs comme ça où j'ai l'impression que c'est une perte de temps, que je pourrais être ici à essayer de trouver de nouveaux moyens de les contrer ou à...  
\- Tenir compagnie à un vieil ennemi un peu alcoolisé, termina t-il en souriant.  
\- Ne te fais pas de mal, Potter, tu n'es pas si vieux, le taquina t-elle. »

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la porte de la cuisine et James l'entendit à peine prononcer un « accio whisky-pur-feu ». Deux secondes plus tard, elle trinquait avec lui.

« S'il y a une personne âgée ici, c'est moi, reprit-elle. J'ai deux mois de plus que toi.  
\- Vraiment ? Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

La question eut l'air de la prendre au dépourvu. Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son whisky-pur-feu, et James dut lui taper dans le dos pour éviter qu'elle ne meurt à ses pieds à cause d'une stupide interrogation.

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'ignorer ? Articula t-elle finalement. Chaque année, les garçons t'organisaient une énorme fête dans la Salle Commune.  
\- Et tu te souviens de la date exacte ? Lui demanda t-il, mi surpris, mi admiratif.  
\- Elle était barrée en rouge sur mon calendrier. Il y avait une tête de mort à côté. Je savais que je ne pourrais ni étudier, ni dormir ce soir là, répondit-elle.  
\- Ah, lâcha t-il finalement. Tu aurais dû descendre. C'était toujours génial.  
\- Pour toi sans doute. »

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky-pur-feu, puis elle contempla le jardin et coinça sa petite bouteille entre ses genoux pour pouvoir s'attacher les cheveux. James l'observa comme il avait l'habitude de faire, toujours en se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas la voir avant, comment la finesse de ses traits avaient pu lui échapper, ou comment il avait pu se conduire comme un tel idiot avec elle lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

« Quoi ?  
\- Quoi, quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?  
\- Pour rien, répondit-il rapidement. Je me disais juste...  
\- Potter, dis moi. Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?  
\- Non ! S'exclama t-il en riant, je... Oublie.  
\- Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je t'extirpe la vérité en te jetant un sort ? L'interrogea t-elle d'un air faussement menaçant en dégainant sa baguette et en la lui plantant sur le torse.  
\- Wow wow wow, comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé à se jeter des sorts si vite ? La questionna t-il en levant les mains en l'air en guise de reddition.  
\- Parce que tu me regardes bizarrement et que ça me fout les jetons ! Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Hé, c'est toi qui me menace avec ta baguette et c'est moi qui te fous les jetons ?  
\- Bon, très bien, je range ma baguette, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à me le dire, si j'ai quelque chose sur le visage. »

James pouffa et secoua la tête pendant qu'elle posait sa baguette sur la marche, entre eux deux, tout en continuant de soutenir son regard.

« Bon alors, tu vas cracher le morceau ou quoi ? Je suis sûre que tu es encore en train de te moquer de mes tâches de rousseur, reprit-elle en plaquant ses deux mains sur son nez pour les cacher.  
\- Mais pas du tout ! Se défendit-il aussitôt.  
\- C'est mes cheveux, c'est ça ?  
\- Non. C'est... Je... Je me demandais juste comment j'ai pu ne pas m'apercevoir, à Poudlard, que tu étais jolie. Que tu es jolie, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter. »

Elle le fixa sans ciller pendant plusieurs secondes, et puis elle éclata de rire et manqua de renverser sa bouteille de whisky-pur-feu sur son pantalon. Il se mit à rougir violemment devant son hilarité. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela, mais en même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait dit la vérité. Probablement à cause du whisky-pur-feu. Il aurait fermé sa bouche s'il avait été parfaitement sobre.

« Est-ce que... Merlin, Potter... Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu as ramené Daisy... Daisy Hookum chez toi l'autre jour ? Articula t-elle entre deux rires. »

Il marmonna quelques mots inaudibles que Lily n'écouta même pas tant elle se tordait de rire, et il détourna le regard, un peu contrarié.

« Oh, ne me dis pas que tu vas bouder ! Reprit-elle en se penchant pour essayer de capter son regard.  
\- C'est la première fois que je te dis quelque chose de sympa. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'en servir contre moi, ronchonna t-il.  
\- Oh excuses-moi. Tu m'as juste prise par surprise. Merci, Potter, c'était très... Attentionné de ta part... Termina t-elle après une longue hésitation. »

Il hocha la tête et souffla un « enfin ! » qui n'échappa pas à Lily et qui la fit sourire légèrement contre le goulot de sa bouteille de whisky-pur-feu. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, à observer la lune à moitié pleine au dessus d'eux. Le ciel était dégagé, l'on pouvait voir quelques étoiles. C'était rare, ces temps-ci. Aussi rare que de réussir à discuter avec Evans sans que Fenwick ne lui tourne autour.

« Alors, Hookum et toi...  
\- Non, la coupa t-il aussitôt. C'était juste... Comme ça.  
\- Au fait, je suis désolée pour Evan Rosier.  
\- Tant pis, souffla t-il en haussant les épaules. J'aurais dû prédire qu'on n'arriverait pas à prouver quoi que ce soit sur lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, protesta t-elle. Le magenmagot n'a pas fait son travail. Rosier te suivait !  
\- Ca ne fait pas de lui un mangemort.  
\- Non, mais ça ne fait certainement pas de lui un innocent. A quoi pensaient-ils, exactement, en le relâchant ?  
\- Peut-être qu'ils se sont dit qu'il était juste amoureux de moi et un peu obsessionnel, plaisanta James en donnant un petit coup de pied dans une pierre devant lui.  
\- Potter, il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que le monde entier te cours après.  
\- Je n'y peux rien, je suis irrésistible. »

Elle secoua la tête et lâcha un rire ironique avant de planter son index sur son épaule et de se pencher vers lui.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ta présence est beaucoup plus facile à supporter avec du whisky-pur-feu.  
\- C'est horriblement méchant, s'offusqua t-il en s'écartant légèrement et en lui lançant un regard outré.  
\- Peut-être un peu, admit-elle, mais il faut dire que tu ne rends pas les choses simples.  
\- C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois savoir, pour faire partie du gigantesque cercle de gens qui te trouvent particulièrement brillant ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, il n'y a rien... Il n'y a rien de spécial.  
\- Vraiment ? L'interrogea t-elle, profondément surprise par sa réponse. »

Elle s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il parle de lui-même pendant une demie-heure, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il était occasionnellement prétentieux, certes, et il donnait l'impression de s'aimer beaucoup, mais mis à part son apparence qu'il considérait comme son arme la plus redoutable il ne voyait rien, rien qu'il pourrait avoir envie de lui montrer.

« Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Je me suis toujours imaginée que tu devais avoir une vie trépidante, tu es James Potter ! Tu es mystérieux et...  
\- Mystérieux ? Répéta t-il en pouffant.  
\- Bien sûr que tu l'es ! Il y a des tas de choses que personne ne sait sur toi, j'en suis sûre.  
\- Eh bien, poses-moi toutes les questions que tu veux Evans, je suis un livre ouvert. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, l'index posé sur sa bouche comme une enfant, James ne put retenir un sourire. C'était fou, comme elle pouvait être à la fois incisive et adorable.

« Ton premier baiser. Où, quand, et avec qui ?  
\- Dans les vestiaires de quidditch, en quatrième année, avec Amélia Bones.  
\- Une serdaigle ? Qui aurait cru que tu en pinçais pour les intellectuelles ?! Se moqua t-elle légèrement.  
\- Voilà un mystère d'éclairci, Evans, répondit-il en souriant.  
\- Ta plus grosse bêtise ?  
\- En sixième année, Sirius et moi avons volé une moto à un vieux moldu qui avait bousculé un enfant alors qu'on faisait un tour de balai juste au dessus. Le petit s'en est bien sorti, mais le type a refusé d'aider les parents à payer les soins médicaux, alors nous lui avons pris sa moto, et nous l'avons bidouillée pour la faire voler. Mes parents ne l'ont jamais su, mais on s'est écrasé un certain nombres de fois avant qu'elle ne fonctionne, dont une dans la véranda. Toutes les vitres ont éclaté sous le choc. Quand ils sont rentrés du travail, on leur a fait croire qu'il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts. Ils ont appelé les aurors et tout le tralala, on a dû faire des fausses dépositions... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment notre plus grosse connerie, mais c'est en tout cas la meilleure.  
\- Merlin, souffla t-elle. Vous l'avez toujours ?  
\- Elle est chez Sirius. Il s'en sert régulièrement.  
\- Ah, il va falloir que tu me la montres, un de ces quatre. Ta première fois, enchaîna t-elle en plissant les yeux.  
\- Je ne peux pas te raconter ça ! S'exclama t-il, surpris par le changement de sujet brutal.  
\- Merlin, Potter, tu ne vas pas réussir à me faire gober que tu es toujours chaste et innocent.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, lui dit-il en riant, c'est juste que... Il s'interrompit et grimaça un peu contre sa volonté.  
\- Tu as honte, pointa t-elle en lâchant un rire peu assuré. »

Il ne répondit pas, détourna le regard, et elle se mit à s'agiter sur la marche en frappant dans ses deux mains et en ne cessant de répéter « tu as honte, Merlin, tu as honte. » comme si elle tenait un gros scoop. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs. Les garçons étaient les seuls à être au courant, et il leur avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne.

« Dis moi juste quand et où c'était ! Reprit-elle en retenant son souffle quand il ouvrit la bouche.  
\- En cinquième année. Après un match de Quidditch. J'avais beaucoup bu. Beaucoup, beaucoup, insista t-il.  
\- Où c'était ? Redemanda Lily.  
\- Dans la salle des trophées, répondit-il avec une moue dégoûtée alors qu'il se rappelait de la personne en question.  
\- Hmm, donc, c'était avec quelqu'un qui devait avoir la folie des grandeurs. J'imagine que vous avez fait ça juste devant la coupe que tu venais de ramener... Commenta t-elle en réfléchissant toujours. Et puisque tu en as honte, ce devait être avec une Serpentard. Laquelle, maintenant ?  
\- Tu avais dit que tu que tu te contenterais du lieu et de l'année, lui rappela t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça. Allez, Potter. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible.  
\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas encore avec qui c'était, répliqua t-il gravement.  
\- Non, mais je peux comprendre l'attrait. Les serpentards, ils ont un truc sombre qui fait que... Enfin... On pourrait se laisser avoir. »

Cette fois, les rôles s'inversèrent et ce fut James qui lança un regard suspicieux à Lily, et elle qui réalisa qu'elle en avait peut-être laissé échapper un peu trop. Il sauta sur l'occasion.

« Oh, oh, oh, tu as couché avec Rogue ! S'exclama t-il, a moitié répugné, à moitié amusé.  
\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Rogue ! Réfuta t-elle immédiatement, ses joues pourtant écarlates. J'ai juste... Bon, d'accord, c'était mon premier baiser, mais ça ne compte même pas ! C'était avant que nous soyons répartis dans nos maisons respectives, c'était...  
\- Si jeune ?! Evans, tu ne perds pas de temps ! Se moqua t-il.  
\- Ce n'est vraiment pas si extraordinaire que ça, reprit-elle, tout de même un peu embarrassée. »

Elle dissimula sa figure dans ses mains, étouffant un rire gêné. Il était ravi d'avoir pu faire basculer la discussion en sa faveur, d'avoir pu la détourner de la vérité, et ils en restèrent là car ils avaient l'un comme l'autre peur de ce que le whisky-pur-feu pourrait leur faire avouer.

« C'est ici que je te laisse, Evans.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Hé, tu poses trop de questions. Je suis un homme mystérieux, tu comprends, je me dois de garder quelques secrets.  
\- Ah, oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle sur un ton faussement sérieux en se levant en même temps que lui. »

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur, l'aida à ensorceler les bouteilles vides que Sirius avait laissé traîner, et s'arrêta devant lui lorsqu'il enfila son manteau. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment la saluer. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question jusque là, mais c'était comme si la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait fait évoluer leur relation. C'était bizarre, juste bizarre, de planter deux bises sur sa joue, alors il ne le fit pas.

« Bon. Bonne nuit, dit-il simplement. »

Elle acquiesça et lui lança un sourire pour toute réponse, cela aurait dû correspondre au signal de départ, il aurait dû se retourner et s'en aller, mais il la regardait fixement. Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, à se gratter l'arrière du crâne en se demandant ce qu'il faisait encore là sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre, mais voilà, il comprit rapidement qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et que la raison pour laquelle la bise ne lui semblait pas appropriée était parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

C'était peut-être juste l'alcool. Merlin savait l'effet fou que le whisky-pur-feu avait sur lui, mais son instinct lui disait que c'était elle, juste elle. La façon qu'elle avait de toujours lui dire les choses franchement, comme elle les ressentait, la façon dont elle se moquait de lui sans avoir peur des conséquences, sans avoir peur de son nom, la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder comme si elle voulait l'encourager à lui faire changer d'avis à son propos, et ce désir persistant d'essayer de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Peut-être que c'était juste ça. Tout ça, et bien plus.

Il vit ses yeux verts tomber sur ses lèvres, et ce fut comme si elle venait de craquer une allumette. L'effet papillon, capable de tout balayer sur son passage, de tout détruire. Le feu commença à ronronner au creux de son ventre, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, les flammes l'avalèrent. Il en pinçait pour elle. Il s'apprêtait à se rapprocher lorsqu'un violent ronflement de Sirius les ramenèrent tous les deux sur la terre ferme. Gêné, il adressa un dernier sourire à Lily, et il quitta le quartier général. C'était donc cela, tomber amoureux. 

J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J

James venait de sortir du ministère. La journée avait été épouvantable. Un groupe de mangemorts étaient parvenus à entrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice et à atteindre le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, alors il s'était retrouvé à écourter son dîner avec Sirius au bureau des aurors pour rejoindre le niveau 4.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes sur eux, une volée de sorts s'étaient dirigés dans leur direction. Fort heureusement, un groupe d'aurors était aussi descendu et ils furent rapidement assez nombreux pour repousser les partisans de Voldemort.

James s'en était tiré avec une écorchure à la joue, mais d'autres employés du ministère n'avaient pas été aussi chanceux. Il était lassé de voir la guerre prendre plus d'ampleur de jour en jour et de se dire à chaque fois que cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Il se faisait toujours avoir. Chaque jour était plus affreux que le précédent.

Il se demandait encore comment il retenait ses larmes. Son pull était imbibé de sang, et il ne savait pas à qui il appartenait. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir traîné un jeune employé du ministère qui se vidait de son sang sur plusieurs mètres afin de le mettre à l'abri, mais c'était tout. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de l'homme, et il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il était devenu.

Enfin... S'il avait dû être parfaitement honnête avec lui même, il aurait admis qu'il était probablement mort là où il l'avait laissé, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y songer. Il avait envie de croire que les équipes de guérisseurs étaient arrivées assez tôt et qu'ils avaient pu le sauver. Il avait envie de se bercer d'illusions parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que cela. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le pousser à avancer. L'espoir.

Il retira son pull en plein milieu de la rue et le balança par terre, dans l'eau d'un caniveau déjà bouché, puis il continua à avancer sous la pluie. Elle tombait fort. Il avait l'impression de recevoir des seaux d'eau sur la tête à chaque pas qu'il faisait, mais il se sentait vivant, et il savait que d'autres n'auraient plus cette chance ce soir là.

Quand il entra dans son appartement, il fut surpris d'y trouver Lily. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur elle, debout au milieu du salon. Elle se précipita sur lui dès qu'elle le vit.

« La porte était ouverte, expliqua t-elle rapidement. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'étais au quartier général quand ils ont parlé de l'attaque, j'ai... Ils ont dit qu'il y avait des morts, je... Il fallait que je sache comment tu allais... Merlin, tu es gelé ! »

Elle ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte, mais ses mains étaient partout sur lui. Il songea qu'elle essayait probablement de voir s'il était blessé, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à cela. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Son t-shirt collait à sa peau d'une façon désagréable, et dès qu'elle avait prononcé les mots, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait froid. La seule source de chaleur agréable lui était prodiguée par ses mains, perdues sur sa joue entaillée, puis dans ses cheveux.

Il la repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir ôter son t-shirt qu'il laissa tomber à ses pieds, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander une énième fois comment il allait, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler de l'attaque car il n'avait jamais tant réalisé à quel point il tenait à elle que lorsqu'il était dans le ministère, à se demander s'il allait sortir de là vivant.

Il fit rapidement éclater les boutons de son chemisier, guidé seulement par l'envie irrépressible qu'il avait d'être en elle, de sentir qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux, au moins l'espace de quelques minutes. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait, et c'était vraisemblablement ce qu'elle demandait aussi car si elle avait marqué un semblant de résistance la première seconde en essayant de retirer ses mains de son visage, elle avait rapidement abandonné ses convictions et les avait laissé replonger dans ses cheveux noirs.

Son corps chaud ne cessait de venir percuter le sien, et il se rendit compte quand ses mains se crispèrent dans son dos qu'il s'était trompé, quelques minutes plus tôt, quand il avait songé qu'il se sentait vivant. Il l'était maintenant. Il n'avait jamais été plus conscient d'autre chose que de ses doigts brûlants sur lui, de sa langue prise dans une étreinte interminable avec la sienne, de ses soupirs de soulagement dans sa bouche, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien existé de meilleur que lui pour elle. Lui et elle. Eux ensemble.

A chaque fois qu'elle bougeait un peu, à chaque fois que ses doigts passaient de ses épaules à sa taille, de sa taille à son torse, de son torse à son visage, il se souvenait de cette fois, de ce soir là où tout avait commencé, ce soir là où elle avait craqué l'allumette pour de bon, ce soir là où, rien qu'avec un regard, elle avait déclenché un incendie qui détruisait tout sur son passage.

Elle, sa relation avec Fenwick, lui, ses convictions et son sens de la loyauté. Tout avait volé en éclat. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, tout avait été relayé au second plan et il s'en foutait, Merlin, il s'en foutait totalement. Il prenait ce qu'elle lui donnait. Il prendrait ce qu'elle lui donnerait.  
Il plongea la main dans ses cheveux roux et leur baiser s'intensifia encore. Comme si c'était possible. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant, dans le fait de faire l'amour avec Lily. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir atteint leurs limites, il réalisait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était sans fin, aucune bordure ne délimitait le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle chose avec quiconque.

Il avait pensé, autrefois, que la foudre ne frappait jamais deux fois au même endroit, mais quand la bouche de Lily quitta la sienne pour s'éterniser sur sa gorge, sur son torse, sur chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'elle pouvait atteindre comme si elle avait mentalement répété la scène dans sa tête un millliard de fois, il laissa échapper un juron, réalisant à quel point il s'était trompé.

Etre avec elle, c'était aussi accepter de voir ses convictions s'évaporer. C'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui retournait le cerveau. Elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte elle-même, et James eut envie de le lui dire quand elle déboutonna son jean et l'aida à le faire valser dans un coin de la pièce, mais il ne parvint pas à prononcer une seule parole sensée quand elle prit ses deux mains et qu'elle les posa sur son propre pantalon pour lui intimer de le lui retirer.

C'était comme si elle savait exactement où le toucher pour l'atteindre jusqu'au plus profond de lui même, et bizarrement, il savait aussi où la toucher. Il savait qu'elle frissonnait dès que sa main descendait le long de ses hanches et s'arrêtait entre ses cuisses. Il savait au regard de défi qu'elle lui lançait à ce moment là qu'elle se croyait encore capable de tenir plus longtemps que lui, et il n'était plus très sûr de savoir à ce moment là si elle avait raison ou tort.

Il la poussa jusqu'au canapé, mais elle ne se laissa pas tomber dessus. Elle résista, et il sentit son sourire s'élargir contre ses propres lèvres qu'elle mordilla légèrement avant d'inter-changer rapidement leur place et de presser légèrement son torse pour lui signaler qu'elle comptait bien prendre le dessus cette fois-ci.

Il la laissa faire parce que cette simple initiative le mis dans un état extatique. Son sourire refléta le sien quand il se laissa tomber assis sur le canapé, et qu'elle réduit la distance entre eux en venant s'asseoir sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Il savait qu'elle aurait voulu jouer un peu plus, le pousser au bord de ses retranchements, le provoquer encore, mais il ne pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus tenir une minute de plus dans ce monde sans être en elle, et elle le vit probablement dans ses yeux car elle le guida à l'intérieur d'elle avant même qu'il n'émette la moindre supplication.

Son front calé contre le sien, elle ferma les yeux, lâcha un soupir de béatitude, et effleura ses lèvres. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau, il en était sûr, que la façon dont ils se comprenaient à ce moment précis, C'était fascinant. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et il n'y avait que dans ces étreintes de peaux nues qu'ils parvenaient à être parfaitement en accord.

Et si elle se réveillait dans ses bras en lui lançant les mêmes mots que la dernière fois, il saurait comment la raisonner, il saurait l'empêcher de quitter son appartement. Il saurait effacer cette peur qu'elle ne ressentait que lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'elle s'était laissée aller. Il ne la laisserait pas s'en vouloir pour cela, il ne la laisserait pas se chercher des excuses. Elle le voulait au moins autant qu'il la voulait.


	11. Chapter 11

The night we met I knew I needed you so  
And if I had the chance I'd never let you go  
So won't you say you love me  
I'll make you so proud of me  
We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go  
Be my baby – The Ronettes

« Lily et Alice, pourriez-vous refaire du polynectar ? Demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt pendant la réunion. Je crois que nous commençons à en être à court et nous pourrions en avoir besoin par la suite.  
\- Alastor, avons nous des nouvelles d'Evan Rosier ? Poursuivit Dumbledore pendant que les deux jeunes femmes acquiesçaient.  
\- Le bougre se cache, maintenant qu'il sait que nous sommes sur son dos, mais je vais bien finir par le faire sortir de son trou.  
\- L'important est surtout de le prendre sur le fait, lui rappela Dedalus Diggle.  
\- Sirius et moi, on pourrait peut-être...  
\- Le transformer en canasson comme la dernière fois ? Le coupa Maugrey d'un air renfrogné. J'ai plutôt une autre mission pour toi, Potter. Alecto Carrow.  
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec elle ? L'interrogea James en se tortillant légèrement sur sa chaise, un poil mal à l'aise.  
\- Elle et son frère, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils sont de l'autre côté, mais je n'arrive pas à le prouver. Vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble, non ? »

James hocha la tête, ignorant le regard curieux que Lily lui lançait, de l'autre bout de la table. Sirius affichait un sourire moqueur, Rémus tripotait nerveusement le parchemin sur lequel il prenait des notes, et Peter baissa les yeux.

« Avec ta gueule d'ange, tu vas bien réussir à l'embobiner, reprit Maugrey.  
\- Il devrait y arriver, commenta Sirius en lâchant un rire narquois avant que James ne le fusille du regard.  
\- Comment est-ce que je suis supposé faire ça ? Demanda James, observant tour à tour Maugrey, Kingsley et Dumbledore d'un air ahuri.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme tu fais d'habitude, répondit Mary en haussant les épaules.  
\- Comme d'habitude ? Répéta James.  
\- Tu la suis dans un bar et tu engages la conversation, ou tu...  
\- Je ne suis pas les femmes dans les bars d'habitude, se défendit-il, un peu offusqué. Vous me demandez de draguer Carrow, en plus, comment est-ce que je suis censé faire semblant de vouloir...  
\- Oh bouse de dragon, Potter ! Tempêta Maugrey, tu n'as qu'à lui lancer un ou deux clins d'oeil, lui mettre une tape dans le dos, et...  
\- Aly, là, je suis inquiet, le coupa Sirius. C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu as fréquenté une femme ? Une tape dans le dos ! Répéta t-il en se moquant.  
\- James, tu peux toujours refuser la mission, intervint Dorcas, soucieuse en voyant la mine défaite de son camarade.  
\- Non, non, s'empressa t-il de répondre. C'est pour le bien collectif. Je vais m'occuper de Carrow. »

La discussion fut close juste comme ça, mais James sembla à côté de ses pompes pendant le reste de la réunion. Il ne cessait de dessiner sur le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait subtilisé à Rémus, et il disparut dès que le professeur Dumbledore annonça qu'ils avaient évoqué tous les sujets à l'ordre du jour.

Il avait simplement envie d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Il savait parfaitement où habitait Carrow. Ce n'était pas si loin de chez ses parents. Ils se croisaient souvent pendant les vacances d'été, mais ils avaient cessé de s'adresser la parole lorsqu'Alecto s'était mise à agir comme son frère et ses parents, quand elle avait commencé à prôner la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps, pas avec elle. Il y avait des tâches, comme celle-ci, qui méritaient d'être rapidement expédiées, alors il transplana juste devant sa porte, frappa trois coups, se racla légèrement la gorge, et pris une pose assurée.

Quand Alecto ouvrit, une minute plus tard, il fut surpris de voir à quel point elle avait changé. Il se souvenait de ses grands yeux verts, de ses longs cheveux noirs, de son nez fin, de ses lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinée. C'était le temps où elle avait l'air tout droit sortie d'un cahier de dessin, où elle ressemblait à une poupée qu'on aurait peur de briser.

Là, ses joues étaient creuses, elle avait d'énormes valises sous les yeux qui ressemblaient presque à des coquards, et son regard était dur. Elle semblait presque avoir dix ans de plus. Elle était toujours jolie, mais elle n'avait plus cette innocence qui avait trompée James quelques années plus tôt.

« Potter, dit-elle sans paraître particulièrement surprise.  
\- Salut, Alecto. »

Il avait adopté son ton le plus hautain possible, et il ne lui avait pas demandé la permission d'entrer, mais il l'avait fait, et elle s'était instinctivement effacée devant lui. Il avait l'avantage de savoir ce qui plaisait à Alecto. Elle aimait ce qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, cette désinvolture, cette arrogance qui ne le caractérisaient plus tant que cela maintenant.

« Joli, commenta t-il en balayant son salon des yeux, puis en les figeant sur elle.  
\- Merci, répondit-elle sur un ton froid. »

James ne s'y trompa pas, il avait toujours un certain pouvoir sur elle. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il ne fallait jamais se fier au ton d'Alecto, ni à ses mots. Elle n'était pas une personne de confiance, mais ses yeux, eux, ne mentaient jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
\- A ton avis, Alecto ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi ? La provoqua t-il. »

Elle déglutit, se déplaça lentement vers lui, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils d'une blancheur immaculée qui composaient son salon. Elle croisa élégamment les jambes, son visage toujours inexpressif, mais ses yeux descendant sur lui comme s'ils le déshabillait.

« Maintenant ? Après tout ce temps ? Le questionna t-elle avec une pointe de soupçon.  
\- Si tu n'es pas intéressée, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, trancha t-il en se levant.  
\- Reste, James. Reste, lui dit-elle précipitamment. »

Il sut à ce moment là que c'était gagné. Il n'avait même pas eu à faire d'effort particulier. C'était tant mieux. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu donner d'avantage.

« Tu as du whisky-pur-feu ? L'interrogea t-il. »

Elle acquiesça, se leva, et quitta la pièce. C'était LE moment. James se redressa à son tour sans faire de bruit, et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce à la recherche du moindre indice qu'il puisse trouver sur les activités d'Alecto. Il y avait plusieurs livres sur la magie noire dans sa bibliothèque, mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Il s'apprêtait à abandonner lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un manuel de potion, posé sur sa cheminée. Un parchemin en dépassait légèrement, James pouvait seulement voir la signature de son interlocutrice « Bellatrix Black. ». Il la tira légèrement non sans avoir regardé par dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'Alecto n'arrivait pas, et il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre donnant des indications sur l'attaque de Gringotts.

Elle était datée du mois précédent. Il put y apercevoir un certain nombre de notes et de plans avant d'entendre un bruit proche de lui et de la remettre aussitôt à sa place. Il aurait pu la prendre, mais il ne voulait pas l'alarmer. Qui sait si l'Ordre n'aurait pas besoin qu'il retourne la voir plus tard, et si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'il fasse en sorte qu'elle ne le soupçonne pas d'être ici pour autre chose que pour elle. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir, Alecto faisait partie du cercle de fidèles à Voldemort, et il ne comptait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda t-elle quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, deux verres de whisky-pur-feu à la main, juste quand il s'apprêtait à partir.  
\- Je... J'ai... Un soucis au ministère. Je dois y aller. »

S'il avait pu l'arrêter maintenant, il l'aurait fait, mais la situation était compliquée. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur qu'il avait fait avec Rosier. La lettre qu'il avait trouvée était défendable devant le Magenmagot, elle ne suffirait en rien à la faire inculper. Il pouvait juste transmettre l'information à l'Ordre et essayer de trouver, avec eux, un moyen de la coincer.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'essayer de le retenir, et il se hâta de quitter sa demeure en retransplanant dès qu'il le put au quartier général. Il restait une bonne partie du groupe, là bas. Lily Evans, Benjy Fenwick, Alice Londubat, et son mari étaient tous les quatre en train de faire une partie de cartes.

Il chercha désespérément Sirius, mais il était probablement rentré se coucher. Il travaillait beaucoup ces derniers temps, avec l'attaque au ministère. Peter et Rémus avaient probablement suivi le mouvement car ils n'étaient plus là non plus. Mary et Dorcas furent les seules à lever les yeux vers lui quand il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à moitié défoncé du quartier général.

« Toi, tu voulais voir ton meilleur ami, pointa Dorcas. Il est parti juste après toi. Il était crevé. Il n'a même pas voulu rester traîner avec nous.  
\- Il va falloir vous contenter de moi, répondit James en leur adressant un sourire contrit. »

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout du nouveau petit-ami de Mary qui avait quinze ans de plus qu'elle. James ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer toutes les blagues possibles et imaginables sur les personnages âgées, il en avait à peine fait le tour lorsque les deux couples qui jouaient aux cartes décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

Ils se contentèrent d'un signe de main vers James, Mary, et Dorcas, puis ils quittèrent le quartier général. James avait l'impression de ne pas avoir discuté avec Lily depuis des millénaires, et quand il la vit fermer la porte derrière elle, il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre, au fond de lui, comme un manque. Ses yeux restèrent figés sur l'entrée deux ou trois secondes avant qu'ils ne se posent de nouveau sur Mary qui leur racontait sa rencontre avec Toad.

« J'ai oublié mon sac. »

Il releva la tête dès qu'il entendit la voix de Lily. Elle venait de réapparaître seule, cette fois. Fenwick avait probablement déjà transplané lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de son étourderie, et cela allégea la tension. Le manque que James avait ressenti une minute plus tôt s'était changé en une espèce de satisfaction intense, proche de l'excitation.

« Potter, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a caché, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas immédiatement son manège alors il se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche pendant que Mary et Dorcas le dévisageaient, sceptiques.

« Je suis sûre que c'est toi, pourtant, reprit-elle.  
\- Je te jure que je n'ai pas touché à ton sac, je ne sais même pas...  
\- Potter, j'insiste. »

Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux verts dévièrent vers les escaliers qu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il se racla la gorge, s'excusa auprès des filles, puis se leva.

« Maintenant que tu le dis... J'en ai trouvé un tout à l'heure, heu... Juste avant la réunion. Je ne savais pas à qui il était alors je l'ai mis là haut. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Elle hocha la tête, et James constata avec soulagement que Mary et Dorcas avaient repris leur discussion comme si de rien n'était. Ils montèrent donc sereinement au premier étage et s'arrêtèrent dans la vieille salle de bain à peine salubre.

« Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda James à Lily qui ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.  
\- Alecto Carrow ?! S'exclama t-elle à voix basse. Tu as perdu ta virginité avec Alecto Carrow ?! »

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il avait compris qu'elle cherchait une excuse pour discuter avec lui, mais il avait songé à quelque chose de plus important que cela, quelque chose de moins gênant que cela. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira bruyamment en lui envoyant un regard dépité.

« Tu me fais passer pour un détraqué qui te vole ton sac juste pour me parler de Carrow ?  
\- Oh, excuses-moi, mais c'est quoi le pire entre voler un sac à main et perdre sa virginité avec une Carrow ? C'est quand même un sacré scoop !  
\- Je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit.  
\- Alors c'est vrai ?  
\- Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Alecto n'était pas aussi extrémiste en cinquième année qu'elle l'était les deux ans qui ont suivi. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas...  
\- C'est bon, Potter, j'ai compris, tu avais quinze ans, tu étais un crétin, elle était très belle, tu ne pensais pas avec ta tête, le stoppa Lily. »

Il y avait un soupçon de moquerie dans sa voix, mais aussi un peu de déception, comme si elle s'attendait à mieux de sa part. Il ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait pourtant habituée au pire. Puis, en la voyant rester là, debout contre la porte de la salle de bain, les bras croisés, il comprit.

« Tu cherchais un prétexte pour venir discuter avec moi, dit-il simplement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Tu voulais parler avec moi, répondit-il. C'est pour ça que tu es revenue. Je te manque, Evans ?  
\- Je voulais juste confirmer mes soupçons. Ne t'emballes pas, Potter. »

Elle roula les yeux, se retourna, et le laissa seul dans la salle de bain, à sourire comme un idiot. Il ne perdit pas une minute, il descendit les escaliers derrière elle, et la suivit dans la cuisine. Il croisa brièvement le regard interrogateur de Mary en passant mais il l'ignora délibérément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Le polynectar, puisque je suis là, répondit-elle en sortant tout un tas d'ustensiles.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
\- Non. »

Il fronça les sourcils et s'appuya contre la tapisserie à moitié déchirée de l'antique cuisine. Il était embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre qu'Alecto Carrow avait été sa première conquête. C'était probablement la chose dont il avait le plus honte, avoir abandonné sur un moment de faiblesse toutes ses convictions pour se donner à la personne la moins qualifiée pour lui apprendre les choses de l'amour.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et baissa les yeux. Pourquoi l'avis de Lily lui importait-il autant ? Il avait déjà répondu à cette question là quelques jours auparavant, mais son intérêt pour elle grandissait de jour en jour et il lui semblait impossible d'arrêter la machine maintenant qu'elle était lancée.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Lui demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant soudainement alors qu'elle venait de poser un gros chaudron sur la table, entre eux.  
\- Carrow, répondit-il simplement. J'ai tellement honte, avoua t-il avec toute la sincérité du monde. »

C'était encore plus embarrassant quand il songeait que Lily était une fille de moldue et qu'elle était tout à fait le type de personne à qui Alecto, son frère, et leurs amis s'en prenaient lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et en y réfléchissant d'un peu plus près, James réalisa qu'il n'était probablement pas si différent d'eux, aux yeux de Lily.

Cette éventualité le frappa en plein visage, et il n'osa plus lever les yeux sur elle. Il l'entendit simplement soupirer, puis balancer quelques ustensiles qui tintèrent entre eux sur la table avant de reprendre la parole.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, lui dit-elle. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu avais quinze ans. C'est le genre de mauvais choix que tu faisais, à l'époque.  
\- Je sais, mais...  
\- Potter, crois-moi, on a tous fait des choses que l'on regrette, le coupa t-elle en lui lançant un regard rassurant.  
\- Toi aussi ? Tu n'es pas du genre à faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, de...  
\- Bien sûr que si, l'informa t-elle en lâchant un rire ironique. »

Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard juste avant qu'elle ne le reporte sur les ingrédients qu'elle étalait les uns à côtés des autres sur la table. Elle était méticuleuse, perfectionniste. James s'en rendit compte ce jour là.

« Tu vois ça, lui expliqua t-elle en montrant la table, parfaitement ordonnée. Je suis devenue une espèce de maniaque psychorigide pour compenser toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites avant. »

Il se contenta de rire en la voyant observer les ingrédients avec dédain, avec énervement même, parce qu'elle semblait incapable d'accepter cette stupide manie et pourtant, elle était tout aussi incapable de s'en débarrasser.

« Severus Rogue. Je lui ai fait confiance plus qu'à qui que ce soit au cours de mon existence. Il était le centre de mon monde. J'ai été amoureuse de lui, il y a quelques années, et regarde où nous en sommes maintenant. Il est avec Voldemort. Est-ce que ça ne ressemble pas à une erreur ça, pour toi, Potter ? »

Elle respira profondément, comme si des souvenirs déplaisants ressurgissaient, puis elle lui tourna rapidement le dos pour aller chercher une grosse cuillère en bois.

« Si, bien sûr, mais c'est lui qui l'a faite, pas toi, lui répondit-il.  
\- J'ai placé ma confiance là où je n'aurais pas dû. C'était une erreur de jugement, insista t-elle.  
\- C'est une qualité de faire confiance aux autres, pas un défaut.  
\- J'en doute, Potter, vraiment.  
\- Alors quoi ? Il ne faudrait plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit ?  
\- C'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça.  
\- J'ai l'impression de discuter avec Fol Oeil, « vigilance constante », cita t-il, faisant légèrement glousser Lily.  
\- Il n'a pas tort, tu sais.  
\- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un en qui...  
\- Non, le coupa t-elle. Je n'ai confiance en personne.  
\- Fenwick ? Tenta t-il. »

Lily ne répondit pas, mais il devina à l'expression de culpabilité qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage que Fenwick ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Cela aurait peut-être dû lui faire plaisir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Cela voulait simplement dire que malgré le fait qu'elle était entourée et aimée, Lily se sentait seule.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur lui, mais cela aurait été tellement stupide. Si elle ne faisait pas confiance à Fenwick, elle ne lui ferait probablement pas confiance non plus, surtout pas en considérant le passé tumultueux qu'ils partageaient. Il était persuadé d'être la dernière personne en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance, et pourtant, la vérité était peut-être ailleurs. 

J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J

Allongé sur le flanc contre Lily, James nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et passa son bras par dessus sa taille. Il trouva rapidement sa main, et elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens en rapprochant leurs mains jointes de sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud rebondir contre son pouce, il aurait voulu qu'elle parle, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne disait rien.

Leurs corps nus étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon, et James priait pour que les minutes s'allongent car il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Lily finirait par se lever, par se rhabiller, et par le laisser là, seul avec le souvenir des soupirs de plaisir qu'elle avait laissé échapper contre son oreille lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la deuxième fois.

Il y avait une certaine tension dans la pièce, comme la dernière fois. C'était comme s'ils se rendaient soudainement compte de ce qu'ils avaient laissé à la porte. Fenwick, la guerre, leur passé... Et pourtant, ils ne bougeaient pas. Ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre.

« Je t'aime Lily. »

Les mots, à peine chuchotés, dégringolèrent de sa bouche, droit dans l'oreille de la jeune femme. C'était d'avantage une supplication qu'une déclaration, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle le comprenne. Il ouvrit les yeux juste pour la voir fermer les siens, et elle se cala un peu plus contre lui. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle priait pour que les minutes s'allongent. Il se décala un peu, juste pour pouvoir planter des baisers le long de sa nuque, et puis il sentit bientôt sa voix vibrer contre sa bouche.

« J'étais amoureuse de toi, à Poudlard. »

Il s'arrêta net avant de froncer les sourcils et de laisser ses lèvres traîner sur son épaule, puis, d'un geste habile, il l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le bras du canapé, et ses yeux verts épinglèrent les siens. Il n'y décerna aucune trace de plaisanterie, mais plutôt un sentiment d'imperfection. Elle avait l'air profondément perturbée par son propre aveu.

« Ça n'a aucun sens. Tu dois sûrement me prendre pour une folle, Merlin, murmura t-elle en plaquant sa main contre son front.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, lui dit-il sincèrement.  
\- Moi non plus, souffla t-elle, ses yeux brillants toujours planté dans les siens. Tu étais horrible avec moi, mais je... Je n'en sais rien, je ressentais quelque chose. Pas seulement de la haine. Une attirance, une vraie attirance, et j'étais en colère contre moi même pour ça. J'ai développé une espèce de... Je n'en sais rien, appelle ça comme tu veux, un syndrome de Stockholm...  
\- Lily, je...  
\- Non, le coupa t-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que tu t'en veux affreusement pour tout ça. C'était juste... Les fantasmes d'une adolescente. Tu étais le plus populaire du château, tu étais le capitaine de Quidditch, et tout le monde t'adorait. Je n'étais pas la seule. Toutes les filles sont attirées, à un moment de leur vie, par un garçon qu'elles n'auront jamais, elles le savent et cette conviction les attire. Même en le détestant, parfois, elles se surprennent à en rêver. C'est déstabilisant, énervant. Je me suis demandée ce que cela ferait, de me balader main dans la main avec toi. Je me suis demandée comment cela serait, de t'embrasser, de te laisser m'embrasser, de te voir avoir envie de m'embrasser, et tout m'est revenu à la figure quand nos chemins se sont croisés de nouveau, au quartier général. Je me suis rappelée de la haine que j'éprouvais pour toi, et en même temps, de ce petit sentiment familier que j'essayais de faire taire quand j'ai compris que les souvenirs que je gardais de ton visage ne te rendaient pas justice. Tu étais là, et tu étais toujours aussi beau, et tu avais l'air toujours aussi stupide et méchant, et pourtant, tu ne l'étais pas. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es tout, sauf stupide et méchant. Moi, par contre, j'ai été stupide et méchante. »

Elle laissa son index tracer les lignes de sa mâchoire, puis elle avança son visage avec une lenteur que James jugea cruelle, et elle l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, comme pour essayer d'effacer les quelques horribles souvenirs qu'elle gardait de lui lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et les quelques horribles souvenirs d'elle qu'elle lui avait laissé après leur première nuit ensemble.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, de m'embrasser ? L'interrogea t-il à voix basse, ses lèvres encore presque collées aux siennes. »

Elle laissa paraître un discret sourire, et sa bouche retrouva la sienne. C'était toujours aussi suave, toujours aussi sensuel, mais il s'efforça de garder un certain contrôle sur lui-même. Elle n'avait pas fini de parler, et il voulait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il voulait qu'elle réponde à sa question.

« C'est bon, murmura t-elle dans un soupir juste après avoir lâché ses lèvres.  
\- On pourrait faire ça plus souvent, osa t-il alors que ses mains commençaient à s'aventurer là où il savait qu'il pourrait lui couper le souffle.  
\- James, si on... »

Exactement comme il l'avait prédit, elle inspira profondément avant que son corps ne se tende d'un coup et qu'elle retienne sa respiration sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais en lui lançant un regard implorant qui n'eut pour effet que de faire apparaître un sourire narquois sur le visage de James.

« On va faire ça plus souvent, affirma t-il alors. Ne parlons pas du reste pour le moment. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça frénétiquement en resserrant ses jambes autour de la main de James. Il éclata de rire, et sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne, encore et encore. Fenwick, la guerre, et leur passé n'étaient soudainement plus que des souvenirs lointains qu'ils avaient tous les deux écartés de leur esprit.


	12. Chapter 12

_In the dark I see you smile  
Do you feel my heat on your skin ?  
Take off your clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're right  
_ _Don't be so shy – Imany_

C'était l'anniversaire de Sirius Black. Comme d'habitude, les maraudeurs étaient tombés dans l'excès. Il y avait trop d'alcool, la musique était trop forte, le quartier général de l'Ordre trop décoré, la fête était trop réussie, et Lily Evans était beaucoup trop belle pour les yeux de James qui ne la quittaient pas.

Pour une fois, pourtant, il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Sirius avait décrété qu'il voulait quelque chose de simple avec les membres de l'Ordre uniquement. Cela avait été une sacrée surprise pour James, Peter et Rémus, jusqu'à ce que leur meilleur ami n'ajoute qu'il comptait organiser une deuxième soirée pendant le week-end, cette fois aux Trois Balais, leur promettant un moment inoubliable.

James savait que cela allait être le cas. Sirius n'organisait de fête le week-end que lorsqu'il comptait vider des bouteilles et des bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu et qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se lever le lendemain pour aller au boulot. C'était à cela que le dimanche lui servait, à évacuer sa gueule de bois.

Alors à côté de ce qu'ils allaient vivre ce week-end là, la petite soirée au quartier général de l'Ordre semblait bien sage, même si une partie des convives était déjà éméchée. Emmeline et Dorcas avaient ensorcelé le plafond pour qu'il pleuve des confettis mais elles réalisèrent quand elles en eurent jusqu'aux chevilles que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

Une chèvre était près de la bibliothèque, en train de brouter les magasines de quidditch que Peter avait ramené de chez lui, et tout le monde semblait trouver cela parfaitement normal. James lui même n'en était pas particulièrement étonné. Ce qui le surprenait considérablement, en revanche, c'était de voir Maugrey Fol Oeil bouger légèrement la tête au son de la musique rythmée.

« Lunard, regarde ça, dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à son ami et en faisait un signe de tête vers l'auror.  
\- Bouse de dragon, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour ! S'exclama Rémus avant d'éclater de rire. »

James hocha la tête et alors que des exclamations de dégoût presque complètement couvertes par le son de la musique lui parvenaient aux oreilles, il se retourna légèrement juste pour voir Lily guider la chèvre à l'extérieur du quartier général. Quelques excréments ronds gisaient devant la bibliothèque. Alice voulut les envoyer par la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette, mais Frank se dressa devant elle juste à ce moment là et les billes s'écrasèrent sur sa figure pendant que Sirius éclatait de rire à côté d'eux.

La jeune femme se répandit en excuse auprès de son mari et utilisa la magie pour lui nettoyer le visage, un poil dégoûtée. James profita que toute l'attention soit portée sur eux pour disparaître dans le jardin, à la suite de Lily.

Il la vit tirer la chèvre derrière elle et aller l'attacher autour du même arbre qu'Evan Rosier transformé en âne, des semaines et des semaines auparavant. Elle la caressa un instant et s'adressa à elle d'une façon qui fit ricaner James.

« Voilà, tu es mieux ici ma grande, non ?  
\- Tu es au courant qu'elle ne va pas te répondre ? L'interrogea t-il en surgissant derrière elle.  
\- Depuis que j'ai découvert le monde magique, je pars du principe que rien n'est impossible, lui décréta t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de l'animal. »

Le jardin était un peu devenu leur point de ralliement. Dès qu'ils avaient envie de discuter, c'était souvent là qu'ils se retrouvaient. Il y avait toujours du monde à l'intérieur, mais quand ils étaient dehors, ils pouvaient parler librement sans que qui que ce soit ne les voit ensemble. Non pas qu'ils aient honte qu'on les surprenne, mais il y avait quelque chose de privé dans leurs échanges, quelque chose d'intime dans lequel ils n'auraient pas voulu que les autres pénètrent. Ils n'en avaient pas discuté ensemble, mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient d'accords là dessus.

« Sirius est content ?  
\- A partir du moment où il y a des filles et du whisky-pur-feu, tout va bien pour lui, lui répondit James avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Hmmm... Evidemment, commenta t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Jusqu'où poussez-vous la ressemblance ? »

James lâcha un rire et haussa les épaules. Il frissonna quand une rafale de vent leur balaya le visage, et ils se hâtèrent vers la maison d'un seul mouvement, mais une fois en haut des marches menant à la cuisine, Lily s'arrêta net.

James n'eut pas besoin d'attendre qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit pour comprendre. Il entendait la musique, il entendait les autres crier, et il n'avait pas envie de cela. Il avait juste envie de rester ici et de n'entendre que sa voix, alors quand elle renonça à rentrer et s'assit sur la marche sur laquelle ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter, il fit de même.

Elle était belle, ce soir là. Elle était toujours belle, mais elle s'était mis un peu de rouge à lèvres et avait lâché ses cheveux. Son sourire illuminait la nuit. Il avait envie de le lui dire. Il avait envie de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser, il avait envie de lui tenir la main, il avait envie de beaucoup de choses, mais tout semblait précipité, tout semblait mal.

« Les choses ont changées entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea t-il. »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour le regarder, et elle acquiesça lentement. Elle aurait pu lui mentir, comme la dernière fois, mais il savait jusqu'au plus profond de lui même que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire cette fois-ci.

« Je me suis trompée à ton sujet.  
\- Moi aussi. »

Il y eut un silence. Long, mais pas dérangeant, pas le genre de silence pendant lequel on panique parce que l'on cherche quelque chose à dire et qu'on ne trouve pas, non. C'était un silence reposant, un silence paisible, un silence réconfortant car ils le partageaient.

« Avant, j'avais des doutes sur le fait que tu sois tordu ou non... Commença t-elle. Maintenant, j'en suis sûre. »

Il éclata de rire et glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi, Evans ? Traîner avec un tordu...  
\- Une tordue, probablement, répondit-elle en riant à son tour et en se cachant le visage dans les mains comme si elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire là, avec lui.  
\- Probablement, répéta t-il, amusé.  
\- Bon, du coup, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose de bizarre ?  
\- Hé, Evans, on vient d'établir que nous sommes tous les deux tordus, je pense que ça répond à ta question. »

Encore une fois, son sourire éclaira son visage fin, et James sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose d'envoûtant. Même quand elle semblait heureuse, il y avait toujours quelque chose de triste chez elle qui lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien.

« Est-ce que je peux toucher tes cheveux ? »

L'interrogation le prit totalement de court et il pouffa en passant ses mains dans sa tignasse avant d'observer Lily avec des yeux ronds comme des souafles. Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, ce qui accentua encore plus son rire.

« S'il te plaît, reprit-elle d'un air enfantin. Ils sont tellement... Bizarres. Je veux dire, c'est comme si les mèches s'étaient toutes battues entre elles et qu'aucune n'avait gagné.  
\- C'est la chose la plus odieuse que tu m'aies dite, lui fit-il remarquer sans pouvoir s'empêcher de continuer à rire.  
\- Je sais, c'était un peu dur, mais... Laisse moi voir ça de plus près. »

Il resta stoïque quand elle avança sa main vers lui, peu sûr de ce qu'elle allait faire jusqu'au dernier moment, celui où elle enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était bizarre. C'était bizarre, et drôle. Et aussi agréable. Il croisa son regard, elle se mordillait la lèvre, il avait envie de l'embrasser, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle en avait envie aussi.

« James ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Sirius, et Lily retira immédiatement sa main tout en s'écartant de James qui s'était soudainement retourné vers son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Oh. Se stoppa Sirius alors que son regard jonglait entre ses deux camarades de l'Ordre. Oh, répéta t-il comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il avait interrompu leur moment.  
\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Patmol ?  
\- Je me demandais juste où était ton cadeau, répondit-il. Enfin, mon cadeau. Enfin, ton cadeau pour moi. »

James lui lança un sourire, s'excusa brièvement auprès de Lily, puis se leva de la marche et suivit son meilleur ami à l'intérieur. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire. Il aurait d'autres occasions de discuter avec Lily. 

J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J

James entra dans le quartier général en claquant la porte derrière lui avec précipitation et son regard croisa immédiatement celui de Lily. Comme ils l'avaient espéré, ils étaient seuls. Elle lui adressa un sourire, il le lui rendit, et il réduit l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux pour aller l'embrasser.

« Pas ici, lui dit-elle. »

Elle lui attrapa la main et ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle gloussa quand il la poussa contre le mur du couloir, incapable de se retenir une seconde de plus, et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire et posa même ses mains sur ses joues. James ne pouvait pas se lasser de sentir son sourire contre sa bouche, c'était une bouffée d'air frais, celle qu'il attendait quand il sortait de chez lui avec la peur au ventre, celle de perdre la vie ou pire, que l'un de ses alliés ne perde la sienne.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils se retrouveraient ici pour se sauter dessus, pour s'embrasser comme des dingues en cachette, ils pensaient tous les deux qu'ils traîneraient simplement ensemble, discuteraient comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, se taquineraient, et peut-être, flirteraient, mais toutes ces activités leur avaient paru bien futiles à la seconde même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Ils s'interrompirent soudainement lorsque la porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée. Les yeux ronds comme des souafles, hagards, pantelants, ils restèrent aussi immobiles que des statues jusqu'à ce que deux voix ne leur parviennent.

« Potter m'avait dit qu'il serait là ! Pas capable d'être à l'heure ! ronchonna Maugrey Fol Oeil.  
\- Il a sûrement mieux à faire, lui répondit Benjy Fenwick.  
\- Exactement, chuchota James, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Lily qui s'était tendue dès qu'elle avait entendu la voix de son petit-ami. Où est-ce qu'il pense que tu es ? Lui demanda t-il.  
\- Pré-Au-Lard. Gai chiffon, souffla t-elle, un peu coupable.  
\- Hmmm, il n'ira certainement pas vérifier. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle semblait tétanisée par le fait que Benjy soit à quelques mètres d'eux seulement. Cela n'échappa pas à James qui ne se laissa pas déstabiliser le moins du monde. Sa bouche descendit dans le cou de Lily et ses mains commencèrent à voyager sur son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea t-elle, déboussolée.  
\- A ton avis, lui répondit-il en relevant la tête vers elle seulement pour lui lancer un sourire malin.  
\- Ils vont nous entendre, protesta t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Seulement si tu n'arrives pas à te contenir. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, et James sut qu'il l'avait eue à ce moment là. L'once de défi qu'il lisait dans ses yeux l'encouragea d'avantage, et lorsqu'il tira sur son pull pour le lui retirer, elle le laissa faire.

« Satané Potter, pesta encore une fois Maugrey.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de se faire Daisy Hookum.  
\- Faux, murmura James à l'oreille de Lily qui avait fermé les yeux.  
\- J'ai couché avec elle en septième année, cette fille a le plus beau corps que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, reprit Fenwick.  
\- Faux, encore, continua James en embrassant Lily qui avait grimacé en entendant le commentaire de son petit-ami.  
\- Ne te méprends pas Fol Oeil, je trouve Lily magnifique, mais il lui manque ce petit truc qui...  
\- Un petit ami qui la traite comme il le devrait, imbécile, chuchota James après avoir lâché ses lèvres. »

Lily ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, et James en profita pour continuer à l'embrasser dans le cou, sur la gorge, et lentement, il descendit sur ses seins, le long de son ventre, et se retrouva à genou devant elle, à déboutonner son jean. Ce fut seulement au moment où il le fit descendre d'un coup sec sur ses chevilles qu'elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur et qu'elle lui lança un regard effaré, réalisant probablement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et où il s'apprêtait à le faire.

« Arrête, chuchota t-elle.  
\- Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête, réfuta t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. »

Il tripotait le contour de sa petite culotte sans pour autant la baisser, la tête levée vers elle, il attendait simplement un signe qui lui indiquerait qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, mais comme il s'y attendait, elle ne lui en donna aucun.

« On devrait aller chez toi, lui dit-elle cependant.  
\- On ne peut pas transplaner de l'intérieur du quartier général. Tu veux vraiment qu'on descende cet escalier et qu'on se retrouve nez à nez avec Fenwick ?  
\- Non, mais, je...  
\- Tu vas rester silencieuse.  
\- James, il est juste en dessous, je...  
\- Je sais parfaitement où il est, lui répondit-il en lui jetant un sourire narquois.  
\- Ça t'amuse, tout ça ?  
\- Là, maintenant, oui. Ce ne sera peut-être plus le cas dans une heure. Profitons-en, trancha t-il en faisant finalement glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes nues alors qu'elle plaquait sa main sur son visage.  
\- Merlin, souffla t-elle, partagée entre la panique et l'envie. »

A chaque fois qu'elle entendait des pas, en bas, tout son corps se contractait mais bientôt, ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de James, et il se surpris à aimer cela alors qu'il avait toujours eu le sentiment désagréable d'être vulnérable lorsque d'autres s'étaient permises ce genre de geste affectueux. Avec Lily, il se sentait simplement désiré.

« Potter va se prendre une raclée quand il va arriver, je le jure devant dieu ! Grogna Maugrey. D'autant plus si sa seule excuse est qu'il était en train de s'accoupler !  
\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes, commenta Fenwick. »

Au même moment, la langue de James s'était glissée entre les cuisses de Lily qui porta son poing à sa bouche et le mordit pour éviter d'émettre le moindre son qui pourrait les trahir. Il sentait qu'elle pourrait perdre pied à tout moment, et il adorait cela, la voir lutter pour rester debout. La simple vision de son visage rosissant de secondes en secondes faisait monter l'envie en lui d'une manière époustouflante.

L'autre main de Lily restait perdue dans ses cheveux auxquels elle s'agrippait. Les doigts de James passaient de ses cuisses, à ses hanches, à son ventre, à ses fesses, et il n'arriva bientôt plus à savoir qui de lui ou d'elle dégageait cette chaleur jouissive qui précédait habituellement le point culminant de leur orgasme.

« Il a un joli minois, ça plaît aux dames, reprit Fol Oeil.  
\- Ça ne fait pas tout. Il n'arrive pas à en garder une seule, il doit y avoir une raison. Ça a beau être un sacré joueur de quidditch, peut-être qu'il ne sait pas se servir de son manche à balai, se moqua Fenwick. »

Cette fois, James s'arrêta malgré les plaintes silencieuses de Lily, et il remonta lentement jusqu'à sa bouche sur laquelle il déposa un baiser rapide avant de s'en écarter subrepticement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Chuchota t-il à Lily qui n'était clairement pas en mesure de lui répondre. »

Il afficha un sourire narquois lorsque le regard suppliant de la jeune femme croisa le sien, ardent et impétueux.

« Et si tu te débarrassais de ça ? Lui dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers son jean, toujours baissé sur ses chevilles. »

Elle s'exécuta sur le champ, mais James fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se pencha pour attraper le pantalon et le serrer contre elle, comme si elle voulait cacher certaines partie de son corps.

« Il est un peu tard pour être timide, lui fit-il remarquer, amusé alors qu'elle rougissait.  
\- Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée nue devant toi comme ça, articula t-elle en grimaçant.  
\- Lily, j'ai déjà tout vu les deux dernières fois... Et puis j'étais agenouillé devant toi il y a une minute, en train de te...  
\- Je sais ce que tu étais en train de faire, le coupa t-elle, écarlate, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Là, tu as une vue globale sur mon corps, c'est très déstabilisant, je...  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'inquiétais autant.  
\- Ça ne m'inquiète pas. Habituellement, ça ne m'inquiète pas, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter toujours à voix basse. Avec toi, c'est différent. Je veux dire, tu es toi, et tu...  
\- Je sais, j'ai un joli minois qui plaît aux dames, cita t-il malicieusement. Ça doit être impressionnant pour toi.  
\- Crétin, chuchota t-elle en lâchant un rire discret. Heureusement que tu ne sais pas te servir de ton manche à balai, répliqua t-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire narquois. »

Elle eut le mérite de le faire éclater de rire, et elle dû rapidement plaquer sa main sur la bouche de James pour éviter que Fenwick et Maugrey ne l'entende.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir, Evans, lui murmura t-il quand elle la retira. »

Il l'embrassa encore, avec beaucoup plus de ferveur que la fois précédente, étouffant ses soupirs d'envie dans sa bouche, gardant son visage entre ses mains comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui glisse entre les doigts.

« Jette ça par terre, marmonna t-il. Il est hors de question que tu te caches, répéta t-il. »

Lentement, l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son vêtement se desserra comme si James avait prononcé une incantation, et quand il tomba à leur pied, il prit soin de donner un coup dedans pour l'écarter d'avantage.

« Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à garder tous tes vêtements alors que je suis nue ? L'interrogea t-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise.  
\- Il faut croire qu'il y en a un de nous qui est plus impatient que l'autre, répondit-il contre ses lèvres.  
\- Hmmm... Il va falloir réparer cet affront. »

Elle fit glisser le tissu des épaules de James, non sans en avoir largement profité pour effleurer son torse. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, Fenwick avait disparu de son esprit pour de bon, et si James avait fait le malin jusque là, il inspira brutalement et se tendit lorsqu'elle déboutonna son jean et qu'elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon.

Il tenta de l'embrasser pour la distraire, pour ne pas qu'elle le voie aussi sensible à son toucher, mais elle évita son assaut et se mordilla la lèvre en continuant de le caresser. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait le contact de ses mains sur lui et cette transe dans laquelle elles le mettaient. Ses yeux verts observaient son visage avec attention, et elle se réjouissait à chaque fois qu'il poussait un soupir rauque contre son oreille.

« Lily...  
\- Ferme la, Potter. Juste deux minutes, ferme la... »

La convoitise avait remplacé la timidité sur son visage, et elle continuait d'esquiver ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'attraper les siennes. Il songea qu'il ne l'avait probablement jamais autant voulue qu'à ce moment précis, mais il se rappela rapidement qu'il se faisait cette réflexion à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette position.

Il était toujours hagard car Fenwick et Maugrey faisaient régulièrement racler les chaises sur le sol, en bas, mais il était incapable d'arrêter ce qui était en train de se passer entre lui et Lily à ce moment là, et plus que ça, il ne le voulait pas. Elle était en train de lui mettre la tête en vrac, et il luttait pour garder le contrôle sur lui même et ne pas s'humilier comme un adolescent avant de lui avoir donné exactement ce qu'elle méritait.

Quand il estima qu'il avait largement été assez égoïste et que la caresse commençait à devenir trop dangereuse pour son ego, il lui attrapa habilement le poignet, et il le serra assez pour l'obliger à faire un pas en arrière, puis deux, et enfin, lorsqu'elle se retrouva calée entre lui et le mur du couloir, ses yeux toujours obstinément plantés dans les siens, il la retourna d'un geste rapide et plongea en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse retenir une exclamation de surprise.

« Tu as entendu ? Demanda Fenwick à Maugrey. »

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent, et il resta immobile un instant, retenant sa respiration alors que des bruits de pas commençaient à se faire entendre près des escaliers. Lily avait fermé les yeux, et ses hanches bougeaient presque imperceptiblement contre James qui s'efforçait de retenir un râle sourd, la main plaquée sur la bouche de Lily pour qu'elle ne les trahisse pas de nouveau.

« Ah ! Le hibou de Black est à la fenêtre ! S'exclama l'auror. »

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, et James remercia intérieurement son meilleur ami de les avoir sauvé, même si le pauvre Sirius n'en avait aucune idée. Il se retira légèrement de la jeune femme, ôta sa main de sa bouche, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Si tu fais un seul bruit, je m'arrête. »

Il attendit qu'elle acquiesce, déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, laissa ses mains descendre de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches, et observa pendant une seconde la majestueuse cambrure de son dos avant de fermer les yeux et de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi débridés l'un avec l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais autant profité de se sentir aussi proches, sachant pertinemment qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout moment et par conséquent, devoir rompre ce contact qui leur semblait presque vital.

Elle haletait, il voyait qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces d'étouffer ses soupirs de plaisir mais elle n'y parvenait qu'à moitié et cela allait très bien à James qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de la toucher. Il n'avait pas assez de mains à son goût, mais il avait juste ce qu'il fallait aux yeux de Lily qui finit par se laisser basculer contre lui en tremblant, plaquant sa propre main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper l'exclamation de trop.

Il l'entendit quand même. C'était presque inaudible, mais c'était là, elle était là, la douce supplication, la sienne. Elle voulait qu'il la rejoigne, qu'il ressente ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, la puissance de cette vague de chaleur qui l'avait noyée, le plaisir brut, l'extase qui lui donnait envie de partir dans un rire dément... Et il fut incapable de résister d'avantage.

Son front reposa contre sa nuque un moment, juste le temps de réussir à gérer les sensations qui l'avaient submergées. Puis ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre et il l'obligea à se retourner pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle frissonnait encore contre lui, et il avait du mal à imaginer comment il pourrait la laisser s'en aller encore, partir avec lui, l'autre homme de sa vie, et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle prononça les mots, comme une formule magique.

« Je t'aime. »

Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.


	13. Chapter 13

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly, I wanna see you be brave  
_ _Brave – Sara Bareilles_

C'était ce samedi soir là, ce samedi soir là, que tout avait vraiment commencé, que Lily Evans avait fait un pas de travers, que James Potter l'avait encouragée à en faire un de plus, et qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir ensemble sur un sentier sinueux.

Elle n'était arrivée aux Trois Balais que vers vingt-deux heures. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et elle tenait un mouchoir dans sa main. Le bar avait beau être bondé, James l'avait aussitôt repérée. Elle tournait la tête à droite, à gauche, tendait le cou pour essayer, d'après le jeune homme, de trouver Mary ou Alice, mais ne semblait pas y parvenir.

Il y avait du désespoir dans ses yeux. De la rage, aussi. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les fêtards déjà ivres qui avaient autrefois arpenté les couloirs du château à ses côtés, et elle s'arrêta au bar où elle trouva un verre qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais qu'elle vida d'une traite.

« Ouuuch... On dirait que je vais avoir de la compétition ce soir, commenta Sirius qui était arrivé juste à côté d'elle.  
\- Laisse moi tranquille, Sirius. »

Le maraudeur, pas offensé le moins du monde, servit un nouveau verre de whisky-pur-feu à Lily avant de remplir le sien. Il voulait continuer à discuter avec elle, mais Dorcas l'attrapa par le bras, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et le fit monter sur une table à ses côtés. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le tourne-disque posé sur le comptoir et la musique devint assourdissante. Tout le monde sautait, hurlait, et ils dansaient tous les deux comme s'ils s'attendaient à mourir le lendemain. C'était possible, James le savait, et cette éventualité l'obligea à prendre les choses en main.

Il traversa avec difficulté la foule de convives qui acclamait Sirius en lui hurlant encore et encore « joyeux anniversaire » et s'accouda au bar à côté de Lily qui ne lui accorda pas un regard, engloutissant son troisième verre.

« Mauvaise journée ?  
\- Regarde moi, est-ce que tu peux croire ça ? S'exclama t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je suis exactement le genre de fille que je ne croyais pas être, que je ne voulais pas être. Je pleure pour un garçon. »

Elle poussa un rire ironique et laissa retomber son verre sur le comptoir. La bouteille de whisky-pur-feu qu'elle avait ensorcelée se souleva pour la servir encore, mais James l'attrapa au vol et la posa devant lui, hors de la portée de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
\- Rien ! Rien, il n'a rien fait ! C'est moi le problème. Je ne suis pas assez expansive, je ne suis pas assez affectueuse, je ne suis pas assez démonstrative, je fais tout de travers, je...  
\- Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? La coupa t-il, curieux.  
\- Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mais je... De toutes façons, c'est juste une dispute de plus qu'il aura oublié demain... Merlin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, je suis désolée. C'est tellement humiliant. »

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et James resta immobile, à l'observer attentivement comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer encore. A la place, elle essuya rapidement ses yeux encore humides, et les planta sur lui.

« Je veux être comme toi.  
\- Quoi ? L'interrogea t-il en riant à moitié.  
\- Je veux faire ce que je veux. Je veux avoir confiance en tout le monde. Je veux qu'on me remarque. Je veux être irresponsable. Je veux me trouver géniale !  
\- Je ne...  
\- Oh arrête, n'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu ne te trouves pas génial. »

Il haussa les épaules et se passa la main dans les cheveux, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire rire. Elle sembla se rendre compte que sans le moindre effort, il avait réussi à balayer la peine qu'elle ressentait juste avant qu'il n'arrive, et elle lui tapota l'épaule comme s'ils étaient amis depuis dix ans.

« Tu veux vraiment tout ça ? Lui demanda t-il.  
\- Je veux du changement, j'ai besoin de... Si seulement je pouvais être James Potter juste pour ce soir. Tu n'as pas inventé de sort qui nous permettrait d'échanger de corps, par hasard ?  
\- Si c'était le cas, tu serais nue devant un miroir, plaisanta t-il.  
\- Espèce de troll, répliqua t-elle avec un sourire à peine assumé.  
\- Hé, j'ai une idée. Viens. »

Il entama un pas vers la sortie et elle le suivit. Personne ne fit attention à eux, la plupart des invités acclamaient toujours Sirius et Dorcas qui mettaient le feu au bar, au propre comme au figuré. Ils s'amusaient à cracher de l'alcool sur le bout de leur baguette de laquelle émergeait une petite flamme qui se transformait en gigantesque brasier dès qu'elle rentrait en contact avec le whisky.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
\- Tu veux être moi, non ?  
\- Mais, l'anniversaire de Sirius, il...  
\- Il en a déjà eu un cette semaine, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne remarquera même pas que nous avons filé. »

Elle ne protesta pas plus et s'arrêta lorsqu'ils émergèrent des Trois Balais. James lui attrapa le poignet, et sans qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se sentit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir des Potter. Il était encore plus majestueux la nuit que le jour. Les éclairages lui donnaient une apparence noble qui cloua Lily devant le portail, bouche bée.

« C'est quoi, ça ?  
\- C'est là où j'ai grandi, expliqua t-il simplement en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans l'allée de gravillons.  
\- Je te déteste encore plus, affirma t-elle en trottinant derrière lui, les yeux toujours rivés sur la demeure. »

Il lâcha un rire, posa sa baguette sur la porte et elle s'ouvrit devant eux, les laissant pénétrer dans l'immense hall. James, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le monde dans lequel il avait toujours baigné, traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées avant de se rendre compte que Lily ne le suivait plus. Elle tournait sur elle même, la tête en l'air, à observer les moulures au plafond, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Viens, l'appela t-il. »

Elle baissa la tête vers lui et le suivit quand il disparut derrière une nouvelle porte. Ils traversèrent le salon, étonnement simple comparé au reste, arrivèrent dans la véranda, et les vitres disparurent au moment où James les traversait pour rejoindre le jardin. Il attendit que Lily soit à ses côtés pour agiter sa baguette, un sourire en coin sur son visage, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait aimer la suite.

Le petit kiosque au fond du jardin s'éclaira d'un coup, et en même temps, une cinquantaine de minuscules lumières s'allumèrent au fond de la gigantesque piscine qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Quatre jets d'eau colorés s'élevèrent chacun d'une extrémité du bassin pendant que des lucioles s'agitaient tout autour. Le spectacle était grandiose, et Lily était stupéfiée.

Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque James passa son pull par dessus sa tête, puis son t-shirt, retira son pantalon, et sauta dans l'eau sans même prendre la peine de tremper la main dedans pour évaluer la température. Quand sa tête en émergea, il constata que Lily avait bougé. Elle s'était rapprochée du bord et l'observait les yeux ronds comme des souafles.

« C'est magnifique, articula t-elle.  
\- C'est encore mieux vu d'ici, lui dit-il en nageant vers elle.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ça puisse. »

Pourtant, ça l'était. Il en était certain. Elle était debout à côté d'un des jets d'eau et la lumière se reflétait sur elle d'une manière époustouflante pendant qu'elle balayait le paysage des yeux comme si elle voulait le graver dans sa mémoire. Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, mais James comptait bien lui en donner une idée.

« Saute.  
\- Je ne sais pas nager, souffla t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens comme si un douloureux souvenir lui revenait en tête.  
\- Je sais, répondit-il en lui rendant son regard. »

Il écarta les bras mais elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et recula d'un pas, alors il s'approcha encore du bord jusqu'à s'y accouder, et il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'une manière qui la fit sourire.

« Tu voulais être moi, non ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais mourir, non plus.  
\- Je ne vais pas te laisser couler comme une pierre.  
\- Et comment je peux savoir si...  
\- Tu as dit que tu voulais avoir confiance en tout le monde. Pour une raison obscure, je pense que si tu arrives à me faire confiance à moi, on pourra dire que c'est mission accomplie, répliqua t-il.  
\- Mais on est en novembre, il fait froid et...  
\- L'eau est chaude. Tu n'as plus aucune excuse Evans. Saute.  
\- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.  
\- Moi non plus, on s'en fout, enlève juste ce que tu veux, mais sache que je n'émettrai aucune objection si tu décides de tout retirer, lui répondit-il avec un sourire malin.  
\- Très spirituel Potter, ironisa t-elle avant de soupirer lourdement. »

Elle hésita longuement, et il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Le menton posé sur ses deux mains agrippées au bord de la piscine, il l'encourageait du regard, et il afficha un sourire triomphal lorsqu'elle pesta et se débarrassa de ses chaussures, puis de sa veste, de son pull, et enfin de son jean.

« Irresponsable et géniale, souffla t-elle pour elle même en se rapprochant de l'eau, et inexorablement de James.  
\- Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu comptes enlever ? La questionna t-il en s'écartant légèrement.  
\- Si je sors de cette piscine vivante, je te tue, répondit-elle simplement.  
\- Allez, saute, l'encouragea t-il en riant. »

Elle ne sauta pas. Elle s'assit, les pieds dans l'eau, et se laissa glisser doucement à l'intérieur de la piscine sans pour autant lâcher sa prise sur le bord. Elle observait le fond de l'eau avec à la fois une certaine forme de terreur dans les yeux, et aussi une pointe d'attirance. James ne l'avait jamais vue aussi désorientée.

« Viens, l'encouragea t-il après avoir nagé vers le centre de la piscine.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Si, tu peux. Allez Lily.  
\- Je te jure que je ne peux pas, insista t-elle.  
\- Irresponsable et géniale, lui rappela t-il. Je suis sûr que tu peux. »

Elle esquiva son regard, grimaça, prit une profonde inspiration, et osa lâcher le bord juste après s'en être aidée pour se propulser vers James. Il la vit flotter l'espace d'une ou deux seconde, et puis elle paniqua, perdit totalement le contrôle, et sombra la tête en avant vers le fond de la piscine. Il dut plonger pour la récupérer et elle s'accrocha tant à lui qu'il eut du mal à remonter à la surface.

« Je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas ! S'exclama t-elle en clignant des yeux.  
\- Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserai pas couler.  
\- Tu m'as laissé couler.  
\- Je t'ai rattrapée ! Lui rappela t-il. »

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais elle ferma la bouche et il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proches, que c'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait comme ça, qu'elle se tenait à lui comme ça, et il ne voulait jamais que ça s'arrête. Elle devait s'en être rendue compte aussi parce qu'elle semblait un peu gênée et qu'elle desserra son étreinte autour de son cou pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ne me lâche pas, lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main de sa taille, confus de l'avoir instinctivement mise là.  
\- Tu ne coulerais pas même si je le faisais. Tes ongles sont plantés dans ma peau, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- Désolé, souffla t-elle en grimaçant. Je... J'ai juste un...  
\- Mauvais souvenir, je sais, compléta t-il, honteux. »

Rémus lui avait parlé de cette fois où il avait bousculé Lily dans le lac sans s'en apercevoir. Il n'arrivait pas s'en rappeler, mais il pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux. S'il avait failli la noyer la dernière fois, il était tout ce qui pouvait la garder à la surface cette fois-ci, et il espérait qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« On va faire un tour ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et elle le laissa la guider doucement aux quatre coins de la piscine. Peu à peu, elle se détendait et ses doigts se relâchaient, laissant apparaître des marques rouges vives là où elle avait planté ses ongles. James la vit se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, et il eut envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne le fit pas.

Il se contenta de la ramener sagement jusqu'au bord auquel elle s'accrocha, et il retourna plonger un peu plus loin pour garder la tête froide, parce qu'elle voulait juste pouvoir lui faire confiance, elle ne voulait pas d'un adolescent en rut incapable de se contenir juste parce qu'une jeune fille en sous-vêtements avait posé ses mains sur lui, juste parce que ses yeux verts le fixaient comme s'il était tout ce qui la raccrochait à la vie.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Le questionna t-elle soudainement alors qu'il était à l'autre extrémité de la piscine.  
\- Tu as dit que tu voulais être moi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu as un appartement dans Londres. Pourquoi pas simplement là bas ? »

Il savait où elle voulait en venir. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait lui faire dire, ou au moins, il le soupçonnait. Il s'était évertué à essayer de la faire changer d'avis sur lui depuis que Rémus lui avait dit ce qu'il lui avait fait subir à Poudlard, et la piscine était juste une étape de plus, une marche sur laquelle ils devaient se tenir ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Elle détourna le regard, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis fronça les sourcils. Elle était toujours accrochée au bord, mais elle s'était retournée pour mieux pouvoir le regarder, et James se demandait si elle ne voulait pas simplement qu'il puisse lire sur son visage tout ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire à voix haute.

« On a fait des missions ensemble. Tu ne me faisais peut-être pas confiance, mais tu m'as laissé me battre à tes côtés. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rien effacer. Je sais que le passé sera toujours là, peu importe ce que je pourrais dire ou faire pour essayer de te le faire oublier. C'est là, c'est tout. J'ai beau détester ça, il faut que je fasse avec. »

Il s'interrompit, mais elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un seul coup d'oeil. Il hésita. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il mettait les pieds, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle méritait toutes les réponses qu'il pouvait lui fournir.

« Tu m'as pardonné, mais moi, je ne me pardonnerai pas, et ça... Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais. Je pensais que je pourrais t'apprendre à nager et que peut-être, ça rendrait mon attitude un peu plus excusable, mais je n'arrive pas... Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de m'en vouloir. »

Elle soutenait son regard avec une intensité étonnante. Il se sentait vulnérable comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Les rôles s'inversaient. Elle était en toute confiance, il perdait pied.

« Approches-toi, lui intima t-elle. »

Il s'exécuta sans réfléchir. Elle aurait pu lui demander de s'attacher un boulet autour de la cheville et de se laisser couler, il l'aurait fait. Elle ressemblait à un mirage. Ses cheveux roux étaient trempés et elle frissonnait, sa bouche était plus rouge que d'habitude, et de la buée s'élevait de l'eau tout autour d'elle.

« Il y a quelque chose d'insupportable, chez toi. Tout ce mystère, ces choses que tu ne dis pas et que je n'arrive pas à comprendre...  
\- Encore ça ? L'interrogea t-il, amusé. Il n'y a aucun mystère. Je t'assure.  
\- Si. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu penses de moi. Je t'en ai toujours voulu parce que soit tu me faisais du mal, soit tu m'ignorais, mais maintenant tu ne fais plus ni l'un, ni l'autre, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'observe de cette façon, qu'on passe son visage au crible, et encore moins qu'on le prenne à un jeu qu'il n'aurait jamais dû jouer.

« Je ne suis plus aussi transparente qu'avant, si ? »

Son cœur battait trop vite. Il n'allait pas tenir la distance. Il n'y avait plus qu'un mètre entre eux, il pouvait voir chaque détail de son visage, chaque petits questionnements au fond de ses yeux verts, chaque tressaillement de sa bouche, et il savait que son côté mystérieux n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir parce qu'elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je te dis que tu ne l'es plus ?  
\- Ça n'a aucune importance, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. »

Ses jambes s'agitaient sous l'eau comme pour la maintenir à la surface, mais James savait que c'était ses bras qui faisaient tout le travail. De toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas coulé même si elle avait lâché le bord. Il aurait eu le réflexe de la retenir.

« Si, parce que ça te donnerait tout le pouvoir. C'est tentant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle continuait à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et ce fut la seule réponse qu'il eue, celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Bien sûr que c'était tentant. Il avait fait d'elle ce qu'il voulait, à Poudlard, et voilà qu'il pouvait inverser les rôles, la rendre toute puissante et la laisser avoir toutes les cartes en main. Il suffisait simplement qu'il avoue qu'il ne pouvait rien contre elle parce qu'elle le rendait malade d'amour, et elle avait gagné. Elle méritait de gagner. Elle méritait vraiment de gagner.

« Je t'ai repérée dès que Fenwick t'a amenée dans le quartier général de l'Ordre. Je te voulais. Je ne veux jamais personne. Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça, d'habitude.  
\- Tu me voulais ? Répéta t-elle avec un demi-sourire de conquérant. »

Il s'approcha et ses mains s'agrippèrent au bord de la piscine de chaque côté du visage de Lily. Lentement, il hocha la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

« Tu n'as rien fait. Avant, tu aurais essayé quelque chose, mais tu n'as rien fait, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Parce que ce n'était pas à moi de décider. »

Son visage s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de celui de Lily et son regard était presque devenu suppliant. Chaque nouveau mot qui sortait de sa bouche était une torture. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, et elle savait aussi très bien qu'il ne prendrait pas l'initiative lui même, mais elle s'obstinait à continuer de parler avec ce sourire malin.

« Tu m'as dit que j'étais jolie, une fois, lui rappela t-elle.  
\- C'était stupide. Tu vaux mieux que ça, répliqua t-il sans ciller. »

Elle détourna le regard et éclata de rire avant de planter de nouveau ses yeux verts dans les siens. Elle avait cette lueur de défi dans les yeux qui l'incitait à faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, mais il s'y refusait. Il ne lui prendrait pas ce premier baiser. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

« C'était minable, James, se moqua t-elle en affichant toutefois un sourire tendre.  
\- Je sais, mais c'était la vérité, avoua t-il avant de lâcher un léger rire.  
\- Tu as de la chance. La vérité marche sur moi. »

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là lorsqu'elle lâcha subitement le bord de la piscine pour passer les mains autour de son cou, puis dans ses cheveux noirs, et dans le même mouvement, elle l'embrassa.

Garder la tête froide alors qu'elle était en sous vêtements, contre lui, dans sa piscine n'étais pas chose aisée. Il aurait peut-être dû s'écarter, lui dire d'arrêter, la faire revenir à la raison, lui rappeler Fenwick et le reste, mais il ne pouvait pas, et il ne voulait pas. Il aimait se dire que si elle l'embrassait, c'était parce que quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle l'avait voulu.

Il n'y avait pas de doute dans son regard quand elle rompit le baiser et que ses yeux accrochèrent les siens. Ses mains restaient nouées autour de sa nuque, et ses jambes avaient abandonné tout mouvement. Il était tout ce qui la maintenait à la surface de l'eau.

« Irresponsable et géniale, souffla t-elle de nouveau comme pour se convaincre. »

Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps dans la piscine. La température était sacrément tombée et ils frissonnaient tous les deux, mais ni lui, ni elle ne voulaient donner une fin à cette surprenante soirée. Ils s'étaient séchés à l'aide d'un simple sort et avaient tous les deux remis leurs vêtements lorsque James guida Lily hors du manoir. Elle avait fait le premier pas de travers, et il s'apprêtait à faire le deuxième.

« Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ? L'interrogea t-elle avec un sourire en coin qu'il arborait d'habitude.  
\- Rien, s'empressa t-il de répondre en esquivant son regard soupçonneux. Je... Tu as mentionné mon appartement un peu plus tôt, je pensais que... Je... »

Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et les mots se bousculer dans sa gorge. Il s'était rarement senti aussi embarrassé, il avait rarement eu l'impression de devoir se justifier autant.

« Je te taquine, Potter, détends-toi, le rassura t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un sourire narquois. Allons-y, fais-moi voir où tu vis. »

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et en un clin d'oeil, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le seuil de l'appartement du maraudeur. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et laissa Lily passer devant lui. Ce n'était pas aussi grandiose que le manoir, il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait les petits espaces quand il avait commencé à habiter ici.

Tout était lui, dans cet appartement. Les couleurs de Gryffondor étaient partout, et il y avait beaucoup d'accessoires de Quidditch. Beaucoup de livres, aussi, et de magasines en tout genre. La pièce était parfaitement rangée, et Lily eut l'air étonnée lorsqu'elle passa son doigt sur le meuble de l'entrée et qu'elle n'y trouva aucune poussière.

« Ta chambre ? L'interrogea t-elle en se retournant d'un pas léger vers lui.  
\- Là bas, répondit-il simplement en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte au fond de la pièce principale. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement et recula en gardant ses yeux vissés aux siens. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, dans tous les échanges qu'ils avaient eu ce soir là. Tout avait semblé naturel, mais en même temps, forcé.

Ils auraient pu en rester là, oublier que le baiser dans la piscine était arrivé, qu'il les avait tous les deux réchauffés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, mais aucun n'avait vraiment envie de s'en contenter. Pourtant, dès qu'ils ne se touchaient pas, ils devaient lutter pour éviter de s'encombrer des doutes qui les tiraillaient, et c'était là que rien ne semblait plus naturel.

James songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû en venir à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là, la regarder reculer vers sa chambre sans la suivre parce que rien de bon ne pourrait découler de cela, mais le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé ne lui laissait qu'un arrière goût amer d'inachevé. Il la voulait. Pas parce qu'elle était belle ou parce qu'elle avait décidé de le provoquer ce soir là, mais parce qu'elle avait fait surgir en lui des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

Quand il la suivit dans sa chambre et qu'elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements en le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux, il réalisa que c'était sûrement ça. C'était la personne spéciale qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre et tout ce qui se passait entre eux deux ce soir là était mal, mais en même temps, rien ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi justifié, aussi évident, aussi inévitable.

S'il avait réussi à se contenir toute la soirée, quand il la vit nue devant lui, toutes ses bonnes résolutions cédèrent. Il se rua sur elle et la fit basculer sur son lit. Son éclat de rire clair et chaud contre sa bouche lui grilla les neurones et ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux roux avant de descendre le long de ses côtes jusqu'à ses fesses.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, les doutes s'étaient évaporés. Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste goûter sa peau, l'entendre soupirer son nom contre son oreille, ressentir ses doigts sous son pull et éprouver la même envie qu'elle de tout foutre en l'air. Être irresponsable et génial.

Le tic-tac incessant des aiguilles de l'horloge lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Emmêlé dans les draps, il tâta la place vide à ses côtés en espérant y trouver Lily, mais ses mains se refermèrent simplement sur sa baguette, jetée là dans l'impulsion du moment.

« Lumos. »

Il la pointa en direction du mur opposé. Les aiguilles étaient bloquées sur trois heures. Il soupira et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. L'odeur de Lily s'était déposée là et faisait ressurgir en lui une envie irrépressible d'amour. Il se retourna sur le dos, incapable de rester en place, et s'extirpa des draps, dans lesquels ses jambes s'étaient emmêlées, pour essayer de la retrouver.

Elle était assise sur le canapé du salon, la tête entre les mains, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le frappa en premier. Elle s'était rhabillée. Il regretta brutalement sa nudité, les parties de son corps qu'il avait vénérées deux heures auparavant, et son sourire qui avait disparu.

Il avait une drôle d'impression, le sentiment d'être abandonné, de l'avoir perdue, et elle avait l'air de ressentir la même chose. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit, elle n'avait même pas vu qu'il était venu la chercher. Il songea à aller se recoucher, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas garder cette image de deux orphelins, chacun à un bout d'une pièce, incapable de tendre la main l'un vers l'autre.

« Ca va ? »

La question était stupide. La réponse fut déchirante. Elle sursauta, bondit du canapé, et secoua la tête. Il y avait des éclairs dans ses yeux et de la pluie quelque part dans son cœur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Lui demanda t-elle sur un ton froid.  
\- Quoi ? L'interrogea t-il en fronçant les sourcils, sincèrement perdu.  
\- J'avais bu, je... Elle s'interrompit et il comprit exactement où elle voulait en venir. »

Son accusation lui donna la nausée. Ce fut comme un violent coup de poing. Rien ne lui avait jamais fait plus mal. Sur le moment, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se défendre car il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir faire face à sa colère, ni à de telles allégations. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été correct, mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait abusé de qui que ce soit. Le simple fait qu'elle puisse imaginer qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire une telle chose lui tira les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne pleura pas. Il resta figé comme une statue, à se demander comment elle pouvait se tenir là devant lui, à oser vouloir soulager sa conscience en essayant de lui faire porter le chapeau pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit là, mais encore une fois, y avait-il un coupable, quand il n'y avait pas de crime ?

Car s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'aucun mal n'avait été commis. Elle semblait être prête à le nier, mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne l'aurait pas pu, en se souvenant avec précision de chaque endroits où ses doigts fins s'étaient attardés, de son sourire contre sa bouche, de ses murmures qui l'encourageaient à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à entrevoir le ciel, le soleil, les étoiles et la lune.

« Tu n'as pas le droit, murmura t-il, la voix tremblante. Tu peux m'accuser de tout, mais pas de ça. Tu as bu deux verres de whisky-pur-feu. Deux, insista t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que je voulais de toi ? Toi ?! Lui cracha t-elle au visage.  
\- Oui ! Hurla t-il sans pouvoir se contenir. Ne fais pas ça. Ne te défile pas comme ça, juste parce que tu as peur de ce que tu ressens, juste parce que tu te sens coupable, juste parce que tu trouves ça anormal, juste parce que tu regrettes d'avoir été exactement ce que tu voulais être, ce que tu veux être !  
\- Ce que je voulais être ou ce que tu voulais que je sois ?! Cria t-elle à son tour.  
\- Quelle importance ? C'est la même chose, tu l'as vu toi même.  
\- Je n'ai rien vu, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.  
\- Arrêtes tes conneries Lily, la supplia t-il. »

Elle détourna le regard, essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, et attrapa son manteau avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers lui.

« Tu es la même personne qu'il y a dix ans. Tu n'as pas changé. »

Elle avança à grandes enjambées vers la porte et il garda les yeux rivés sur son dos. Toutes les vérités qu'ils s'étaient dites sans se parler dans la nuit, celles que leurs caresses avaient traduites, avaient disparu au profit d'un ignoble mensonge qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter.

« Espèce de lâche ! Lui lança t-il sèchement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. »

Elle resta immobile un instant, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et il se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle n'allait pas la refermer, se retourner, et simplement courir vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si, soudainement, tout son bon sens lui revenait, mais elle ne le fit pas. La porte claqua derrière elle, et il resta impuissant, abattu, touché à mort.

Le tic-tac de l'aiguille résonnait dans sa tête, le narguait, lui rappelait qu'elle était partie et que tout ce qu'il lui restait était cet horrible silence, la tombe des accusations qu'elle avait lancées pour ôter le lourd manteau de peur qui avait probablement recouvert ses épaules dès qu'elle avait réalisé qu'ils venaient de partager quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit, une confiance sans équivoque.

Soudain, il réalisa. La peur. C'était ça. C'était tout ce qui avait toujours guidé Lily Evans. La peur de faire un pas de travers, la peur de faire confiance et de se faire trahir, la peur de vivre comme elle le voulait, la peur de ressentir, la peur de ne plus être guidée par sa raison, mais par ses sentiments. La peur de tomber. La peur de tomber amoureuse.

Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et s'élança à sa suite. Elle était partie depuis trois ou quatre minutes, elle avait sûrement transplané, mais son instinct le guida quand même à l'extérieur de l'appartement, dans la rue. Il pleuvait, les réverbères étaient éteins, il faisait froid, il n'y avait pas un chat, et il ne savait même pas vers où il courait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le guidait, mais il la trouva.

Au détour d'une rue, il la trouva, gisant sur le sol trempé, la tête à moitié immergée dans l'eau. Il se rua sur elle et tenta de la redresser, de la prendre dans ses bras. Pas un instant il ne songea à regarder autour de lui pour voir qui lui avait fait cela, pas une seule seconde il ne songea à faire autre chose qu'à essayer de la ramener à la vie.

Lily contre lui, il transplana à Sainte-Mangouste, et les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Il s'entendit à peine parler au guérisseur qui se planta devant lui pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, et on la lui retira des bras. Il se rappelait de la douleur et du déchirement lorsqu'il l'avait vue partir.

Ensuite, il avait atterri chez Sirius. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé à frapper à sa porte comme un dingue, mais il savait ce qui l'avait guidé là. Son meilleur ami était la seule personne à être capable de l'aider, l'unique personne vers qui il pouvait toujours se tourner, et quand la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, que son regard fou croisa celui de Dorcas Meadowes et de Rémus Lupin, il sut qu'il avait beaucoup plus de soutient que ce qu'il pensait. Pas un mot ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, et il s'effondra sur le sol, anéanti. 

J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&JJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J

L'Ordre avait trop peu travaillé pour la mission que Benjy, Lily, et James avaient accepté d'effectuer. Ils le savaient tous les trois, mais ils s'étaient quand même lancés dans la fosse aux lions. Ils avaient reçu des informations concernant l'anniversaire d'un oncle éloigné de la famille Black via Sirius qui avait lui même appris la nouvelle par sa cousine Andromeda.

Elle était la seule de la famille à qui il faisait encore confiance, alors quand elle lui avait fait parvenir l'invitation, il avait directement su ce qu'il devait en faire. C'était une occasion en or de faire pencher la balance, de coincer quelques mangemorts là où ils s'y attendaient le moins, et peut-être de ramener des informations cruciales.

Les trois gryffondors s'étaient donc retrouvés au milieu du genre de soirée bien précise à laquelle ils n'auraient jamais voulu participer. Tout était à vomir, du groupe de musiciens qui animait la soirée en aboyant des paroles anti-moldus, jusqu'aux verres d'absinthe en forme de crâne, mais ni Benjy, ni Lily, ni James ne grimacèrent. Il fallait se fondre dans la masse.

Les trois collègues avaient englouti une petite dose de polynectar pour se changer en trois moldus qui avaient croisé leur route à Londres, et les membres de l'Ordre qui travaillaient au bureau des aurors leur avaient construit une identité magique solide pour qu'ils puissent se faufiler dans le genre de soirée mondaine dans laquelle ils s'affichaient ce soir là afin de recueillir des informations tout en passant inaperçu.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant une heure, mais les choses avaient rapidement dégénérées. Fenwick avait manqué de griller leur couverture en bousculant un riche sorcier Australien connu pour ses prises de position extrémistes concernant les moldus parce qu'il s'était approché trop près de Lily, et James avait dû intervenir pour éviter que les deux hommes n'en viennent aux mains et n'attirent donc encore plus l'attention sur eux.

C'était à ce moment là que Lily lui avait glissé discrètement que le polynectar commençait à ne plus faire effet sur lui. Il avait donc essayé de se ruer vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, mais il avait rapidement été rattrapé par l'Australien qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et qui souhaitait l'inciter à aller témoigner de l'incident auprès du Ministre lui même.

Il s'était retourné pour lui répondre et son regard avait croisé celui d'Evan Rosier. A ce moment là, il sut que tout allait mal tourner. Il avait presque retrouvé tout son corps, et le mangemort l'avait reconnu, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il était en train de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Il le vit même glisser quelques mots à l'intention du groupe d'hommes avec qui il discutait, et tous tendirent le cou pour le regarder.

« Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, dit Lily en passant à côté de lui l'air de rien. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger le moindre membre, il se retrouva pétrifié, et personne ne sembla s'en formaliser. C'était sûrement une habitude, pour tous les gens présents ici, d'en voir d'autres subir des sorts de la main des partisans de Voldemort. Lily elle même ne cilla pas, même quand Fenwick la rejoignit.

« Tirons-nous, lui murmura t-il discrètement.  
\- James est...  
\- Potter est déjà foutu, et nous le serons aussi si nous restons. »

Fenwick avait raison. Si James avait pu parler, il aurait dit la même chose à Lily. Rosier et ses copains se dirigeaient vers lui et il savait que c'était terminé. Il voulait juste qu'elle s'en sorte, qu'elle parte avant que le polynectar ne s'évacue aussi de son système.

« C'est l'un des nôtres, répliqua t-elle.  
\- Je sais Lily, mais on a pas le choix. C'est soit lui, soit nous trois.  
\- Ils vont le torturer. Tu sais ce qu'ils vont lui faire.  
\- Il a été entraîné pour ne pas nous trahir. Allez, viens.  
\- Je me fiche de ça, Ben ! Je ne peux pas le laisser là !  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi ! Dépêches-toi, la pressa t-il en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.  
\- Non, répondit-elle fermement. »

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il l'entendit prononcer ce soir là. James, immobilisé à terre, reçut un doloris en pleine poitrine, et Benjy quitta les lieux non sans avoir lancé un dernier long regard à sa petite-amie.

James avait l'impression que la douleur allait le tuer, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas, et c'était presque pire que d'être ignorant. Il aurait voulu dire à Lily de s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer le moindre mot et bientôt, Evan Rosier fut trop près de lui pour qu'il ne puisse risquer de faire voler en éclat la couverture de Lily.

« Tiens bon, souffla t-elle simplement avant de s'éloigner. »

Il fut soulagé de la voir partir, se fichant presque de se voir lui même traîner sur plusieurs mètres par les pieds comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire tapis. On lui prit sa baguette puis on l'emmena dans une nouvelle pièce dans laquelle il faisait atrocement froid. Le sol sur lequel on le traîna sentait la mort. James songea que c'était le dernier endroit qu'il verrait, et une boule commença à se former dans sa gorge.

Il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Il n'avait pas accompli ce qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir. Il n'avait pas aidé à mettre fin à la guerre, il n'avait pas éradiqué l'injustice et la discrimination, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prouver à Lily que faire confiance à quelqu'un pouvait faire toute la différence. Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps.

« Potter. Depuis le temps que je veux te mettre la main dessus, voilà que tu viens directement à moi, lui dit Evan Rosier. Finite. »

James se sentit revenir à lui même, mais il ne s'en réjouit pas pour autant. Il se hâta de se lever, chancelant légèrement, et Rosier lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis, mais le maraudeur déclina avant de se retrouver forcé à le faire grâce à un sortilège impardonnable.

« Je n'ai pas tes talents en Métamorphose, mais je sais faire d'autres choses, commenta Rosier.  
\- Impero, vraiment ? L'interrogea James avec une moue arrogante. Ça doit être frustrant d'être obligé de jeter un sort aux gens pour qu'ils nous obéissent, non ?  
\- Dis-moi, tu es venu seul, Potter ? Ou est-ce que tes autres petits copains se cachent aussi parmi nous ? Le questionna le mangemort sans prendre en compte sa remarque.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils m'auraient laissé là ? C'est toi qui est du côté des lâches, Rosier, est-ce que je dois vraiment te le rappeler ?  
\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Potter. Je pourrais te faire pleurnicher encore.  
\- Encore ? Répéta James en lâchant un rire ironique. Tu veux faire allusion à la crise de rire que j'ai eu quand je te regardais brouter l'herbe de mon jardin ? »

Rosier eut un tic nerveux au coin de la bouche, puis il se déplaça lentement dans la pièce, ses pas faisant écho sur le sol en pierre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, sa baguette toujours étroitement serrée dans sa main, prêt à l'utiliser à tout moment.

« Non, en fait, je parlais de cette fois où tu as trouvé ta petite sang de bourbe dans le caniveau, exactement là où est sa place, lâcha t-il avec satisfaction. »

La mâchoire de James se crispa. Il était là. Il était devant lui, le coupable, et il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était lui qui avait blessé Lily, et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il n'avait plus sa baguette et le doloris l'avait trop affaibli pour qu'il puisse avoir l'inconscience d'essayer de se battre en corps à corps. Et puis il n'était pas totalement fou. Rosier aurait le temps de l'abattre dix fois s'il tentait de se ruer sur lui.

« Laissez-moi passer ! Entendirent-ils derrière la porte. »

James aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes. C'était celle de Bellatrix Black. Il était perdu. Rosier pâlit probablement autant que lui. Elle terrifiait même ses collègues, visiblement, et quand elle pénétra dans la pièce avec Lily entre les bras, en hurlant presque sur les deux gorilles qu'Evan avait placé à l'entrée, James réalisa qu'il se fichait d'être perdu.

Il pensait qu'elle s'en était tirée. Il n'aurait jamais cru la voir ici, avec lui, les cheveux collant à ses joues à cause des larmes qui s'y agglutinaient. Elle avait retrouvé son apparence et il savait que cette fois, ils ne la louperaient pas. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'ils s'en sortent, et il n'avait plus aucun espoir.

« Dehors, Rosier ! S'exclama Bellatrix.  
\- Mais... J'ai capturé Potter, je m'apprêtais à l'interroger et à le livrer au maître.  
\- J'ai dit dehors, répéta t-elle sur un ton acerbe sans tenir compte de son commentaire. Et donne moi sa baguette.  
\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa t-il de répondre. »

Il baissa la tête et quitta la pièce en trombe après avoir lui avait confié la baguette de James. Juste au moment où la porte se ferma derrière lui, Bellatrix lâcha son emprise sur Lily et lui donna docilement la baguette du jeune maraudeur qui avait l'impression d'être en pleine hallucination.

« Imperium, lui expliqua Lily en lui lançant sa baguette. Je déteste ça, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Elle avait aussitôt arrêté de pleurer et James l'observait, ahuri. Elle était douée. Il le savait, mais elle le surprenait à chaque fois.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle alors qu'il se levait en grimaçant du fauteuil sur lequel Rosier l'avait obligé à s'asseoir.  
\- Ca va. C'est quoi, ton plan ? Je doute qu'on puisse transplaner d'ici.  
\- On ne peut pas, j'ai essayé d'aller chercher de l'aide. Tu as ton miroir ? »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'objet en question qu'il passa à Lily. Elle prononça le prénom de Sirius et le visage du jeune homme apparut immédiatement dans le verre.

« Lily ? Comment avance la mission ? Est-ce que James va bien ?  
\- Ca va mal. On a besoin de toi. En combien de temps est-ce que ta moto volante peut te permettre de venir ici ?  
\- Probablement cinq minutes si j'enfreins la réglementation.  
\- Très bien. Enfreins la. »

Elle lui donna leur localisation en fonction de ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir par la fenêtre, puis rendit le miroir à James. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas pensé au miroir ou à la moto volante.

« Empêche qui que ce soit d'entrer ici, dit-elle à Bellatrix en l'obligeant à sortir pour monter la garde. »

Elle resta ensuite figée devant la fenêtre, à regarder au dehors, à attendre que Sirius arrive, et son silence perturba James. Ils avaient peur tous les deux. Le contraire aurait été fou. Leur vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Si quelqu'un pénétrait dans cette pièce avant que Sirius n'arrive, ils étaient morts.

« Tu aurais dû partir, souffla James.  
\- Est-ce que tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ?  
\- Tu me dis beaucoup de choses, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- A l'étage. Au quartier général.  
\- Oh, ça. »

Il n'aurait certainement pas dû sourire, pas tant qu'ils étaient encore en danger, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lily ne le voyait pas, elle surveillait toujours le ciel avec attention, mais il était certain qu'elle sentait son regard sur sa nuque.

« Ce n'était pas des mots en l'air.  
\- Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était des mots en l'air, lui dit-il.  
\- Je sais, mais tu n'as pas non plus pensé que j'y avais réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avala sa salive et ne répondit pas. Effectivement, il s'était dit qu'elle avait prononcé les mots sous le coup de l'émotion, parce que ce qu'ils avaient partagé leur avait toujours fait dire des choses auxquelles ils n'avaient pas réfléchi. Depuis le début, ça avait été comme ça. Les pires mots avaient été lancés, et ils côtoyaient maintenant les meilleurs.

« Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que tout ce que je te donne. Ça me rend malade. »

Il avait entendu sa voix chevroter. Elle semblait profondément bouleversée, et il eut soudainement peur de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, de ce qu'il était en train de comprendre.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de mettre fin à tout ça ? »

Elle se retourna pour lui répondre, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en émergea. Ni le moment, ni le lieu n'étaient idéals pour avoir ce genre de discussion, mais James ne pensait même plus à la mort certaine qui les attendait derrière les portes closes que Bellatrix gardait. Il pensait juste à la suite, à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si elle hochait la tête et à ce qui pourrait bien rester de sa vie si elle cessait d'y apparaître.

« James, je... »

La fenêtre s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer les mots, et Sirius apparut devant eux sur sa moto volante. Une épaisse fumée grisâtre s'en échappait et James se demanda vaguement comment il avait fait pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« Dépêchez-vous de sauter là dessus avant que l'un de nous ne se prenne un avada ! Les pressa t-il. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et Lily ne prononça plus un mot durant le vol jusqu'au quartier général. Sirius ne cessait de poser des questions sur la mission et la façon dont tout avait dégénéré, et James avait beau ne pas avoir envie de parler, il s'efforça de lui expliquer qu'ils auraient certainement dû établir un meilleur plan au lieu de se jeter dans la gueule du loup juste parce que l'occasion se présentait, qu'ils avaient eu le tuyau sur cette fête seulement la veille et qu'ils n'avaient eu que quelques heures pour se préparer.

« Lily a jeté un imperium sur ta cousine, lui apprit-il.  
\- Sérieux ? Et vous l'avez laissée là bas ? S'exclama Sirius.  
\- Pas le choix. Elle montait la garde devant la porte, on ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire attraper en l'emmenant avec nous. On l'aura la prochaine fois mon vieux, et on la capturera avec Rosier, le rassura t-il en tapotant son épaule. »

Sirius ne répondit pas. James savait qu'il était profondément dégoûté. Il l'était aussi. Il aurait voulu lui offrir ça, une chance de se venger de sa famille, une chance d'avoir l'ascendant sur eux pour une fois, de leur prouver que leur cause n'était pas aussi perdue que les Blacks le pensaient en le méprisant.

« Et Fenwick s'est barré ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit tiré comme ça, pesta t-il.  
\- Il a eu raison. La situation était critique. Le polynectar arrivait à sa fin, il a suivi les consignes, répondit James.  
\- On s'en fout des consignes, putain ! C'est un gryffondor ! Il aurait dû rester ! S'exclama Sirius. Ou peut-être qu'ils auraient dû me mettre moi sur cette mission. »

Dès que la moto se posa dans le jardin du quartier général, il se rua à l'intérieur et attrapa Benjy Fenwick par le col avant de le clouer à un mur. Les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient présents durent s'interposer entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se hurlaient dessus et James emmena son meilleur ami à l'écart en espérant le calmer. Il n'avait seulement pas prévu qu'il ne serait pas le plus énervé.

Passé l'altercation avec le maraudeur, Fenwick s'était rué sur Lily et l'avait prise dans ses bras, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était restée aussi immobile qu'un bloc de glace, et quand il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien, elle ne lui avait pas répondu. James ne la quittait pas des yeux, il voyait la fureur monter en elle et la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à la retenir, elle allait éclater d'une seconde à l'autre, il le sentait, et il se demandait comment Benjy faisait pour ne pas le voir.

« Lily, répond, est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessée ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Comment est-ce que vous êtes sorti de là ? »

Il l'assommait de questions et tout le monde attendait ses réponses. Mary, Dorcas, Alice, Emmeline, Frank, Dedalus, Rémus, Peter... Les seuls qui n'étaient pas présents étaient le professeur Dumbledore et Maugrey Fol Oeil. James hésita à demander à Fenwick de la laisser respirer un instant, mais il sentait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas intervenir. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Lily lui laissait à penser qu'il avait tout intérêt à rester exactement là où il était, à côté de son meilleur ami.

Il n'était pas le seul à le sentir. Les autres ne bougeaient pas non plus. La pièce était chargée de tension. Mary et Alice échangeaient des regards équivoques. Elles aussi voyaient que leur amie bouillonnait et elles savaient, contrairement à Fenwick, que ce n'était pas le moment d'exiger des explications.

« Bouse, Lily ! Réponds ! S'exclama impatiemment Fenwick.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda t-elle sur un ton sec. Je suis vivante, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi frontale, aussi directe. Il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque du tout, en fait. C'était évident. Il y avait juste à le voir reculer d'un pas, et cligner des yeux comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir Lily en face de lui, sa Lily.

« J'ai... J'ai suivi les ordres. Si nous sommes compromis, nous ne sommes pas supposés rest...  
\- Bien sûr que tu as suivi les ordres, le coupa t-elle, acerbe. »

Elle s'était écartée de lui, lui avait tourné le dos et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Benjy avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et tous les membres de l'Ordre semblaient avoir envie de disparaître sur le champ. Seul Sirius se réjouissait de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Il aurait donné sa vie pour la tienne ! S'écria t-elle soudainement en pivotant de nouveau vers son petit-ami et en pointant James du doigt.  
\- Lily, je ne sais pas si...  
\- Moi je le sais ! Le coupa t-elle. Il l'aurait fait. Il l'aurait fait pour toi, pour moi, pour n'importe quelle personne ici ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois parti ! Que tu l'aies laissé... Que tu m'aies laissé aussi ! Putain Benjy ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été capable de nous condamner à mort sans te retourner !  
\- Je n'ai pas... Vous n'êtes pas morts. Vous êtes là tous les deux ! S'empressa t-il de lui répondre en s'avançant vers elle, et en jetant un regard suppliant à James, comme s'il implorait son aide. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et elle la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se reprendre la tête entre les mains, tournant dans le salon comme un lion en cage. James savait que c'était parce qu'elle lui aurait jeté un sort, si elle l'avait gardé avec elle. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire, et tout le monde avait peur avec elle. Elle n'était pas seulement furieuse, elle était remplie de rage, de courage, de fierté.

« Ne dis rien, articula froidement Lily en jetant un regard dissuasif à James qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour venir en aide à Fenwick qui commençait à sérieusement lui faire de la peine.  
\- Lily, s'il te plaît, on pourrait aller discuter à la maison, je...  
\- A la maison ? Répéta t-elle avec un rire ironique. Parce que ce sera tellement plus simple de ne pas avouer ta lâcheté devant tous les autres ?! Non, Benjy, je suis désolée, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici.  
\- Lily, tu devrais relativiser, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur en partant, mais... Mais tout va bien, essaya t-il de la calmer en s'avançant vers elle et en esquissant un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Ne me touche pas, le prévint-elle en se reculant. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas supporter tes mains sur moi.  
\- Lily... »

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de la toucher, mais elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le poussa violemment, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Elle allait se ruer sur lui lorsque, sans réfléchir, James s'interposa entre les deux et l'attrapa au vol avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se défouler sur Fenwick.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans un tel état ?! S'exclama Fenwick. »

Elle essaya très brièvement de se défaire de l'étreinte de James qui l'empêchait d'aller trop loin, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Il savait comment la retenir, il avait juste à capter son regard, un quart de seconde lui suffirait pour la faire redescendre sur terre, et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa. Ses yeux verts croisèrent les siens, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et il eut l'impression qu'elle perdait un peu de sa rage pour gagner plus de courage.

« Parce que ta lâcheté a failli le tuer, dit-elle d'une voix claire. »

Fenwick fronça les sourcils, perplexe, tout comme Mary et Alice. Lily avait totalement changé d'attitude. Elle ne dissimulait plus rien. Elle semblait prête à étaler ses secrets les plus intimes devant l'Ordre tout entier, James le voyait sur son visage. Elle allait enfin être la personne qu'elle voulait être, la personne irresponsable et géniale qu'il lui avait appris à être, la personne assez courageuse pour être capable de dire les mots qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire avant, pour être capable de quitter une vie qui ne lui convenait plus.

« Et que je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais préféré mourir avec lui que continuer à vivre avec toi, termina t-elle la voix tremblante. »

Jamais le quartier général n'avait été aussi silencieux. Jamais. Le regard de Fenwick jonglait entre Lily et James et à chaque fois qu'il passait de l'un à l'autre, l'on avait l'impression que les choses devenaient de plus en plus claires pour lui.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire étouffé et Rémus lui lança un regard noir, le dissuadant de se mettre à glousser comme il l'aurait certainement voulu, puis Fenwick se rua à l'extérieur de la maisonnette sans dire un mot de plus. Il avait compris. Tout avait été dit. James ne s'était jamais senti aussi étrange de toute sa vie. Il avait à la fois envie de se recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité et d'embrasser Lily comme un malade, mais elle ne resta pas près de lui. Elle récupéra sa baguette puis disparut à la suite de Fenwick, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard qui lui disait juste de l'attendre.

Il avait confiance en elle. Il y avait une discussion qui s'imposait, entre elle et Benjy, et elle avait le courage de ne pas vouloir l'esquiver. Elle allait tout lui expliquer, et James savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas tant pour elle-même que pour lui, pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait le soir où elle avait voulu lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas consenti à une relation avec lui et pour le mal qu'elle lui faisait quand elle quittait ses bras pour rejoindre ceux de Benjy.

« Wow, commenta Sirius. Est-ce qu'Evans et toi, c'est devenu un truc régulier ?  
\- Un truc régulier ? Répéta Mary, complètement désabusée. »

James déglutit. Il était seul au milieu des autres maintenant, et ils avaient tous été témoins de l'altercation entre Fenwick et Lily, et ils avaient tous également entendu les derniers mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche, ce qui signifiait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir leur apporter des explications et que, vu la tête qu'ils faisaient tous, ils attendaient impatiemment qu'il le fasse.

« Ce n'est pas... Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme... Souffla t-il.  
\- Bon sang de bonsoir, James, j'espère bien que ce n'était pas prévu au programme ! S'exclama Mary. Parce que si tu as fait ça juste pour te moquer d'elle encore je te jure que je vais te tuer !  
\- On se calme, McDonald, la retint Dedalus Diggle. Ce que Potter et Evans font ensemble ne nous regarde pas.  
\- Oh que si, ça me regarde, à partir du moment où j'ai un doute sur ses intentions ! Tempêta t-elle en pointant un index accusateur vers James.  
\- Mary, je te jure que je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser, lui certifia James. »

Il n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer là. Il avait l'impression d'être en procès pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, mais Mary McDonald était la seule à dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Il savait que d'autres avaient probablement la même opinion qu'elle, alors il avait du mal à se sentir soulagé du fait que ses trois meilleurs amis s'étaient dressés autour de lui, comme un bouclier.

Ni Rémus, ni Peter, ni Sirius n'auraient exprimé de doute à son égard. Ils le connaissaient bien trop pour cela. Ils savaient qu'il avait mûri, qu'il n'était plus l'idiot qu'il avait été à Poudlard, l'idiot qu'il était encore parfois avec la gente féminine et le fou qu'il semblait être quand il s'engageait tête baissée dans les missions les plus dangereuses de l'Ordre. C'était un mince réconfort, mais c'était un réconfort quand même.

« James, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me mêler de tout cela, commença prudemment Alice Londubat, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais Lily est notre meilleure amie et je... Je sais que tu as changé ces dernières années mais... Elle est en train de briser quelque chose qu'elle a mis presque un an à construire avec Benjy alors... Si tu n'es pas sérieux, il faut le lui dire.  
\- Putain Alice, personne n'a demandé votre bénédiction ! S'écria t-il.  
\- Je sais, je sais ! S'empressa t-elle de rajouter avec douceur pour essayer de le calmer pendant que Mary tapait nerveusement du pied. Je dis juste que... Enfin... Tu as entendu comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? La phrase qu'elle a lancé à Benjy. Ça voulait tout dire. Elle va rompre avec lui pour toi, et je...  
\- Elle va rompre avec lui pour elle, la corrigea James.  
\- Peu importe, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est... Seras-tu là pour la rattraper ? L'interrogea t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. »

Contrairement à Mary, Alice ne montrait aucune colère, aucune méfiance, juste une profonde inquiétude pour sa meilleure amie. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, et James savait qu'il le pouvait. Lily ne serait jamais seule. Elle l'aurait lui, aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Bien sûr qu'il serait là pour la rattraper, il serait toujours là. Alors il acquiesça, et il vit dans ses yeux bleus qu'elle l'avait compris. Elle lui sourit simplement, et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant, ou est-ce que je suis encore en garde à vue ? Demanda t-il à l'assemblée, un poil agacé.  
\- Rentres chez toi Potter, tu l'as bien mérité, lui répondit Dedalus en lui donnant une tape amicale. »

James se retourna vers ses trois amis qui lui indiquèrent d'un simple hochement de tête qu'ils termineraient la soirée avec lui, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, alors il transplana à son appartement et leur lança à chacun une petite bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

« Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi Evans nous fait confiance maintenant, plaisanta Sirius en lui lançant un sourire narquois.  
\- Patmol, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, soupira James.  
\- Hmmm... Alors... Si elle quitte vraiment Fenwick ce soir comme semble le penser Londubat, est-ce qu'on peut s'imaginer qu'elle va devenir la future Mme Potter ? Continua t-il en ignorant délibérément sa remarque. »

Rémus, assis à côté de lui, lâcha un sourire, et James sentit son regard le transpercer. Il savait que son meilleur ami le taquinait, essayait juste de le pousser pour voir à quel point il devait être jaloux de Lily Evans, et cela le faisait rire intérieurement.

« Peut-être bien, répondit-il simplement. »

Sirius ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse, il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de whisky-pur-feu et Peter dut lui taper plusieurs fois dans le dos avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne enfin ses esprits, les larmes aux yeux.

« Rien ne changera, Patmol, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais souffrir comme ça ? Intervint Rémus en riant. Regarde le. Il va se rouler en boule et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
\- C'est moi qui vais être obligé de le consoler, ajouta Peter.  
\- Personne ne sera obligé de me consoler. Tout va bien. Je suppose que je vais devoir pa... Par... Pa...  
\- Partager, termina Rémus. C'était le mot que tu n'arrivais pas à dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est ça, confirma Sirius avec un sourire amusé que lui rendit James.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Lily. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre là, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont elle voit les choses, je... J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout arrêter avec moi il y a quelques minutes et maintenant, je ne sais plus, expliqua t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
\- S'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui elle semblait tout vouloir arrêter tout à l'heure, ce n'était certainement pas toi, lui confia Peter.  
\- Fenwick est probablement en train de se prendre des coups de pied au derrière, sur-enchérit Rémus.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle resterait avec lui quand elle peut avoir un maraudeur ? Rajouta Sirius en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête comme pour le faire revenir à la raison. »

James ne répondit pas. Il avait peur que son meilleur ami se trompe. Peut-être que Lily était actuellement en train de rompre avec Fenwick, mais il se souvenait nettement des mots qu'elle avait prononcé lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en mission. Tout ressemblait à une rupture. Les termes qu'elle avait employés, et ses yeux à la fois tristes et coupables.

Il essaya de ne pas y penser de la soirée, mais à chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge et qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle décision elle avait apprise, si elle était toujours avec Fenwick, si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas en train de pleurer dans les bras de Mary...

Il aurait pu lui écrire, mais il ne savait même pas où il devait envoyer son hibou. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait trouvé sans qu'il ne lui donne une quelconque indication, mais si Lily ne l'avait pas contacté elle-même, avait-elle envie qu'il la contacte ? Il détestait penser de cette manière. Il détestait réfléchir comme un garçon amoureux d'une fille. Rien n'était rationnel. Rien. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi idiot.

Il s'était dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir les garçons avec lui, mais au bout de d'une heure, chacun rentra chez lui. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et James se trouva bien seul. Il resta assis sur son canapé un long moment, à essayer de se concentrer sur un magasine de Quidditch que lui avait prêté Peter, mais chaque mot semblait être écrit en rune. Il n'arrivait pas à les lire. Son attention était figée sur Lily.

Il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher lorsque l'on frappa trois coups à sa porte. C'était elle. Il en était presque sûr, et pourtant, quand il ouvrit, il se trouva nez à nez avec Benjy Fenwick. A l'animosité qu'il lisait dans son regard, James sut immédiatement que Lily lui avait tout raconté.

« Est-ce qu'elle est là ? Demanda t-il froidement. »

James secoua la tête de droite à gauche, et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer en fronçant les sourcils. Benjy ne semblait pas décidé à le croire, de toutes manières, et il était déjà en train de balayer la pièce principale des yeux.

« Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi, lui dit James.  
\- Elle était avec moi, affirma t-il. Elle a récupéré ses affaires, et elle est partie. Est-ce que tu as vu le patronus de Diggle ?  
\- Non. Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Ils ont fait péter le quartier général. Ils vous ont suivi quand vous êtes revenus avec la moto volante de Black, et ils ont tout fait péter. »

James resta figé devant Fenwick et il réalisa soudainement que ce n'était pas de l'animosité qu'il lisait dans son regard, c'était de l'inquiétude, de la terreur. Il ne savait pas à quoi sa discussion avec Lily avait abouti, mais quelle qu'en soit l'issue, Benjy tenait à elle, c'était évident.

« Alice, Mary, et les autres...  
\- Ils vont bien. Ils sont partis juste après vous, heureusement, mais Lily...  
\- Elle était avec toi, répéta James d'une voix blanche, presque accusatrice.  
\- Je sais, mais elle est partie, et je pensais qu'elle serait chez toi. »

Le maraudeur était devenu livide. Il ne répondit même pas à Fenwick. Il se rua hors de son appartement et transplana au quartier général, peu soucieux de savoir si des mangemorts étaient encore là bas ou si l'endroit avait été sécurisé par les aurors.

Quand il débarqua sur les lieux, ce fut pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. La maisonnette était complètement détruite, carbonisée, et quelques flammes s'élevaient encore de l'immense tas de bois et de gravas qui s'amoncelait. Il y avait une dizaine d'aurors sur les lieux, Kingsley, qui en faisait partie, vint à sa rencontre dès qu'il l'aperçut, mais James ne l'écouta pas lorsqu'il commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Son regard venait de tomber sur un sac qu'il connaissait bien, ce sac qu'il avait fait semblant de chercher à l'étage du quartier général, le jour où Lily avait découvert qu'il avait perdu sa virginité avec Alecto Carrow. C'était le sien. Celui de Lily. Elle était revenue ici.

Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge quand il l'attrapa. La douleur fut brutale et intense. Ils ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance. Ils avaient jeté un sort d'explosion sur la maison. C'était tellement plus simple, que de l'affronter elle. Elle était si forte, si douée en magie, plus douée que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ne le deviendrait jamais.

Il tenait le sac et le regardait sans réussir à réaliser que Lily était là, quelque part. Des morceaux d'elle, plutôt. Cette simple idée lui donna envie de vomir. Il aurait tout retourné sur son passage s'il avait songé une seule seconde qu'il y avait de l'espoir, mais la maison était tellement éclatée, tellement ravagée qu'il savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver ne le consolerait pas.

Soudainement, ses forces le lâchèrent. Toute la journée n'avait été qu'un énorme ascenseur émotionnel, un rêve puis un cauchemar, et il n'y avait plus aucune issue pour lui. Pas maintenant qu'il avait la preuve que Lily était revenue au quartier général après que tout le monde en soit parti. Elle n'était plus là, maintenant. Elle n'était plus là, et il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de vivre avec cet énorme poids accroché à son cœur, le vide que son absence causait déjà.

Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de refuser ce deal, et d'en faire un autre à la mort, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait pris Lily avec elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pu la lui rendre, même s'il lui avait proposé sa vie en échange. Alors il transplana de nouveau à son domicile. Fenwick n'était plus sur le pas de la porte. Il avait dû se résoudre, lui aussi, à l'évidence. James se demanda un quart de seconde pour lequel des deux cela était le plus difficile, et puis il s'insulta mentalement de s'être posé la question. La réponse était tellement évidente.

Il ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans le salon la mine basse, et laissa tomber le sac à main de Lily à ses pieds. Il y eut un tintement à l'intérieur, plusieurs livres semblèrent dégringoler, des objets s'entrechoquèrent, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se contenta de se traîner vers la cuisine et d'aller se chercher une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu. S'il y avait bien un soir où il avait le droit de boire jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de son nom, c'était probablement celui-ci, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décapsuler sa bouteille, une voix le tira de sa torpeur.

« Tu m'ignores, maintenant ? »

Il leva brutalement la tête et son regard triste croisa celui de Lily, debout dans un coin du salon, sa baguette à la main. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, et il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une chaise à la table de la cuisine et qu'elle s'y assoit comme si de rien n'était, juste en face de lui.

« Je croyais que tu étais morte, parvint-il finalement à articuler, songeant qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, à la regarder la bouche entrouverte.  
\- Ah, non, répondit-elle comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'elle lui devait probablement des explications. Ça a failli, mais ils m'ont loupée. J'arrivais juste au quartier général quand je les ai vu commencer à le démolir. L'un d'eux m'a repéré, et il a voulu me jeter un sort, mais j'ai transplané. J'ai juste lâché mon sac sur le coup de la surprise. Merci de me l'avoir ramené.  
\- Mais, je... Tu n'étais pas ici tout à l'heure, et tu n'étais pas là bas non plus, alors...  
\- Je sais, je me suis trompée dans ton adresse. Je me souvenais de la rue, mais j'étais incapable de me rappeler du numéro exact. J'ai atterri au bout, j'ai fait le reste du chemin à pieds. Tu en as une comme ça, pour moi ? Demanda t-elle naturellement en pointant du doigt sa petite bouteille de whisky-pur-feu. »

James hocha mécaniquement la tête, peu sûr de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lily ne se rendait définitivement pas compte de la frayeur qu'il avait eue et qu'il avait toujours. Il avait juste peur que son esprit lui joue des tours et que son imagination l'ait créée là, avec lui, dans toute sa splendeur juste pour consoler son chagrin.

« Je suis désolée d'être venue ici, je... Je pensais rester au quartier général, je n'avais pas l'intention de débarquer chez toi comme ça, reprit-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était complètement déboussolé.  
\- Non, non, tu as bien fait, s'empressa t-il de lui répondre. J'ai juste... Il y a cinq minutes, je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Jamais, insista t-il en posant une autre bouteille devant elle. »

Lily grimaça et lui jeta un regard doux. Il avait vraiment du mal à reprendre ses esprits et il se demandait si l'ascenseur émotionnel allait bientôt s'arrêter. De préférence, tout en haut. Là où il était à présent.

« Oh... Je t'ai interrompu alors ? Tu comptais te saouler tout seul ? Je comprends. La perte aurait été tellement insuuurmontable, se moqua t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
\- Je te sens tendu Potter. Tu as besoin d'un massage ? »

Il reposa sa propre bouteille de whisky-pur-feu sur la table et arqua un sourcil. Il s'était à peine remis de sa mort, qui n'avait pas eu lieue, qu'elle était déjà en train de lui faire des avances.

« Benjy est venu ici pour te chercher, lui aussi doit croire que tu es morte, lui annonça t-il. »

La phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Lily dont le visage se referma aussitôt. Elle esquiva son regard et laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Il sait que je vais bien. Nous nous sommes croisés sur le palier.  
\- Bien.  
\- Bien. »

Le silence qui enveloppait la pièce était étrange. James jetait des regards en biais à Lily mais elle ne les lui rendait pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la patience d'attendre encore la fin de cette phrase qu'il n'avait pas eue.

« Tout à l'heure, pendant la mission, tu voulais me dire quelque chose, commença t-il prudemment.  
\- Non, pas vraiment.  
\- Tu as commencé à dire que je méritais mieux et tu n'as pas terminé, lui rappela t-il.  
\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai terminé. Tu mérites mieux. Point final, déclara t-elle en buvant nerveusement une gorgée de whisky-pur-feu.  
\- Point final ? Répéta t-il, perplexe. »

Elle acquiesça et il l'observa sans vraiment comprendre. Visiblement, elle ne comptait pas l'aider à éclairer sa lumière, il allait falloir qu'il la pousse, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'ils se voyaient.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Lily ?  
\- Ça veut dire que j'aurais dû faire les choses autrement. J'ai honte de t'avoir mis dans la position dans laquelle je t'ai mise. J'ai été égoïste, j'ai eu peur, j'ai oublié que j'ai été envoyée chez Gryffondor pour mon courage, et...  
\- Tu as été courageuse, la coupa t-il. Tout à l'heure, ce que tu as dit devant les autres, c'était courageux.  
\- C'était la vérité. »

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse, légèrement soulagé. Il songea qu'il était celui qui ne la méritait pas, mais il ne prononça pas les mots à voix haute de peur qu'elle s'en rendre compte. C'était ridicule, il le savait, mais il était comme ça avec elle. Il était idiot, inconscient, mais cela ne devait pas la déranger puisqu'elle était toujours assise devant lui, à le dévorer des yeux.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ont réagi, les autres, quand je suis partie ? L'interrogea t-elle.  
\- Plutôt bien. Mary m'a menacé de mort, lâcha t-il sur un ton léger.  
\- Quoi ? S'étouffa Lily.  
\- Elle a peur que je me moque de toi. Alice aussi. Elle a dit que tu allais rompre avec Benjy pour moi et que si je n'étais pas sérieux, je ferais mieux de te le dire.  
\- J'ai rompu avec Benjy pour moi, corrigea t-elle.  
\- C'est ce que je leur ai répondu. »

Lily inspira profondément, et ils continuèrent à se regarder, les yeux pétillants malgré l'horrible soirée qu'ils avaient vécu, sans rien dire pendant l'espace d'une minute. Leurs mains n'étaient plus très loin l'une de l'autre sur la table, et ce fut Lily qui attrapa celle de James en première.

« Tu viens de dire que tu as rompu avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? La questionna t-il, reprenant soudainement ses esprits. »

Elle hocha la tête. Lentement, un sourire discret se dessina sur son joli visage. James ne se souvenait pas avoir discuté aussi longuement avec elle depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ils ne pouvaient habituellement pas tenir cinq minutes sans se toucher, mais il y avait une espèce de retrait poli dans l'attitude de Lily ce soir là qui les empêchait tous les deux de faire plus que de se tenir la main.

« Je veux que tu saches que je n'attends rien de toi. J'ai rompu avec lui parce que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui et parce que je ne me reconnaissais plus dans notre couple, mais je... Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois à ma disposition ou quoi que ce soit, expliqua t-elle.  
\- Tu ne veux pas que je sois à ta disposition ?  
\- Enfin, j'imagine que j'aimerais que tu sois à ma disposition autant que j'aimerais que tu aimerais que je sois à ta disposition, mais...  
\- C'est très confus, Lily, lui fit-il remarquer en souriant, amusé par son embarras.  
\- Ferme la, Potter, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
\- Non. Je suis stupide. J'ai besoin de plus amples explications. »

Elle avait l'air si tiraillée entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de lui tirer les cheveux qu'il eut bien du mal à retenir son hilarité.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, déclara t-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai commis de grosses erreurs...  
\- Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux en a commis le plus avec l'autre, lui fit remarquer James.  
\- Tu n'étais qu'un gamin à l'époque. Je suis une adulte. J'aimerais que tu sois capable de me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai dit et tout ce que j'ai fait qui a pu te blesser.  
\- Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, lui dit-il en souriant.  
\- Si. Tu m'as donné foi en plein de choses auxquelles je ne croyais pas et je ne t'ai pas donné quoi que ce soit en échange jusque là...  
\- Bien sûr que si.  
\- Non, pas du tout. »

James ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire, mais elle le découragea d'un simple coup d'oeil.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je t'aime et...  
\- Est-ce que c'est avec ça que tu espères me séduire ? La coupa t-il, les yeux pétillants.  
\- Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux deux minutes, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ça paraît compliqué.  
\- C'est pourtant très simple, lui expliqua t-elle sur un ton doux. Tu as juste à m'écouter te dire que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, que tu m'aimes exactement comme je t'aime, et que c'est quelque chose de rare que je ne sous estimerai plus.  
\- Tu vas certainement réussir à me mettre dans ton lit.  
\- Dans ton lit, le corrigea t-elle. Je sais. Mais avant ça, je dois te dire quelque chose.  
\- Il y a plus ? S'étonna t-il.  
\- Oui. Je veux quelque chose.  
\- Mon corps ? Tenta t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- … Oui, répondit-elle en riant après avoir hésité une seconde, mais pas seulement. »

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, et James la vit rougir de secondes en secondes. Il ne savait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, mais il voyait bien qu'elle déployait toutes ses forces pour avoir le courage de mettre cartes sur table une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Mon appartement n'est pas à vendre, reprit-il, la faisant glousser encore une fois.  
\- Je ne veux pas de ton appartement.  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux me dépouiller de ma fortune ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama t-elle aussitôt, presque offusquée par sa plaisanterie.  
\- Je n'ai rien d'autre, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Si.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment le dire, souffla t-elle, écarlate.  
\- Essaies en ouvrant la bouche et en laissant sortir des sons.  
\- Ce serait certainement plus simple si tu arrêtais de te payer ma tête. »

Il lui lança un regard désolé qui contrastait avec le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait fièrement pendant qu'elle faisait une tête de six pieds de long de l'autre côté de la table.

« Dis moi, Lily, l'encouragea t-il en retournant sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux figés dans les siens.  
\- Merlin, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je ne peux pas parler si tu me regardes comme ça.  
\- J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je devine alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-il songeusement. Habiter ici ?  
\- Non, répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement au goût de James.  
\- Non ? Répéta t-il, un peu décontenancé.  
\- Si. Enfin... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, mais... Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?  
\- Et alors ? »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'éclater de rire pour toute réponse. Il avait l'air vraiment offensé, mais dès qu'elle déposa un baiser sur sa main, son visage s'adoucit.

« Je veux juste que tu saches quelque chose, mais je te préviens, ça va te paraître bizarre.  
\- Lily, tu commences vraiment à me faire flipper. Dis-moi juste ce qu'il y a, la pressa t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas... Ecoute, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que nous avons failli mourir pendant la mission ou si c'est parce que j'ai failli exploser en même temps que notre quartier général, mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai changé d'avis par rapport au mariage, souffla t-elle d'une traite. »

James, loin de s'attendre à l'entendre aborder ce sujet précis à cet instant précis, lâcha sa main sous le coup de la surprise, fronça les sourcils, pris une profonde inspiration, et changea d'expression faciale probablement une bonne vingtaine de fois alors qu'un silence troublant venait de s'installer entre eux.

« Oh merde. Oh _merde_ ! Je n'étais pas en train de... James je ne suis pas en train de te demander en mariage ! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter en le voyant aussi impassible. Je ne suis pas en train de te demander de me demander de t'épouser non plus. Je... Merlin. Je savais que ça sortirait de ma bouche bizarrement. Je le savais ! Je... Je voulais juste dire que... Tu te rappelles de cette fois au Trois Balais où on a vraiment discuté ensemble pour la première fois ? Je me suis moquée de toi quand tu as pointé le fait que le mec qui draguait Mary portait une alliance et que ce n'était pas correct de sa part d'aller voir ailleurs.  
\- Je m'en souviens, mais ce n'était pas ce que...  
\- Je sais, le coupa t-elle. Maintenant, je comprends ce que tu voulais dire ce jour là. Je ne savais pas, avant, mais là, je sais. Je sais pourquoi les gens se marient, et je sais que c'est parce que quand on a trouvé la personne qui nous convient, on ne veut de personne d'autre. Personne, insista t-elle en accrochant son regard. Heu... J'ai l'impression que tu crois que je suis devenue cinglée.  
\- Non, nia t-il en laissant échapper un rire nerveux. Je me demande juste comment tu as fait pour me dire il y a deux minutes qu'habiter avec moi était un peu précipité, pour finir par me parler de mariage.  
\- Je ne... Je ne parlais pas spécialement de notre mariage ! S'exclama t-elle en rougissant brutalement.  
\- Notre mariage ? Reprit-il avec un sourire malin. »

Elle poussa un long soupir et étouffa des gémissements honteux en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains.

« James, ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que... J'ai trompé Benjy avec toi, ce n'était pas glorieux, je... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'aurais dû rompre avec lui dès le début, ne pas te mettre dans cette situation, et j'essaie juste de... Merlin, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce que c'est de se consacrer à quelqu'un. Je voulais que tu saches que je te serai fidèle. Toujours. _Toujours_.  
\- Est-ce que tu es déjà en train de me lire tes vœux ? Se moqua t-il.  
\- James ! Tempêta t-elle, à la fois contrariée et embarrassée.  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête, la rassura t-il en poussant un léger rire. »

Elle semblait profondément gênée, mais il ne l'était plus. Il l'avait comprise plus qu'elle ne pouvait décemment l'imaginer. Il savait que leur histoire n'avait pas commencée comme elle l'aurait dû, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait les choses dans l'ordre, qu'il aurait probablement dû attendre qu'elle rompe avec Fenwick avant d'aller plus loin, et qu'elle aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas de cette façon que cela s'était passé, et ce n'était pas grave.

Ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'avait aucun doute. Elle ne le tromperait pas. Il ne le ferait pas non plus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui jurer quoi que ce soit, c'était évident. Il avait mis la main sur sa personne spéciale, celle qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps, et il avait réussi à lui faire réaliser qu'elle aussi, elle le cherchait.

C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Les histoires d'amour ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles devraient être, le garçon n'est pas toujours parfait, la fille n'est pas toujours irréprochable, et les choses finissent souvent mal, mais elles valent toujours, _toujours_ la peine d'être vécues. 

_**THE END.**_


End file.
